Contrôle-toi !
by Ptitemysty
Summary: Être un Occlumen comporte de nombreux risques, surtout quand on occulte absolument tous sentiments, même à soi-même. Après la guerre, certaines barrières explosent, et les barrières de Severus n'ont pas fait exceptions. Comment réussira-t-il à affronter toute une vie de sentiments refoulés ? La potion qu'il a créée l'aide, mais la drogue n'est pas une solution...
1. Une main tendue

Bonjour ! Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic ! Elle n'est pas totalement finie, mais j'en suis déjà à 5 chapitres, je ne pense pas qu'il y en aura beaucoup plus. J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira ! ;)

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1 : Une main tendue_**

Il y a un problème que l'on peut rencontrer à être Occlumen. Après vingt-cinq années à le pratiquer, on peut se perdre dans les méandres de ses sentiments et s'y perdre. C'est ce que j'ai fait. La guerre m'avait poussé à rester constamment sur mes gardes, à chaque instant, de jour comme de nuit, ne dormant que très peu et m'épuisant un peu plus chaque jour.

L'occlumencie consiste à compartimenter ses sentiments, ses souvenirs, ce qui permet de faire abstraction de tous en bloquant toutes émotions, faisant qu'un être extérieur ne pourrait lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert. On peut être Occlumen en laissant tout de même nos émotions filtrer. Moi, je n'avais pas voulu. J'ai tout bloqué pour ne montrer aucune faiblesse, à personne.

Jusqu'ici, j'avais assez bien réussi, même parfaitement. Mais la guerre détruit des barrières, les miennes avaient explosé sans que je puisse les reconstruire. J'avais tué Albus, sous sa demande, mais je l'avais fait. La morsure de Nagini avait bien failli me tuer, malheureusement, j'avais été sauvé. Et je pense que le pire de tout avait été mon réveil, quand on m'avait annoncé que la guerre était finie. Vu qu'Albus m'avait dit qu'Harry Potter devait mourir, je l'avais vraiment pensé mort et le choc qui suivit avait été énorme. Je tenais au garçon, j'aurais préféré mourir avec lui, mourir à sa place. Merci, Merlin, il ne l'était pas.

S'en suivirent de longs mois d'introspection à essayer de ravaler mes sentiments. J'avais essayé de tout nier en bloc, de tout faire pour oublier, tourner la page. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Mes barrières d'Occlumencies étaient au plus bas et je me retrouvais enfin confronté à vingt-cinq années de sentiments refoulés. C'était dur, très dur.

Moi qui m'étais promis de ne pas devenir comme mon père, j'avais sombré peu à peu dans l'alcool me rendant encore plus irritable et asocial qu'auparavant. J'avais tellement abusé des potions de sommeil sans rêves que j'y étais devenu totalement insensible et j'avais donc créé une potion plus forte qui m'avait rendu dépendant. Une potion qui était devenue ma drogue, me faisant oublier pendant quelques instants les souvenirs que je ne voulais pas affronter.

Il n'y avait que deux êtres pour réussir à s'incruster chez moi alors que je m'étais exilé dans ma vieille maison d'enfance, mon filleul, Drago Malfoy. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il était marié à Astoria Greengrass, un mariage arrangé qui avait eu lieu peu de temps après sa sortie de l'école. Il n'avait pas eu l'air heureux au début, puis Astoria était tombée enceinte l'année dernière. Au début, il a souvent été angoissé et stressé. Il venait me voir pour ne pas rentrer chez lui, ce que je ne comprenais pas, chez lui était forcément mieux que d'être avec moi. Mais plus l'accouchement approchait, plus Drago était heureux, comme s'il avait retrouvé une partie de lui-même. Lui aussi pratiquait l'occlumencie, mais il semblait qu'il avait trouvé un certain équilibre depuis quelques mois.

Dans ma petite vie bien tranquille, qui depuis quatre ans n'était vécue que pour me détruire un peu plus, il y avait aussi Harry Potter. Le grand, célèbre, magnifique et sexy, Harry Potter ! Il venait parfois frapper à ma porte, je ne vois pas ce qu'il cherchait en venant ici. Au début, j'avais simplement pensé qu'il venait se moquer de ma déchéance. Voir enfin son exécrable professeur de potion au plus bas. Mais non, il semblait qu'Harry Potter se souciait véritablement de moi, pour une raison que je peinais à comprendre.

Il venait environ deux fois par mois, remplissant mes placards de nourriture. Je devais avouer que s'il ne le faisait pas, je ne mangerais rien. Après chacun de ses passages, bien que je ne sache pas vraiment s'il le faisait lui-même ou s'il demandait cela à un elfe de maison, mes vêtements et ma maison étaient de nouveau propres. Il me demandait toujours si j'avais besoin, et bien que je l'envoie paitre chaque fois, il s'asseyait dans mon second fauteuil et me donnait des nouvelles du monde sorcier comme moldu. Il me parlait de sa vie, il avait apparemment voulu rattraper tout son retard sur le monde sorcier et apprenait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Puis il finissait par repartir, deux ou trois heures plus tard, sans que j'aie ouvert la bouche à part pour boire la tasse de thé délicieux qu'il me mettait dans les mains.

Si j'avais été sobre un peu plus longtemps que quelques heures, peut-être aurais-je compris pourquoi il était encore là. Mais la potion et l'alcool embrumaient mon esprit. Ne me permettant que d'écouter ce que l'on me disait, sans jamais vraiment enregistrer et faire ma si précieuse potion qui me permettait de m'évader en dehors du temps et de la douleur.

SS SS SS SS

Halloween, vingt et une années que le couple Potter est décédé à cause de moi. Vingt et une putains d'années qu'Harry Potter est orphelin à cause de moi ! Une énième bouteille de Whisky tombe au sol alors que le sommeil m'emporte. Si seulement je pouvais ne jamais me réveiller… Non ! Je mérite cette vie misérable !

Je me réveille difficilement alors que je sens qu'on me secoue comme un prunier. J'ouvre les yeux et aperçois vaguement des cheveux blond-platine. Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal au crâne, enfin, c'est quotidien mais encore plus qu'habituellement.

\- Espèce de crétin ! Fit Drago en soufflant de soulagement.

Il me soulève d'une poigne de fer et me jette sur mon fauteuil. Depuis quand étais-je au sol ? Et surtout, depuis quand mon si frêle filleul a une telle force ? Je me regarde quelques secondes, des vêtements que je n'ai pas quittés depuis je ne sais combien de temps, un corps maigre et une odeur à faire vomir. Une loque, je suis une épave. Je suis mon père.

La nausée me prend et je vomis à même le parquet. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool ingurgité ou le constat effarant que je me fais. Merlin, je suis mon père ! J'ai encore envie de vomir et c'est ce que je fais. Je regarde quelques instants Drago nettoyer mon vomi mais pas seulement. Mon regard se poste sur mon salon, et dire que je vis là-dedans…

Drago n'est pas venu depuis deux semaines, habituellement il vient toutes les semaines, mais vu mon état, c'est déjà étonnant qu'il revienne. Il a souvent essayé de me remotiver, de me secouer, mais rien y fait. Je suis une honte, je suis son parrain mais je ne suis qu'un poids en plus pour lui. Il a un travail, une femme, un fils qui aura bientôt un an. Il a une vie. Pourtant, il est là. Baguette à la main à nettoyer ma saleté, enlever mes bouteilles vides, me réveiller quand il me croit mort. Il fait tout ça, sans jamais me juger. Et je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi.

Mais aujourd'hui, je sens que c'est la fois de trop. Je le vois sa baguette pointée vers moi et son regard sombre.

\- Maintenant, ça suffit ! _Fit-il d'une voix menaçante._ Ça ne sert à rien de fuir, Severus ! Ça n'arrangera rien, bien au contraire !

Je regarde mon filleul plus en colère que jamais, mais je peux le comprendre, mon état est pitoyable. Habituellement, puisqu'il passe toutes les semaines le même jour, à la même heure, je m'arrange pour ranger à peu près convenablement. J'en profite pour prendre une douche et puisque je suis assez sobre pour faire des potions, je refais mon stock de potions de sommeil, gentil nom que je donne à ma drogue personnelle. Hallucinations et sensations d'euphories, voilà les tristes conséquences de ma potion, cependant, je ne peux m'en passer. Et je ne veux pas m'en passer.

\- Prends tes affaires ! _Ordonna Drago d'un regard noir digne de moi._

\- On va où ? _Demandai-je la bouche pâteuse et la voix rauque._

\- Chez moi ! _Dit-il comme une évidence._ Il est l'heure de se reprendre en main, Severus. J'ai retrouvé le bonheur, tu vas en faire de même !

Il me jette une potion que je manque de faire tomber vu mes piètres réflexes. Une potion de sobriété que je prends sans hésiter, si je dois croiser Astoria, autant avoir l'air à peu près correct. Encore plus si je croise Scorpius, le fils de mon filleul.

Je me lève avec difficulté, je vacille un peu mais retrouve vite mon équilibre. Drago me regarde d'un œil sévère, je préfère ça à la pitié. Tout, sauf la pitié. Je regarde autour de moi et essaie de penser à ce que je dois prendre, mais il n'y a rien. Je n'ai rien à emmener. La potion de sobriété fait parfaitement son effet car je me rends encore un peu plus compte de mon état pitoyable. Je n'ai aucune envie de faire des potions outre ma nouvelle potion autodestructrice. Je regarde mon filleul, il semble comprendre et hoche la tête sans rien dire.

\- Tu as ta baguette au moins ? _Demanda-t-il avant de lancer un Accios dessus quand je lui fais signe que non._ Allez, viens. Tu vas prendre un bon bain au manoir, on va laver tes vêtements et on partira faire les boutiques demain pour t'acheter une ou deux tenues. Plus corrects que tes robes noires.

\- Drago, t'es pas obligé…

\- Severus ! _Me coupa-t-il en se tournant vers moi d'un air on ne peut plus sérieux._ Tu es mon parrain et tu as toujours été là pour moi. Même quand je m'étais perdu dans ma propre vie, quand je savais plus quoi faire. Tu as toujours, toujours été là ! J'ai laissé tout ça traîner trop longtemps, j'avais besoin de me retrouver aussi. _Fit-il en posant ses mains sur mes épaules en me regardant dans les yeux._ Je vais t'aider. Enfin, je vais te faire rencontrer quelqu'un qui t'aidera. J'espère.

\- Je ne veux pas voir de psychomages. _Dis-je d'un ton catégorique._

\- Qui t'a parlé d'un psychomage ? _Sourit-il étrangement._ On va aller dans un endroit particulier qui va t'aider à penser à autre chose, ça va te faire du bien ! _Fit-il sûr de lui._

Je le regarde sans comprendre, mais ne cherche pas plus loin. Je n'ai que peu d'espoir pour moi-même, mais tant que je n'ai pas à parler de mon passé et de ce que j'essaie désespérément de fuir…

Drago me fait transplaner devant les portes de son domaine, ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je m'aperçois qu'il fait nuit. Au moins, il y a peu de chance que je croise Astoria et encore moins Scorpius.

Drago m'accompagne en quelques minutes jusqu'à mes nouveaux appartements sans que nous croisions qui que ce soit, à mon plus grand soulagement. Je retrouve donc les appartements que j'occupais parfois quand je venais pour quelques jours, cela me rend légèrement nostalgique de ma vie d'avant-guerre. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je perde le contrôle ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à reconstruire mes barrières d'Occlumencies ?

\- Va prendre un bon bain. _M'ordonna Drago._ Je vais demander à un Paul de t'apporter de nouveaux vêtements. Demain matin à la première heure, nous allons faire des achats.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas obligé… _Dis-je un peu honteux qu'il fasse tout cela pour moi._

Il me regarde pendant un bon moment, j'ai presque l'impression qu'il cherche ses mots. Puis dans une attitude que je ne lui connais pas, il me prend dans ses bras.

\- Severus, tu es mon parrain et je t'aime. Je me doute que ce ne doit pas être facile, mais je t'aiderai. Je te le promets.

Avant que j'aie pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Drago était déjà parti, me laissant un peu hagard dans mes appartements. C'est presque dans un état second que je vais dans la salle de bain, la baignoire est déjà pleine. Je m'y plonge avec délectation et me détends pour la première fois depuis… Bien longtemps.

Mon esprit se fait un peu plus clair mais aussi bien plus apaisé. Maintenant que j'ai récupéré une partie de mes facultés mentales, je peux sentir l'odeur de la potion de relaxation ainsi que sentir les effets d'une potion antidépresseurs. Drago est véritablement un Serpentard jusqu'au bout des doigts, je ne peux même pas être en colère contre lui. Alors je profite de cet instant de presque bien-être.

Je finis par sortir de la salle de bain, propre et complètement nu, un elfe, Paul, était venu prendre mes vêtements, certainement pour les brûler ! Je m'allonge sur le lit après avoir lu le petit mot de Drago, dans l'espoir de ne pas avoir besoin de prendre ma potion pour dormir à peu près convenablement.

« _Repose-toi bien, demain sera une longue journée. Essaie de ne pas prendre ta potion…_ »

Mais c'était peine perdue, une heure après m'être endormi, les cauchemars me firent hurler de terreur. Heureusement que des sorts étaient déjà posés sur la chambre pour l'insonoriser. Je suis en sueur et de violents tremblements parcourent mon corps, je ne sais si c'est l'effet des cauchemars ou du manque. C'est avec regret et une pointe de honte quant à l'idée de décevoir Drago que je prends ma potion. Je finis par m'endormir de nouveau, sombrant dans un sommeil sans rêves.

SS SS SS SS

Drago et moi étions dans un petit salon privé, il venait tout juste de poser un sort d'intimité et de fermer les portes d'un puissant sort. Cela m'inquiétait un peu, je n'avais jamais vu Drago prendre autant de précautions, les seules exceptions avaient été pendant la guerre.

Il était dans un fauteuil face à moi, il me regardait avec un sérieux déconcertant, semblant prêt à avoir une discussion plus que sérieuse avec moi. Nous venions tout juste de rentrer, j'étais vêtu de mes nouveaux vêtements, un jeans noir, une chemise vert foncé et des chaussures de ville. C'était Drago qui m'avait conseillé et bien que je n'eus pas vraiment mon mot à dire, je n'avais pas à me plaindre de son bon goût.

\- En signant ce contrat de mariage avec Astoria, mon père a pourri nos vies à tous les deux. _Commença Drago les yeux dans le vague._ Même s'il était déjà mort, je lui en voulais tellement. Je n'aimais pas Astoria et je ne suis pas sûr de l'aimer pleinement un jour. _Avoua-t-il avant de me regarder dans les yeux avec douleur._ Quand nous avons dû emménager ensemble, je n'en pouvais plus, je me sentais mal et j'en voulais à mon père pour cette vie. J'étais exécrable avec elle, je lui criais dessus plus que je ne lui parlais, et le pire vint quand j'ai commencé à la frapper.

\- Tu frappes Astoria ? _Demandai-je en grondant de colère._

\- Je la frappais, ce n'est plus le cas depuis deux ans maintenant. Mais oui, je l'ai frappé et n'en suis pas fier.

Un moment de silence s'éternisa, nous laissant tous les deux songeurs. J'en voulais à Drago pour avoir frappé sa femme, je pensais à ma propre mère inconsciente après les coups de mon père. Mais je m'en voulais aussi, je n'avais rien vu, je n'avais été qu'une loque qui n'avait pas pu aider Drago et le protéger de lui ainsi que sa femme de lui-même.

\- Tu es gay ? _Demandai-je simplement._

\- Tu retrouves enfin tes capacités de raisonnement ! _Sourit Drago avant de redevenir grave._ Oui ou bi. Et sans amour, imagine que d'avoir des rapports avec Astoria pour avoir un enfant dans les cinq années qui suivaient notre mariage n'était pas des plus simple. J'ai essayé de trouver un moyen de rompre le contrat de mariage, mais impossible. Un soir, c'est aller tellement loin qu'elle m'a lancé un sort de découpe pour se défendre. Dit-il en relevant sa chemise pour me montrer une cicatrice longue de vingt centimètres sur son abdomen. Je me suis rendu compte de ce que je faisais et de ce que j'étais devenu, je suis parti du manoir et j'ai traîné dans le Londres moldu. J'ai marché pendant des heures en réfléchissant à tout ça. Et sorti de nulle part, je suis tombé sur l'enseigne d'un club gay. Je n'ai pas hésité, je suis entré en tant qu'invité pour voir. _Fit mon filleul en rougissant un peu._

\- Un club gay ? _Me moquai-je gentiment._

\- Oui ! _Fit-il en me regardant fièrement, me défiant de dire quoi que ce soit._ Un club gay, tout le monde porte des masques, ce qui garantit la discrétion. Il y a diverses salles pour encore plus d'intimité. Je n'ai rien pu faire le premier soir, mais je suis rentré en oubliant complètement ma colère contre Astoria. Je suis revenu le lendemain après avoir pris de l'argent moldu à Gringotts pour pouvoir participer. _Dit-il en évitant mon regard._ Cela fait deux ans et je vais toujours dans ce club, bien qu'un peu moins souvent. Je t'en parle parce que nous y allons ce soir.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je y aller ? _Fis-je surpris, ce n'est certainement pas ça qui va m'aider, bien que je ne dirai pas non, cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas pris mon pied._

\- Je suis certain que ça fait longtemps, et ça te fera le plus grand bien ! _Affirma Drago en me regardant de nouveau._ De plus, je t'ai dit avoir quelqu'un à te présenter, c'est lui qui m'a appris à me contrôler avec Astoria.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit que vous portiez des masques ? _Demandai-je suspicieusement._

\- Les habitués finissent par porter toujours le même, on se reconnait par nos masques. Mais même sans cela, il est différent.

\- Différent ?

\- Il ne vient pas que pour la baiser, parfois il ne fait que tourner autour des autres, regarder, toucher un peu. Il a un magnétisme fou et tout le monde finit par être attiré par lui. Certains veulent le soumettre car il ne l'a jamais été, il ne fait que dominer. Et les autres veulent être dominés par lui, mais il ne domine pas n'importe qui.

\- Je n'ai certainement pas l'intention de me faire dominer ! _Affirmai-je avec fermeté._

\- T'ai-je parlé de te faire dominer par lui ? Profite déjà d'être là-bas pour te détendre, tu verras par toi-même sa façon d'avoir le contrôle et de t'aider à l'avoir. _Fit Drago en se levant, signifiant ainsi que la conversation est terminée._ Nous partirons une heure après le repas du soir.

Je hochais pensivement la tête quand une idée me vint.

\- Les contrats de mariage ne sont pas censés être faire en sorte qu'aucun des deux époux ne trompe l'autre ? _Demandai-je surpris._

\- C'est effectivement le cas. _Affirma Drago le sourire aux lèvres._ Mais les « _Sangs-Purs_ » excluent toujours le fait qu'un membre de leur famille pourrait avoir des rapports avec un moldu !

Sur ces paroles, Drago enleva ses sorts de discrétion et partit sans un mot de plus. Drago ne cessait de me surprendre, Serpentard jusqu'au bout, un sourire de fierté orne mes lèvres alors que je sors finalement de la pièce pour concocter mes potions.


	2. Le Club Gay

Salute ! Étant donné que j'ai bien avancé sur ma fic, je vous remets un chapitre (Vous aurez le troisième vendredi ou samedi ! ;)) ! Je vous remercie, car j'ai eu quelques idées en lisant vos reviews ! Donc merci beaucoup !

Je voulais aussi mettre au clair le fond de la fic. On m'a parlé de BDSM, n'oubliez pas qu'on parle ici d'un Club Gay, et non un club BDSM. Il est vrai que j'ai parlé de domination et de soumission, mais je tiens à vous rappeler qu'il y a différente façon d'être dominé ou soumis dans une relation sexuelle ou même dans la vie courante. Ici je parlerai plus de BD (Bondage/Domination) que de SM (Sado/Masochisme), enfin après tout dépend ce que vous pensez être une relation BDSM. Mais il n'y aura aucun extrême.

Voilà, je tenais juste à clarifier les choses pour que vous ne soyez pas déçu !

Bonne lecture !

PS : Hitori, il va réellement falloir que tu créées un compte pour que je puisse te répondre en message privé ! ^^ Merci à toi pour tes reviews !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Le Club Gay**_

L'endroit était discret, dans une petite ruelle derrière un magasin de meuble. Si ce n'était pas Drago qui m'avait amené jusqu'ici, je n'y serais jamais allé de moi-même. Rien n'indique quoi que ce soit, pas même un panneau, il y a simplement une porte grise avec inscrit « Club Mars ». Celons Drago, une référence a un livre moldu comme quoi les hommes viendraient de Mars. En y entrant, nous faisons face à un homme, la lumière est tamisée de fait que je pourrais à peine reconnaître Drago si je ne savais pas déjà que c'était lui.

Je peux voir sept lumières rouges allumées en haut du mur droit, trois sur le mur gauche et une au-dessus d'une porte que j'aperçois brièvement grâce à la lumière sur le comptoir de l'homme. Je ne comprends leurs utilités qu'après, quand Drago nous annonça.

\- Bonsoir. Deux Martiens, dont un invité.

\- Bonsoir, Messieurs. Heureux de vous recevoir. Veuillez prendre une des portes de gauche.

Drago passa devant moi alors que je saluais à mon tour l'homme d'un signe de tête. Une lumière au-dessus de la porte, identique aux autres, s'alluma à l'instant même où Drago l'ouvrit. Je compris que cela servait à la discrétion des clients, les pièces étant occupées s'illuminent. Pour preuve, je vis du coin de l'œil la porte d'à côté s'éteindre alors que je suivais Drago dans la pièce.

Nous entrons dans une pièce toute en longueur, il y a des casiers collés aux murs de gauche et de droite ainsi que deux bancs au centre. L'endroit était bien mieux éclairé, sûrement pour que nous puissions voir ce que vous faisons. En face se trouvait une porte avec un voyant lumineux, le même qui s'était allumé au-dessus de celle que nous venions de passer. Drago s'avança vers un banc pour s'y assoir alors que je restais debout à le regarder.

\- J'ai changé ma voix la première fois que je suis venu, de peur qu'on me reconnaisse quand même, tu devrais faire pareil. On ne sait jamais. _Me fit-il avec un regard entendu._ Nous sommes dans l'un des vestiaires invités. _Me fit calmement Drago en me regardant._ On voit mal dans la pièce précédente, c'est pour préserver notre identité, je t'assure que même si quelqu'un entre après toi ou est déjà là, on ne peut pas se reconnaître. Je ne sais pas si tu as vu, mais il y a dix portes à gauche pour les nouveaux venus accompagnés d'un ancien ou pour les visiteurs occasionnels. Dix portes sur la droite pour les habitués ayant un abonnement. Il faut absolument un abonnement parce qu'il y a une salle avant les vestiaires pour payer. Après trois mois, on peut demander à avoir un abonnement, et crois-moi, le mec à l'entrée a une très bonne mémoire des visages, même dans le noir. _Fit Drago en riant_. Il y a une drôle de machine moldue où il faut mettre notre argent pour pouvoir recharger le badge, heureusement que Gringotts m'a bien expliqué l'argent moldu. Il y a de ce côté-là une pièce qui n'existe pas pour les habitués, nous trouverons dans la prochaine salle un homme pour régler l'entrée, choisir un masque et nous expliquer les règles.

\- Les règles ? _Demandai-je soudainement, parlant pour la première fois depuis notre arrivée._

\- J'ai eu peur que tu ne parles jamais. _Se moqua gentiment Drago._ Interdiction de toucher s'il y a refus de la personne, que ce soit par un geste, un regard ou une parole. Interdiction d'enlever les masques, même si quelqu'un en fait la demande. Si tu reconnais quelqu'un, interdiction de dévoiler son identité, ici ou ailleurs. Et pour finir, port obligatoire du préservatif.

Je le regarde avec de grands yeux, le préservatif ? J'en ai déjà entendu parler, mais je n'en ai jamais mis. Je reprends vite mon air impassible, bien moins rapidement que si je n'avais pas été sous l'emprise de ma potion, c'est donc sans étonnement que je vois Drago sourire moqueusement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, moi non plus je ne savais pas en mettre avant d'arriver ici. _Fit-il pour me rassurer_. Je ne connaissais même pas le nom. Si tu restes en position de dominant, donne-le à celui qui te fera une fellation, il te le mettra.

Il commença à retirer ses chaussures puis baissa son pantalon. Je me retourne aussitôt. C'est une attitude puérile, je le sais, nous sommes faits pareil. Outre le fait qu'il est nettement plus beau que moi. J'entends son petit rire, un rire un peu moqueur, mais bien moins que ce à quoi je me serais attendu. J'aimerais ne pas avoir eu ce réflexe, mais c'est mon filleul tout de même !

\- Et les portes derrière lui ? _Demandai-je pour me distraire après avoir entendu la fermeture éclair de Drago._

\- Il y a deux portes, les pièces réservées pour les invités. Ceux qui viennent pour la première fois sans être accompagnés. Je suis passé par là, la première fois. Tu rentres directement dans le vestiaire, comme si, sauf qu'une personne vient directement te voir pour t'expliquer ce que tu dois faire. Tu peux rentrer sans payer uniquement quand tu passes ses portes, mais tu ne peux ni toucher ni être touché, de quelques façons que ce soit. Autant te dire que c'est assez frustrant…

J'entends le bruit d'un casier qu'on ouvre, puis des bruits de vêtements qu'on met ou qu'on enlève. Pendant un instant, il ne dit plus rien et moi non plus, pas par manque de questions, mais par inquiétude. Je me demande encore ce qu'il m'a pris de suivre Drago, pourquoi ai-je accepté ? Parce que j'ai envie de prendre un peu de bon temps ? Chose que je n'ai pas faite depuis des années ! Parce qu'il est venu pour m'aider ? Parce que ma curiosité l'emporte ? Ou tout simplement parce que je suis devenu fou ? Oui, cela doit être ça !

\- Tu peux te retourner, je suis prêt. _Fit Drago avec un sourire que je pouvais entendre dans sa voix._

Je me retourne lentement, m'attendant au pire, et si je le voyais nu ? Je sais que c'est complètement crétin comme idée, après tout, je m'apprête à rentrer dans un club gay avec lui. Le voir nu serait peut-être pas la pire image que je pourrai voir ce soir. Mais en me retournant, je vois qu'il est vêtu d'un pantalon de jogging noir.

\- Tu comptes t'habiller un jour ? _Me demanda-t-il moqueur._ Tu mets tes vêtements dans un casier et tu prends le pantalon qu'il y a dedans, ils sont tous propres, ne t'inquiète pas.

Drago se retourna pour ne pas me regarder, je sais qu'il faisait cela pour moi, cela me rassura un peu. Je mis tout de même quelques secondes à aller jusqu'à un casier, j'en sortis le pantalon de jogging qui n'avait pas l'air très chaud. L'idée que l'atmosphère devait l'être bien assez comme ça me fit intérieurement rire et soulagea un peu le poids sur mes épaules. Je me répétai que je n'étais obligé à rien et que je pourrai repartir quand je le voudrai. Je commence à enlever mes chaussures quand l'idée de me déshabiller sans un bruit devint presque insupportable.

\- Comment sait-on les personnes que l'on ne doit pas toucher ? _Demandai-je plus pour éviter le silence que par véritable intérêt._

\- Dans la pièce suivante, en plus de nous donner les règles et un masque, on reçoit un bracelet lumineux. Il y a plusieurs couleurs, les rouges sont les invités et donc ceux qui ne doivent ni toucher ni être touchés. Un visiteur occasionnel a un bracelet gris. Un habitué a un bracelet vert. Un accompagnant, comme moi, a un bracelet bleu et pour ta première visite, en tant qu'accompagné, tu auras un bracelet violet.

\- On est différencié des autres ? _Demandai-je surpris, en mettant le pantalon par-dessus mon boxer._ Même toi ?

\- Oui. Je t'accompagne et je dois donc tout t'expliquer et t'aider à t'intégrer. J'ai remarqué que l'accompagnant avait un rôle très important, surtout qu'on est un peu perdu en arrivant ici la première fois. Je ne te laisserai pas, à moins que tu me le demandes. Dans tous les cas, bien que je ne m'en inquiète pas, personne ne te fera rien si tu ne le veux pas. Et à moins qu'un gars ne t'écoute pas, essaie d'être diplomate. _Fit-il avec une once de menace dans la voix._

Je n'ajoutai rien à cela, j'avais compris qu'il risquait aussi de se faire virer si moi, celui qu'il accompagnait, faisais un pas de travers. J'avais encore un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi, mais cet endroit a l'air de compter énormément pour lui. Je me promets intérieurement de faire mon possible pour ne pas le mettre dans l'embarras. Je me regarde à moitié nue, remerciant la marque des Ténèbres d'avoir disparu. Je pose mes affaires dans mon casier et garde ma baguette à la main en refermant mon casier avant de m'apercevoir que je ne peux garder ma baguette.

\- Aucun moyen pour la baguette ? _Demandai-je un peu inquiet de ne pas l'avoir sur moi._

\- Non, désolé. _Dit-il sincèrement._ Je pose un sort sur mon casier pour que moi seul puisse l'ouvrir, par prévention… N'oublie pas de changer ta voix avant.

Je m'exécute tranquillement avant de lui dire que je suis prêt. Il se retourne sans trop me regarder, je l'en remercie silencieusement. C'est tout de même un peu inquiet que je le suis dans la pièce suivante. Une petite salle avec un minuscule bureau ainsi qu'un jeune homme se tenant devant une machine que je savais s'appeler « _ordinateur_ ».

\- Bonjour, Messieurs. Heureux de vous recevoir. _Fit-il gentiment._ Un nom ? Un forfait ?

\- Sur le compte Dragon, D32. _Fit simplement Drago en s'avançant._

L'homme tapa sur les touches de l'ordinateur et après quelques instants le tourna vers Drago. Il regarda à peine l'écran et tapa à son tour quelque chose sur la machine. Le jeune homme sembla satisfait puisqu'il sourit et retourna l'appareil vers lui.

\- Vous souhaitez le même forfait qu'habituellement ?

\- Oui. _Confirma Drago._ Est-il possible de le reporter sur mon invité ? _Demanda-t-il._

\- Bien sûr. _Opina simplement l'homme._

Il prit deux bracelets dans un tiroir, un violet et un bleu. Il plaça une partie du bracelet bleu sur un appareil qui était relié à son ordinateur et un bruit discret retentit, il refit la même opération avec le bracelet violet. Il tendit le bleu à Drago qui le prit et me tendit le violet. D'une simple pression, le bracelet était bien fixé à mon poignet.

\- Vous êtes responsable du bien-être de votre invité et vous devez donc ne pas le laisser seul, sauf s'il vous le demande. S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, ou qu'il enfreint volontairement une règle importante de notre règlement, vous serez aussi responsable que lui. _Récita le jeune homme d'une voix monocorde._ Si quelqu'un vous fait comprendre d'arrêter ce que vous entreprenez, que ce soit par un regard, par un geste ou en le disant, vous devrez arrêter immédiatement. Tout doit être consenti et rien ne doit être forcé. Si vous reconnaissez quelqu'un, vous avez interdiction de dévoiler son identité, ici ou ailleurs. Le port du préservatif est obligatoire, vous disposez de plusieurs boites de préservatifs dans chaque pièce. Le port du masque est obligatoire, vous n'avez pas le droit de l'enlever et encore moins de demander à quelqu'un de le faire. Si vous le salissez et que vous voulez en changer, des paniers contenant des masques propres sont disponibles dans les toilettes, vous pourrez donc en changer en toute discrétion.

Drago sortait son propre masque de l'une des poches du jogging à l'instant même où le jeune homme me désigna de la main le bac pour en choisir un. Celui de Drago ne laissait voir que le bas de son visage, partant de son nez jusqu'à ses cheveux. Il semblait être fait en dentelle, avec plusieurs arabesques et de minuscules détails étaient bien présents si l'on savait bien observer. Le contour des yeux était bien noir, mais plus on allait vers l'extérieur, plus la dentelle se faisait claire, passant du gris pour aller jusqu'à un blanc éclatant. Le masque lui allait magnifiquement bien, je n'avais même pas l'espoir d'en trouver un qui m'aille bien.

Je regardais les différents masques, il y en avait pour tous les goûts, des masques en tissus, en dentelle de mauvaise qualité et en cuir. Certains couvraient entièrement le visage, d'autre juste le nez et les yeux, et les derniers, comme celui de Drago, le nez jusqu'à la base des cheveux. Dans le tas de masques, un seul attira véritablement mon regard, un masque dans le même genre que celui de Drago, il semblait fait en dentelle avec quelques arabesques, mais sans dessins particuliers. Le masque est noir avec quelques traits blancs. Je décide de ne pas plus m'attarder, c'est sûrement celui qui me plait le plus, et de toute manière, je ne le verrai pas.

L'homme se lève et ouvre la porte, Drago me laisse passer devant lui, un petit sourire collé sur ses lèvres.

\- Bienvenu dans notre club, Messieurs. J'espère vous revoir bientôt. _Nous fit-il alors que je sortais déjà._

La pièce était aussi grande que la grande salle, il y avait un énorme bar circulaire au centre. Sur la droite une piste de danse d'où se trémoussaient déjà de nombreux hommes. J'aperçus au loin un homme sortant d'une des dix portes, sûrement un habitué sortant des vestiaires.

\- Comment fait-on pour ressortir ? _Demandai-je curieusement à Drago._

\- Regarde. _Fit-il en me faisant me retourner vers la porte, il me désigna un petit boitier noir à côté de la dernière porte d'où clignotait une lumière rouge._ Tu passes ton bracelet dessus, ton bracelet a enregistré dans quel vestiaire tu as mis tes affaires, une lumière verte avec un chiffre s'allumera au-dessus de la porte quand tu pourras entrer. Le numéro correspond à celui de ton bracelet, c'est pour le cas où plusieurs personnes veulent sortir au même moment, histoire que personne ne se trompe de vestiaire.

Ingénieux ces moldus, bien plus que nous voulons le penser. Je me retourne vers cette grande salle centrale, je peux voir dans le fond plusieurs couloirs partant dans des endroits que je ne peux voir. Sur la gauche se trouvent des canapés, fauteuils et chaises, des danseurs se déhanchent sur des barres en métal. Il n'y a devant nous qu'un simple chemin menant au bar, simple mais avec des coins un peu plus intimes que les autres, des canapés et fauteuils entourés de rideaux pour un peu plus d'intimité tout en étant vu. Certains nous observaient, d'autres parlaient, et encore d'autres baisaient comme si de rien n'était.

Drago alla jusqu'au bar et nous commanda deux Mojitos, une boisson alcoolisée moldue. Il passa son bracelet sur le boitier que lui tendit le barman et je dus en faire de même. Alors que nous attendions tranquillement, mon regard dévia bien malgré moi. Je regardais l'un des trois danseurs qui dansaient sur le bar dans un simple boxer qui ne cachait pas grand-chose de ce qu'il contenait. Drago me sortit de ma contemplation en me donnant mon verre, je partis en essayant de contrôler mon rougissement. Mais dans cette ambiance tamisée, il y avait peu de chance qu'on me voit.

On s'isola sans trop l'être, voir sans vraiment être vu. Drago et moi étions assis l'un devant l'autre, écoutant cette musique moldue que je ne connaissais absolument pas. J'étais soulagé d'être ici, c'était beaucoup moins assourdissant qu'au bar, bien que la vue des danseurs compense grandement l'agression de mes tympans.

Je commence à boire cette délicieuse boisson alors que mon regard vagabonde dans la salle. Tout le monde semble faire sa petite vie, discuter, danser. On pourrait ne pas croire que ce club gay fait se rencontrer des personnes pour le plaisir de la chair, sauf si l'on regarde d'assez prêt pour voir des mains se balader sous la table, sur le corps d'un autre ou sur son propre corps. Je pus même apercevoir quelques hommes procurant une fellation à d'autres qui sont tranquillement installés parlant avec les hommes qui les entourent comme si rien ne se passait. Mon regard s'attarda sur l'homme qui en prenait un autre sauvagement contre le mur, puis finalement sur le couple que j'avais vu en entrant sur le canapé pas loin du nôtre. Au vu de la bouche grande ouverte de celui qui se faisait prendre, le plaisir y était. La vue de ce spectacle fut cachée par une paire de fesses, un homme semblait vouloir utiliser cette bouche ouverte à une autre activité…

Une fois nos verres finis, Drago se lève sans quitter le trio des yeux. Je pouvais clairement apercevoir l'érection de mon filleul à travers le jogging, il faut avouer que le spectacle est plus que plaisant, mais pour ma part je n'arrive pas à bander. Cela me contrarie un peu d'ailleurs.

\- Excitant, n'est-ce pas ? _Me fit Drago en passant devant le trio qui changeait de position._ Allez, je vais te faire visiter les autres salles.

Après avoir déposé nos verres sur le bar, je suivis Drago jusqu'à un couloir qui était sur la gauche. C'était un petit chemin qui conduisait à une pièce plutôt grande qui n'était en fait que le début d'un couloir menant à plusieurs portes.

\- C'est les des couloirs menant aux différentes salles. Tous les chemins que l'on voit dans la salle principale mènent à un seul et même couloir. _Dit-il en parlant un peu moins fort, la musique étant nettement atténuée ici._ Il y a beaucoup de pièces avec différent thème. Tu peux y trouver une chambre avec un grand lit, un salon, il y a aussi une salle de musculation, un sauna et un spa. Et d'autres que tu découvriras par toi-même. _Fit-il fièrement avec un petit sourire aux lèvres._

Nous marchions tranquillement dans le couloir, il y avait parfois de petits interstices dans le mur qui permettait d'espionner les activités des personnes à l'intérieur. Alors que j'essayais d'être le plus discret possible en regardant dans une pièce où un couple commençait doucement à s'échauffer, Drago se fit plaquer contre le mur juste à côté. Dans un réflexe totalement inutile, je cherche ma baguette à mon poignet, mais évidemment, je ne l'ai pas ! J'allais défendre mon filleul quand je me rendis compte qu'il n'essayait nullement de se débattre contre cette armoire à glace.

Bien au contraire, le jeune homme que j'avais connu à la naissance ondulait sans honte contre le corps de l'homme. Celui-ci ne se souciait même pas de moi, mon cœur s'accéléra encore plus quand je vis nettement les deux mains de Drago passer sous le pantalon de l'homme pour toucher ses fesses. Et avant même que je comprenne ce qu'il se passait, Drago sortit le sexe de l'homme pour le masturber et celui-ci en fit de même. Je regardais la scène sans savoir quoi en penser, j'étais cloué sur place à regarder mon filleul, puis aussi vite que cela avait commencé, après quelques paroles murmurées l'un à l'autre, ils se détachèrent sans avoir joui et l'homme partit dans une salle d'où sortaient déjà des gémissements.

\- Désolé. _Haleta Drago en rougissant quelque peu._ Attends-moi là. _Fit-il en allant à son tour dans la pièce où l'homme était entré._

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il me plante là, comme ça ! Je regarde la porte pendant un moment, et sans que je ne sache pourquoi, mes pas me mènent à l'un des interstices pour voir à l'intérieur. Je vois Drago à genou devant l'homme, celui-ci à une main dans ses cheveux. Je vois curieusement l'homme écarter les jambes avant de comprendre aux mouvements de bras de Drago que mon filleul a très certainement un ou plusieurs doigts dans l'antre de cette armoire à glace.

\- Votre accompagnant vous a fait faux bond ? _Demanda un homme à mon oreille._

Je sursaute très légèrement, je me sens presque honteux d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit de voyeurisme. Mais l'homme à la voix grave qui vient de m'interrompre dans ma contemplation ne semble pas faire plus attention que cela à moi, il regarde lui aussi ce qu'il se passe dans la pièce.

\- Il m'a lâchement abandonné pour s'envoyer en l'air. _Dis-je grognon._

\- Avouons qu'il est sur un beau morceau. _Répondit l'homme avec une pointe d'humour._

\- N'est-il pas censé me surveiller ? Faire attention à ce qu'on ne me fasse aucun mal ? _Demandai-je avec sarcasme._

\- Je suis certain que vous pouvez vous défendre seul. _Répondit sérieusement l'homme._

Je détourne mon regard de Drago pour tomber dans les yeux de l'homme. Il a l'air jeune, aucune ride n'est visible sur ce beau visage. Dans la pénombre, je ne peux voir que des yeux verts foncés, il a une lueur de désir au fond de ceux-ci, mais ils sont également emplis d'un sérieux que je n'aurais jamais pensé trouver ici. Il détourne de nouveau les yeux pour regarder mon neveu se mettre un préservatif, ou pour regarder le couple à côté que je n'ai même pas pris le temps de regarder.

\- Le plus dur n'est pas de se protéger des autres, mais de soi-même. Fit-il songeur et toujours étrangement sérieux.

\- Vous avez l'air bien jeune pour avoir des paroles aussi sages. _Constatai-je simplement en continuant de le regarder._

\- Jeune. _Répéta-t-il avant de lâcher un petit rire dénué d'humour._ Je n'ai pas eu le droit d'être jeune. J'ai dû être un homme, assumer un fardeau bien plus grand que moi. _Fit-il mortellement sérieux._ Ce n'est que quand j'ai poussé les portes de ce club que j'ai réussi à m'évader loin de tout, à vivre enfin.

\- N'avez-vous jamais connu la liberté avant ce jour ? _Demandai-je curieux._

L'homme me regarda de nouveau, il semblait presque surpris par ma question. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être attiré par lui, il était mystérieux, il m'intriguait sans que je ne le veuille vraiment. J'étais certain qu'aucun autre homme ne lui ressemblait ici, il devait être unique. Qui était-il ? Quelle avait été sa vie pour qu'il en parle ainsi ?

\- J'ai pensé la connaître à plusieurs reprises. _Avoua-t-il en me regardant de nouveau._ Mais où que j'aille, quoi que je fasse, je ne suis pas vraiment libre.

\- À part ici. _Dis-je simplement._

\- À part ici. _Répéta-t-il._

Son regard s'égara une nouvelle fois dans la pièce et j'en fis de même. Drago semblait prendre son pied en pénétrant l'homme contre le mur, c'était un peu étrange de voir un jeune homme aussi frêle que Drago prendre un homme aussi bien bâti. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs apprécier le traitement, nous pouvions entendre ses gémissements de plaisir.

J'étais si captivé par ce spectacle que je ne vis pas l'homme à côté de moi se rapprocher, mais je sentis nettement son corps s'approcher du mien jusqu'à me coller. Il se glissa derrière moi en me frôlant autant qu'il le pouvait. Mon cœur s'accéléra de nouveau pour deux raisons, la première était que je ne voulais absolument pas être dominé, la seconde était l'inquiétude face à mon impuissance. Malgré tout ce que j'avais vu depuis mon arrivé, je n'avais pas été en érection une seule fois, et Merlin sait que tout ce que j'ai pu voir été plus que bandant.

Malgré ma crainte, je ne pus dire un mot. Je sentais les merveilleuses caresses de l'homme sur mon torse, titillant mes tétons. Des vagues de plaisir me firent délicieusement frissonner. Mon sexe commença doucement à se redresser, je n'eus même pas le temps d'en être soulagé que l'homme glissait déjà sa main dans mon pantalon.

\- Vous avez gardé votre boxer ? _Fit l'homme un brin moqueur en le baissant simplement pour avoir accès à mon sexe._ Cela se voit que c'est votre première visite. Personnellement, j'ai dû le perdre après à peine une heure quand j'ai décidé de passer aux choses sérieuses. _Ria-t-il de lui-même tout en continuant sa caresse sur mon membre._

Je ne lui répondis pas, je ne le pouvais pas, les mots semblaient coincés dans ma gorge. Trop de plaisirs. Depuis combien de temps ne m'étais-je pas fait masturber ? Je ne saurais le dire, mais cela devait être bien avant la Seconde Guerre, je n'avais guère le temps pendant. J'avais baisé sans une once de sentiment, sans une once de tendresse. Mais je ne saurais dire quand était la dernière fois où j'avais été touché avec tant de douceur, tant d'attention. Peut-être que cela n'était jamais arrivé d'ailleurs.

Je sentais parfaitement l'érection se frotter contre mes fesses, mais l'inquiétude me quittait doucement, je sentais que l'homme ne ferait rien de plus. Cela me fut confirmé quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas _. Me murmura-t-il._ Je ne ferai jamais rien que vous ne voulez pas. Profitez seulement.

C'est ce que je fis. Mon regard était sur les deux couples dans la pièce, cela ne me dérangeait même plus que mon filleul soit l'un d'eux, je ne voyais maintenant plus que quatre hommes donnant du plaisir à leurs partenaires. Mais mon esprit était focalisé sur ce sexe qui se frottait contre moi, sur la main droite qui me masturbait de la plus merveilleuse des façons et sur la gauche qui caressait mon torse en pinçant parfois un téton.

Je jouis bien plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais voulu, un gémissement un peu plus grave sonna ma jouissance. L'homme ressortit sa main de mon pantalon et à ma plus grande surprise en léchant un doigt sous mes yeux effarés.

\- Votre addiction donne quelques effets secondaires. _Fit-il simplement sans aucun reproche dans la voix._

Je le regarde surpris, ma potion donnerait-elle un goût à mon sperme ? Sans réfléchir, j'attrape le poignet du jeune homme et glisse un de ses doigts dans ma bouche. Je me rends compte de ce que je fais qu'une seconde plus tard, quand je croise son regard plus que surpris.

\- Je ne parlais pas de votre goût. _Avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire._ Même si j'avoue que c'était un spectacle plutôt excitant à voir ! _Fit-il avec un grand sourire_. Mais, les yeux légèrement troubles avec un petit problème d'érection. Ce n'est pas un Mojito qui donne ce résultat.

Il finit de nettoyer sa main en se léchant les doigts, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de chacun de ses doigts entrants dans sa bouche. Il se colla à moi pour un baiser chaste et partit non sans avoir glissé quelques mots à mon oreille : « _J'espère vous revoir_ ».

\- Qui est-ce ? _Demandai-je à Drago qui était enfin revenu, alors que l'homme avec un bracelet doré et brillant trônant fièrement à son poignet, partait._

\- Il n'a jamais donné de nom ou surnom. Mais on l'appelle « _Mystique : L'homme invisible_ ».


	3. Mystique : L'homme invisible

J'ai pas dis que cette fic n'allait pas faire plus de 6/7 chapitres ? Je sens que je vais encore me faire avoir par moi-même ! lol

Vous aurez la fameuse réponse à la question du bracelet doré et je vous devance en imaginant que vous allez penser que tout va un peu vite. Et vous avez parfaitement raison ! Mais n'oubliez pas que j'essaie de toujours penser à tout et que vous ne serez donc pas au bout de vos surprises ! Et que si c'est ainsi, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison ;)

Bonne lecture à vous ! Et merci d'avance pour vos reviews !

PS : Hitori : L'anonymat n'est pas vraiment anonymat si tu donnes ton pseudo ! Puis au moins tu pourrais t'abonner au fic que tu aimes pour recevoir un mail dès qu'il y a un nouveau chapitre ;)

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3 : Mystique : L'homme invisible_**

Voyant mon trouble, Drago m'avait directement ramené aux vestiaires. Nous avons croisé de nouveau le jeune homme des vestiaires qui nous avait donné les bracelets, il m'avait regardé un peu inquiet.

\- Tout s'est passé comme vous le désiriez ? _Avait-il demandé un peu inquiet alors que j'étais encore ailleurs, avec l'homme invisible, Mystique._

\- Très bien. Il a rencontré Mystique.

\- Ah. _Avait répondu le jeune homme, rassuré._

Drago m'avait poussé dans les vestiaires et j'étais resté debout, raide comme un piquet. Drago se déshabillait me laissant dans mes pensées, je me repassais toute la scène avec cet homme.

\- Quel est ce bracelet doré ? _Demandai-je alors que Drago était presque entièrement rhabillé._

\- C'est le bracelet VIP. _Fit-il alors qu'il me laissait la place pour m'habiller._ Après trois mois, tu peux prétendre avoir un forfait et devenir un habitué conférant quelques avantages. Après six mois minimum, tu peux devenir un VIP. Mais personne ne peut en faire la demande, c'est le gérant qui choisit les heureux élus. Et des élus, il y en a peu. Une dizaine tout au plus. Mais lui a été VIP après seulement trois mois. Cet homme invisible, Mystique, il est différent.

\- En quoi ? _Demandai-je pour en savoir plus, j'avais déjà remarqué qu'il était différent, avant même d'avoir vraiment rencontré d'autres hommes dans ce club._

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'à son arrivée, il est venu tous les jours pendant un mois complet. Sans jamais participer, il ne faisait qu'observer. Certains pensaient qu'il n'était là que pour regarder et se détendre, c'est rare mais ça arrive. _Fit songeusement Drago._ Puis un jour, il s'est mis derrière un homme qui en pénétrait un autre, et il lui a donné des ordres. De s'arrêter, d'y aller plus vite, de changer de position, dans ce genre-là. _Expliqua-t-il._ L'homme n'avait d'abord pas voulu se faire donner des ordres, mais il a finalement accepté. Après plusieurs fois, ils se sont rendu compte qu'il avait tellement observé les membres de ce club qu'il connaissait tout d'eux. Leurs positions préférées, les endroits sensibles de leur corps, leurs boissons préférées. Rien ne semble lui échapper.

\- Comment fait-il ? Il semblait savoir que j'avais bu un verre de Mojito, mais je ne l'ai pas vu.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on l'appelle l'homme invisible. _Fit Drago avec sérieux._ On ne le voit pas souvent dans la salle principale et pourtant il semble au courant de tout ce qu'il s'y passe. Même dans les pièces à l'écart, il apparait quand on ne s'y attend pas.

Je finis de m'habiller, après avoir longuement essuyé le sperme qui collait à ma peau avec le pantalon du club, et nous passons la porte pour repartir.

Drago me proposa un dernier verre dans le salon, j'acceptai sans hésiter, trop intrigué par ma soirée.

\- Je sais qu'il te fait te poser des questions. _Fit Drago après m'avoir mis une tasse de thé dans les mains._ Finis l'alcool pour aujourd'hui ! _Répondit-il à ma question muette devant cette tasse._

Je ne bronche pas, il est vrai que je me suis laissé plus qu'aller ces derniers temps. Peut-être est-il temps de se reprendre en main. Si seulement c'était aussi facile…

\- L'homme invisible est parfois très sérieux. Il semble connaître le pire de nous. _Avoua Drago avec gêne._

\- Comment cela ? _M'inquiétai-je immédiatement._

\- Un jour, il est venu me voir en me disant qu'il n'était pas bon de s'en prendre à plus faible que soi. Et qu'il ne fallait pas se défouler sur les autres pour des fautes dont ils n'étaient pas coupables. J'ai compris qu'il parlait d'Astoria. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il savait que je la battais.

J'étais intrigué et un peu inquiet qu'il puisse découvrir mes secrets. Il semblait en savoir déjà bien trop. J'essayais de taire la peur au fond de moi, une certaine excitation refaisait surface, chose que je n'avais plus sentie depuis la fin de la guerre. Je voulais le découvrir, cet homme que personne ne semble voir quand il ne le souhaite pas. Lui, que personne semble connaître mais qui connaît tout le monde.

\- Quels sont les avantages à être VIP ?

\- Une entrée privée, ne me demande pas où elle est. Je n'en sais strictement rien. Je connais l'entrée d'au moins deux salles qui leur sont réservées. Ils y ont accès avec leur bracelet et peuvent faire entrer qui ils veulent. Mais les chanceux sont rares.

\- Tu en as fait partie ? _Demandai-je avec curiosité._

Ses yeux gris croisèrent les miens, un bref sourire apparut sur ses lèvres avant de disparaitre presque aussitôt. J'aurais même pu penser l'avoir imaginé, mais je connais trop bien mon filleul.

\- Oui. _Répondit-il simplement._ Je n'ai rien le droit de dire sur elle. S'il apprend que j'ai parlé, et il le saura. Il ne m'y emmènera plus. J'ai trop à perdre. _Avoua-t-il._ Les VIPs peuvent emmener une ou deux personnes dans ses salles, mais ils ont entières responsabilités sur ce qu'il s'y passe. Alors peu sont les chanceux choisis pour y aller, souvent des personnes de confiance qu'ils connaissent. Ils ont trop à perdre pour emmener des inconnus avec eux.

\- Que perdraient-ils ? _Demandai-je tout en devinant la réponse._

\- Tout. Ce n'est même pas un retour en arrière. C'est l'expulsion du club sans possibilité d'y revenir.

Le silence se fit pendant quelques minutes, j'imaginais que tout comme moi, Drago devait penser à l'homme invisible. Il est intrigant, envoutant. Je ne sais si c'est mon envie de tout savoir sur tout, ou si c'est tout simplement la seule distraction que j'ai en quatre longues années de végétation.

\- Quoi qu'il t'ait dit, suis son conseil. _Fit Drago en se levant._

\- Il t'en a donné un ?

\- Tu me dis le tien, je te dirai le mien.

\- Il m'a dit d'arrêter de me droguer. _Avouai-je après avoir longuement hésité._

\- C'est une bonne idée. _Me répondit Drago après un instant de flottement._ Il m'a dit de venir ici chaque fois que j'avais envie de faire du mal à ma femme.

Drago commença à partir, enlevant doucement les protections qu'il avait posées sur le salon. L'attitude de l'homme invisible était intrigante, celle de Drago était étrange. J'avais l'impression de le redécouvrir. L'homme invisible avait été là pour Drago, j'en étais certain. C'est lui qui l'a aidé à se contrôler, mais comment ? Quelque chose m'échappait, cela ne se résumait pas qu'à ce que Drago baise. Il y avait autre chose, il y avait forcément autre chose. Je savais que Drago ne me répondrait pas, je ne lui posai donc aucune question.

\- C'est lui que tu voulais me faire rencontrer ? _Demandai-je pour être certain._

\- Oui. Je ne savais pas que cela serait aussi rapide. Mais j'en suis heureux, je suis certain qu'il t'aidera.

SS SS SS SS

J'étais dans le hammam. Je savais qu'il viendrait, il devait venir. Deux mois que je venais, avec ou sans Drago, de plus en plus sans lui d'ailleurs. J'attendais patiemment sa venue, il venait toujours à moi, chaque fois. Mais le grand changement du jour, pour moi, est de n'avoir pris aucune potion depuis plus de deux jours. J'étais assez fier de moi, et je n'osais imaginer ma récompense.

Car oui, Drago avait raison. Cet « homme invisible » m'avait aidé, pas de la façon dont j'aurais pensé, mais il l'avait fait. Le lendemain de mon premier jour, il était venu jusqu'à moi et avait conclu un marché.

 ** _Flash-Back_**

 _Je regardais désespérément le groupe dans une salle ressemblant à une chambre, j'essayais de me faire réagir pour avoir une érection. Mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence, la potion que je prenais pour échapper à la réalité, ma drogue en somme, avait pour effet secondaire de réduire drastiquement ma libido. Ma jouissance de la veille avait l'air bien loin._

 _Tout s'arrangea quand l'homme invisible se colla une nouvelle fois derrière moi et glissa ses mains sur mon corps. Je semblais me réanimer qu'avec son touché et bien que j'étais assez heureux d'être de nouveau fonctionnel, cela était plus que frustrant de dépendre d'un autre._

 _\- Essaie d'arrêter ta drogue, tu verras que tu banderas déjà dans les vestiaires. Fit l'homme sans une once de reproche ou de moquerie._

 _\- J'en ai besoin. Dis-je haletant. Pour dormir._

 _\- Il est parfois bon d'affronter ses cauchemars. De plus, tu pourrais prendre ton pied sans avoir peur de ne pas arriver jusqu'au moment fatidique à cause d'un problème technique. Regarde le petit cul qui se trémousse devant nous._

 _Il soulevait deux bons points, mais je préférais parler du second point plutôt que du premier. Nous avions au premier plan les fesses de l'un des hommes du groupe, il venait tout juste de s'assoir sur le sexe d'un de ses camarades de jeu. Nous avions donc en premier plan son fessier qui bougeait sans honte sur la hampe de chaire alors que l'homme en dessous écartait impunément ses fesses nous donnant un spectacle plus qu'alléchant._

 _\- Et si le seul cul qui m'intéresse est le tien ? Demandai-je avec un petit sourire fier._

 _\- Je veux bien croire qu'il t'intéresse. Répondit-il sur le ton de la confidence. Mais je suis certain que ce n'est pas le seul. Je t'intrigue et tu me veux, moi et mes secrets, parce que tu es un homme qui veut comprendre. Mais sache qu'il faut le mériter pour cela._

 _\- Le mériter ? Répétai-je au bord de la jouissance._

 _\- Sèvre-toi de ta drogue et laisse-moi t'aider à affronter tes démons. On ira doucement, tu y arriveras. Je promets de te récompenser à chaque étape._

 _\- Promis ? Demandai-je sans savoir pourquoi je faisais autant confiance à un inconnu._

 _\- Promis._

 _C'est sur cette promesse que je jouis violemment dans mon pantalon, une fois de plus._

 ** _Fin du Flash-Back_**

La première étape fut de parler de ma vie, chose que je n'ai jamais faite. Pourtant, je sentais que je pouvais faire confiance en cet homme, mon instinct me le disait. C'est donc trois jours plus tard que tout changea dans un salon VIP avec pour seule compagnie l'homme invisible.

 ** _Flash-Back_**

 _Je regardais Mystique se tenir derrière un homme, je n'entendais pas ce qu'il lui disait, mais j'étais certain qu'il lui disait quoi faire. L'homme s'arrêta brusquement dans ses coups de reins, et l'homme invisible sourit en relevant les yeux vers moi. Je regardais encore par l'interstice d'un mur, je n'avais encore jamais participé activement. Je n'avais pas réussi à arrêter ma potion, je n'avais pas bu de nouveau depuis que Drago m'avait sorti de mon état déplorable, outre le seul verre d'alcool que j'avais le droit de prendre ici, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Je n'avais donc toujours pas d'érection, seulement quand cet homme en face de moi me touchait. D'autres avaient bien essayé, et je les avais laissé faire pour voir, mais rien._

 _Son regard de braise sur moi allumait un feu en moi, une sorte de plaisir d'être vu, il me voyait. Tout était réel, chaque jour je me remémorais ses caresses sur mon corps, je pouvais presque sentir son érection contre mes fesses et sa main sur mon sexe. Et pourtant, aucune érection, comme si ce privilège n'était accordé qu'à lui, qu'à ses caresses. Il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de l'homme et celui-ci sortit doucement de l'anus du second homme qui avait l'air heureux qu'il bouge enfin, et sans prévenir, l'homme invisible donna un grand coup de bassin qui le fit rentrer violemment. C'est ainsi qu'il donna le rythme d'une baise endiablée. L'homme jouit en balançant la tête en arrière, sur l'épaule de l'homme invisible, celui-ci déposa un baiser contre son cou et une pointe de douleur que je ne préférai pas identifier, monta en moi._

 _Mais cela ne s'arrêta pas là, Mystique prit sa place et entra d'un coup sec dans le second qui était encore dans son brouillard post-orgasmique. L'homme invisible le colla contre son torse, je pouvais donc parfaitement voir son sexe entrer et sortir de ce délicieux petit cul, mais également les mains du jeune homme se balader sur ce torse imberbe et descendant doucement jusqu'à un sexe qui reprenait doucement de la vigueur._

 _Je pouvais presque sentir ma peau brûler aux endroits que je pouvais voir toucher, j'avais même des vagues de plaisir déferlant de mon anus, comme s'il l'appelait pour me faire baiser comme l'homme en face de moi. Je sentais la température monter drastiquement en moi, surtout avec les yeux de braise qui ne m'avaient pas quitté depuis le début. Ce n'est que quand je vis la main de l'homme invisible agripper le sexe de l'homme, sentant des traînées brulantes sur mon propre corps, que je m'aperçus que j'étais en érection ! J'étais excité par ce spectacle plus que chaud bouillant, une pointe de soulagement s'accapara de mon corps. La main glissa naturellement sur mon sexe, et quelques minutes plus tard, quand l'homme invisible jouit, j'en fis de même._

 _C'est donc le souffle court et la main encore dans le pantalon que l'homme invisible me découvrit. Tellement surpris par mon propre orgasme que je ne l'avais pas vu sortir de la pièce._

 _\- On prend du plaisir tout seul maintenant. Fit l'homme en collant son corps au mien comme à son habitude. Je pensais avoir la joie d'être le seul à te procurer autant de plaisir. Fit-il en souriant. Dans quelle position nous as-tu imaginées ? As-tu imaginé une seconde ma queue dans ton délicieux petit cul ? Murmura-t-il à mon oreille._

 _\- Je ne serai jamais soumis ! Grognai-je en savourant tout de même sa langue sur ma clavicule._

 _\- Qui essaies-tu de convaincre ? Moi, ou toi ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement tout en continuant ses baisers sur ma nuque. Le mot de soumis ne m'a jamais plu. Dit-il sincèrement. Même en étant à cette place on peut contrôler beaucoup de choses, tout autant que le dominant. De plus, je trouve dommage de se cantonner qu'à un seul « rôle »._

 _\- Je ne me soumettrais plus jamais. Avouais-je sans réfléchir._

 _\- Tu ne parles pas de sexe. Constata le jeune homme. Mais je peux comprendre, je pensais la même chose moi aussi._

 _Il regarda autour de nous, les hommes allaient et venaient en nous regardant du coin de l'œil, être avec l'homme invisible ne garantissait aucune véritable discrétion. Il me prit la main et me tira doucement dans un dédale de couloirs dans lesquels je me perdais encore quand j'étais seul. Puis nous nous arrêtons devant une porte avec une poignée dorée, comme le bracelet VIP de l'homme, il passa son bracelet devant un capteur bien dissimulé sur le mur et j'entendis un bruit de porte que l'on déverrouille. Il ouvrit et me laissa entrer dans ce qui ressemblait à un petit salon._

 _\- Nous serons plus tranquilles pour parler. Fit-il en me faisant signe de m'assoir._

 _\- Je ne veux pas parler. Répondis-je en m'asseyant tout de même._

 _\- Passons un accord, une question pour une question. Mais il faut une réponse sincère, dans la limite de ne pas dévoiler nos identités. Fit-il avec un sourire._

 _Si cet homme avait été un sorcier, il aurait très certainement été un Serpentard. Il savait parfaitement qu'il m'intriguait, cet accord pour me faire parler ne me donnait aucune garantie que ce qu'il me dirait serait vrai, mais je voulais tenter le coup._

 _\- Je te laisse me poser la première question. Me dit-il à mon plus étonnement._

 _\- Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais voulu répondre quand on te demande ton prénom ou du moins un surnom ? Demandai-je véritablement pressé de savoir la réponse._

 _\- De toutes les questions, c'est celle-ci que tu me poses. Rit-il gentiment. Cela ne m'étonne pas, au final. Murmura-t-il. J'ai reçu plusieurs surnoms au cours de ma vie, des surnoms imposés que je n'ai pas choisis et qui ont même fini par remplacer mon propre prénom. Personne n'a voulu voir celui que j'étais vraiment. Finalement, Mystique : l'homme invisible est l'un des rares surnoms qui me plait. Est-ce ton père ou ta mère qui avait une emprise sur toi ? Demanda-t-il calmement mais sérieusement._

 _\- Mon père. Dis-je d'une petite voix. Comment sais-tu ?_

 _\- Tu te mets autant que possible dos aux murs, tu n'aimes pas quand il y a quelqu'un derrière toi sans savoir qui. Tu te mets toujours dans un coin caché de la vue de tous pour pouvoir observer. Tu ne parles pas beaucoup mais tu as une très bonne répartie. Tu as de très bons réflexes aussi. Que te faisait ton père ?_

 _\- Cela ne fait que quatre jours et tu as remarqué autant de choses sur moi ?_

 _\- Je suis très observateur. Dit-il en souriant. Cela me fait une question d'avance._

 _\- Il me battait. Répondis-je d'un ton que je voulais détaché, mais qui fut gâché par le léger tremblement de ma voix. Il battait ma mère aussi. Jusqu'au jour où je l'ai retrouvée morte en bas des escaliers. La thèse officielle est une chute dans les escaliers._

 _\- Tu n'as jamais rien dit ?_

 _\- Jamais. J'étais faible, sous son emprise. Avouais-je difficilement. Je me suis promis que personne n'aurait plus jamais le contrôle sur moi. Pourquoi aimes-tu le surnom que l'on te donne ici ? Demandai-je après un instant de silence pour changer de sujet, bien que je sache que cela ne serait pas aussi simple._

 _\- Parce que j'ai toujours voulu l'être. Puisque je ne pouvais être moi, alors j'aurais aimé n'être personne, que l'on ne me voit pas, que je n'existe pas. Quelqu'un d'autre a pris le contrôle de toi, sans que tu ne le veuilles, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils._

 _\- J'ai voulu me défaire de l'emprise de mon père en devenant quelqu'un d'important, et j'ai remis ma confiance en la mauvaise personne. Tu dis avoir voulu ne pas exister, est-ce une façon de dire que tu as voulu mourir ? Demandai-je oubliant ma propre douleur pour découvrir cet homme._

 _\- Oui. Avoua-t-il sans rien ajouter de plus._

 _Le calme se fit jusqu'à ce qu'il me pose une nouvelle question, et sans même que je m'en aperçoive, les heures passèrent. Nous parlions de sujets difficiles comme la culpabilité que j'avais ressenti à ne pas avoir pu sauver ma mère ou la raison qui m'avait fait prendre de la drogue, mais aussi de sujet plus léger comme ma couleur préférée ou le dernier pays que j'avais visité._

 _J'étais tellement passionné par ses propres réponses à mes questions que je me confiais sans même y faire vraiment attention. C'est étrangement plus calme et serein que je rentrai chez Drago ce soir-là, mais aussi exténué, vidé. En entrant, je découvris un Drago fumant de rage à cause d'Harry Potter. Apparemment, celui-ci était venu pendant mon absence pour savoir où j'étais, il n'avait pas eu de réponse à un hibou qui n'avait même pas pu passer les protections du manoir et avait donc décidé de venir lui-même pour passer aux travers._

 _C'est avec un sourire que je n'avais pas eu depuis longtemps que je m'endormis pour douze heures d'un sommeil paisible. La fellation que m'avait donnée Mystique pour me féliciter de m'être confié m'avait grandement aidé à m'endormir et faire des rêves un peu plus… Érotiques. Même à genou devant moi, c'est lui qui m'avait finalement dominé._

 ** _Fin du Flash-Back_**

Les jours et les semaines s'étaient enchainés, les conversations dans le salon VIP aussi. Nos relations physiques n'allaient pas plus loin que des caresses et des fellations, que je lui avais retournées à de nombreuses reprises, mais cela me suffisait. Bien que depuis que j'avais doucement espacé les prises de potions, j'avais retrouvé progressivement ma capacité à bander et j'avais donc vraiment envie de passer à l'étape supérieure avec lui.

Car oui, nous n'avions peut-être rien fait l'un avec l'autre, mais un jour qu'il baisait dans une salle alors que je le regardais, il m'avait fait signe de venir. L'homme qui devait être dans mes âges m'avait admirablement bien sucé, mais ce n'était rien comparé au plaisir que je prenais avec Mystique. Puis Mystique m'avait laissé la place pour que je prenne mon plaisir comme je ne l'avais pas fait depuis bien longtemps, je m'étais enfoncé avec lenteur dans cet homme et j'avais fini par le prendre violemment contre le mur. Je m'étais délecté de ses gémissements et de ses suppliques pour que je ne m'arrête pas, mais le meilleur avait été d'entendre une voix me murmurant ce que je devais faire, m'aidant à garder le contrôle de moi-même et à rendre l'homme fout de plaisir. Mon égo n'avait été que plus fier quand l'homme avait été tellement foudroyé par l'orgasme qu'il en avait tremblé de plaisir et que j'avais même dû le retenir pour qu'il ne tombe pas.

C'est pour cette raison que j'étais déjà en érection dans ce hammam. J'attendais cet homme si mystérieux, ce jeune homme qui semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Il cachait bien son jeu, mais j'avais compris qu'il n'était pas ici que pour se divertir, il aidait, d'un geste, d'un mot. Mais il était là dans l'ombre, semblant vouloir qu'on ne l'aperçoive même pas. J'avais encore du mal à le comprendre, mais il était clair qu'il voulait se faire pardonner de quelque chose.

Ce qui m'impressionnait le plus chez lui était le contrôle dont il pouvait faire preuve. Je retrouvais mon ancien moi en lui. Impénétrable, imperturbable. J'avais pour ma part commencé à reconstruire doucement mes barrières d'Occlumencies, la chose n'était pas aisée, mais le fait de parler de ma vie, de mes peurs, aidait grandement. Si seulement j'avais pu parler sans avoir peur de lâcher une information sur le monde sorcier, difficile de parler de ma vie en omettant les deux guerres auxquelles j'avais participé et qui avaient détruit ma vie. Mais cette fois, je ne ferai pas les mêmes erreurs. Hors de question de cacher mes sentiments constamment, si je voulais que mes barrières tiennent il me fallait les ressentir. Le chao qu'était devenue ma vie s'organisait doucement au fil des jours, uniquement grâce à lui.

\- Un problème de dernière minute. _Murmura Mystique à mon oreille, ce qui me fit immédiatement ouvrir les yeux._

\- Un problème ? _Demandai-je inquiet pour lui._

\- Oui, mais pas moi. _Fit-il pour me rassurer._ Tu peux venir si tu veux. Je lui ai demandé, ça ne le dérange pas que tu sois là. _Dit-il avant de répondre à ma question muette._ Ton ami, Dragon.


	4. Se contrôler

_**Chapitre 4 : Se contrôler**_

J'avais devant moi une vision que je n'aurais jamais pensé voir un jour. L'homme invisible m'avait emmené dans une salle qui m'était inconnue, réservée aux VIP. Si ce n'est le classique lit que se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce, les divers fouets et cravaches, liens en cuir ou corde, harnais en cuir ou encore les chaînes descendant du plafond ne laissaient que peu de doute à ce qu'on pouvait faire dans cette pièce. Mais le plus étonnant était la présence de Drago, portant un harnais de bondage.

Il était suspendu dans le vide à un mètre cinquante du sol, ses bras étaient emprisonnés dans le dos, des liens autour de ses genoux lui écartaient les cuisses et remontaient jusqu'aux liens de ses bras. Le tout était accroché par un anneau à une chaîne suspendue. Le spectacle était édifiant, j'avais un Drago totalement soumis et prêt à recevoir sa punition.

Mon hôte me désigna un fauteuil contre le mur, cela me fit sortir de ma torpeur et je pus m'y assoir. Il enleva une sorte de boule que Drago avait dans la bouche.

\- Pour que notre invité soit plus à l'aise et soit certain qu'il n'y a pas méprise. Dis-moi si tu es toujours d'accord pour qu'il soit là et qui il est pour toi.

\- Je suis d'accord pour qu'il soit ici et qu'il voit la punition que j'ai méritée. C'est mon parrain. _Lâcha calmement Drago._

\- C'est à moi de dire si tu mérites une punition et de quelle nature elle sera. _Claqua la voix menaçante de l'homme invisible._ Est-ce clair ?

\- Oui, Maître.

J'étais choqué, mais plus de ce que je voyais. Des dernières paroles de mon filleul. Maître… N'est-ce pas ainsi que j'avais dû appeler ce monstre ? Qu'il avait dû l'appeler ?

\- Dis à ton parrain pour quelle raison tu es venu me voir. _Ordonna-t-il à mon filleul, coupant court à mes interrogations._

\- J'ai voulu lever la main sur ma femme, devant mon fils. Je mérite d'être puni pour cela. _Fit Drago la voix tremblante._

\- Tu as voulu, mais tu ne l'as pas fait, n'est-ce pas ? _Demanda calmement son « Maître »._

\- Non, Maître. Vous m'avez appris à me contrôler. Je vous en suis reconnaissant.

\- Et tu penses mériter une punition pour avoir simplement voulu frapper ta femme ? _Demanda l'homme invisible en prenant un fouet avec des lanières en cuir avant de tourner autour de lui._ Moi, je ne pense pas. _Fit-il calmement._

\- Si, Maître. Je vous en supplie ! _Fit Drago en commençant à paniquer._ Je n'aurais pas dû, vraiment pas. Je suis un mauvais mari, un mauvais père. Je mérite d'être puni ! S'il vous plaît, punissez-moi ! _Fit Drago presque hystérique en pleurant._

Je regardais mon filleul avec étonnement et impuissance. Où était donc passé le jeune homme sûr de lui et donnant l'impression que le monde était à ses pieds ? J'avais un jeune homme perdu sous les yeux. Mystique abattit son fouet sur la cuisse de Drago, dans un mouvement assez rapide pour être douloureux, sans trop l'être. Juste pour pouvoir calmer Drago.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu devrais être puni pour avoir seulement voulu frapper ta femme. _Fit calmement l'homme._ Mais tu as sûrement remarqué que tu arrivais à ton point de rupture. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir directement ? _Demanda l'homme d'une voix dure._

\- Vous aidiez mon parrain. _Fit mon filleul d'une voix sûre._ Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

\- Tes intentions étaient honorables. _Répondit calmement l'homme avant de lui donner un second coup de fouet, faisait crier Drago de surprise plus que de douleur._ Mais cela aurait pu mener à bien pire si tu n'étais pas venu immédiatement. Je t'ai laissé pensant que tu te contrôlais enfin, je ne t'ai jamais dit de ne plus venir me voir ! _Claqua la voix froide de l'homme dans cette salle si silencieuse._ Te l'ai-je fait comprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre ?

\- Non, Maître.

Le fouet se leva et s'abaissa sur les fesses de Drago qui prirent une légère teinte rosée. J'étais subjugué par la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux, mais aussi incroyablement excité ! Ce n'était plus Drago devant moi, mais un soumis et l'homme invisible qui m'intriguait de plus en plus chaque jour, était un dominant qui savait contrôler la situation et lui donner ce qu'il voulait, tout en ne lui faisant aucun mal. Du moins, pour le moment. C'est ce qu'il m'avait toujours inquiété dans les relations sadomasochistes, car la douleur était souvent très présente et j'avais beaucoup de mal à comprendre comment on pouvait aimer ça. Mais pour l'instant, Drago ne souffrait pas, et alors même qu'il demandait apparemment à être puni, son « _Maître_ » n'en profitait pas. Bien au contraire, il l'aidait à comprendre ce qu'il avait fait, alors que Drago avait failli perdre le contrôle, il avait réussi à lui faire retrouver les pieds sur terre pour pouvoir analyser la situation.

Je compris à ce moment-là que j'avais tort, Drago n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de maîtriser parfaitement l'occlumencie tout en ne tombant pas dans l'extrême en niant ses propres sentiments. Il avait fait comme moi, sauf que la guerre étant passée par là, et étant encore plus jeune, ses barrières à lui aussi avaient explosé. C'est là que l'homme invisible prenait son rôle, un rôle de dominant aidant son soumis à se contrôler.

\- Tu as le droit d'être en colère. _Fit calmement l'homme en prenant un préservatif dans une boite sur un meuble._ Mais tu n'as aucunement le droit de lever la main sur ta femme. Tu ne l'as pas fait, et je t'en félicite. _Rajouta-t-il en se mettant le préservatif tout en marchant, preuve d'une grande habitude._ Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras puni.

J'entendis un souffle de soulagement de mon filleul, il avait l'air d'avoir clairement besoin d'être puni, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de se soumettre ainsi ? L'homme invisible se dirigea vers la table où se trouvaient les sex-toys, il prit un préservatif et le mit sur la plus longue partie d'un sex-toy en forme de L. Il mit du lubrifiant et se posta entre les jambes écartées de Drago.

\- Tu as réussi à te contrôler assez pour ne rien faire et venir immédiatement me voir. Pour te féliciter, tu auras le droit d'avoir le sex-toy que tu préfères… _Fit l'homme en pénétrant un doigt lubrifié dans l'anus de Drago._

\- Merci, Maître. _Fit mon filleul en commençant doucement à bander._

La préparation dura de longues minutes, l'homme invisible prenait grandement soin de Drago, tout autant qu'il en prenait quand il baisait en dehors de cette pièce. Drago essayait de bouger sur les doigts de son Maître, mais attaché comme il l'était, cela n'avait pas grand effet autre que de nous faire sourire. Les doigts furent retirés non sans un grognement réprobateur de Drago, et le sex-toy inséré avec lenteur. Drago souffla de soulagement quand il fut entièrement en lui, la seconde partie du sex-toy longeait son périnée pour se poster juste derrière ses testicules.

L'homme invisible retourna jusqu'à la table pour prendre un petit boitier et appuya dessus, un léger bruit se fit entendre et je compris que le sex-toy devait vibrer puisque Drago gigota légèrement en poussant un léger gémissement de plaisir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me caresser à travers le jogging à cet instant, j'étais bien trop excité et mon sexe en devenait douloureux.

L'homme invisible revint vers moi avec un préservatif et toujours le boitier dans la main. Il s'avançait sans aucune gêne, et vint se poser devant moi le sexe fièrement érigé. Il s'assit à califourchon sur mes cuisses et sortit mon sexe non sans titiller mes testicules d'une telle façon que cela me fit tourner la tête de plaisir pendant quelques secondes. Il me mit le préservatif et commença à me masturber tout en m'embrassant langoureusement. Ne voulant être le seul à profiter de ce plaisir, une de mes mains glissa entre nous à la recherche de sa propre érection que je pus trouver rapidement.

\- Et ma punition, Maître ? _Gémit Drago après quelques minutes._

L'homme invisible s'arrêta soudainement, ce qui me donna l'envie de lancer un sort à Drago pour l'avoir arrêté ! Il se tourna vers Drago, le boitier à la main.

\- Ta punition sera la frustration. _Fit-il simplement en augmentant la puissance des vibrations._

Drago gémit plus fort et ne pus plus rien dire, son sexe était maintenant très clairement au bord de l'explosion et son corps essayait de bouger sans réussir à faire plus que tanguer légèrement sur la chaîne.

\- J'ai extrêmement envie de te prendre en bouche. _Murmura l'homme à mon oreille._ Cela te dérange si nous allons sur le lit pour un soixante-neuf ? _Demanda-t-il._

\- Avec plaisir ! _Dis-je, heureux d'avoir la chance d'essayer pour la première fois cette position avec lui._

Il se leva pour me conduire doucement jusqu'au lit. Il baissa de lui-même mon pantalon et s'allongea sur le lit attendant que je le rejoigne. Nous ne mîmes que peu de temps à nous retrouver sur notre flanc gauche, notre bouche sur le sexe de l'autre. Mes mains caressaient tendrement ses fesses alors qu'il en faisait de même, mon majeur s'égara dans sa raie et il m'encouragea en écartant légèrement les cuisses. Ainsi, je pus faire tourner mon majeur sur cet endroit que je rêve d'investir un jour. Il grogna de plaisir à cette caresse, grognement dont les vibrations se répercutèrent sur mon sexe puisqu'il l'avait en bouche, une sensation des plus délicieuses. J'écarte à mon tour les cuisses pour lui laisser la possibilité de faire de même, c'est étrange mais j'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il ressent, ce que cela fait. Son majeur arrive rapidement sur mon anus et il fait les mêmes gestes, Merlin que c'est bon !

J'entendais vaguement mon filleul gémir de plaisir, toute mon attention était à mes gestes ainsi qu'à la délicieuse bouche sur mon membre. Un doigt mutin glissa doucement en moi, ce n'était pas désagréable, vraiment pas. Je fis de même avec lui, un second doigt suivit rapidement et ce jeu dura un bon moment, laissant nos deux doigts aller et venir à l'intérieur de l'autre pendant que nos bouches étaient activement occupées.

Je fus à deux doigts de jouir quand il frôla ma prostate, je fis donc tout mon possible pour essayer de trouver la sienne. Je gémissais de plus en plus et lui aussi, nous n'étions pas loin de jouir tous les deux et cela se fit quelques minutes plus tard. Je fus même déçu qu'il y ait le préservatif, j'aurais aimé le goûter, sentir sa peau entre mes lèvres et non le préservatif goût chocolat. Mais c'était les règles, et les moldus n'étaient pas immunisés comme nous par leurs maladies.

Je sentis un souffle rapide sur ma cuisse, un sourire de fierté orna mes lèvres. Je suis dans le même état, mais le fait de savoir qu'il a ressenti autant de plaisir que moi me rend fier. Je fus coupé dans ma contemplation quand Drago gémit plus fort, où tout du moins, je l'entendis de nouveau à cet instant. L'homme invisible et moi tournons la tête au même instant vers lui pour voir un jet de sperme se répandre sur le sol. Le jeune homme se leva donc pour se poster derrière mon filleul. Il sortit légèrement le sex-toy et commença un léger mouvement de va-et-vient.

\- Tu peux monter la vibration au maximum ? _Me demanda-t-il en haletant encore un peu, preuve qu'il n'avait pas encore retrouvé son souffle._

Je regarde autour de moi et retrouve l'étrange boitier. Je vois le signe « _plus_ » et « _moins_ » chacun sur un bouton, je décide d'appuyer sur le « _plus_ ». Drago gémit encore plus fort et son « _Maître_ » accéléra encore ses mouvements. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je prenais un malin plaisir à monter progressivement les vibrations, le rendant un peu plus fou à chaque fois. Il avait déjà éjaculé mais son sexe était encore en érection et le plaisir était bien présent.

\- S'il vous plaît ! Maîtres ! _Gémit-il de plaisir._

\- Que veux-tu ? _Demanda son Maître._

\- Plus… _Dit-il difficilement._

\- Tu peux brancher l'appareil que tu vois sur le bord ? _Me demanda calmement Mystique._

Je regarde le meuble qu'il m'a désigné d'un signe du menton. Je prends un appareil avec un long fil électrique, heureusement que j'ai été élevé chez les moldus et que j'ai des souvenirs. Je branche cet étrange appareil tout en long avec une simple boule au bout. Je lui tends un peu curieux de savoir ce qu'il va en faire, il s'arrête juste le temps de l'enclencher et me montre la roulette pour augmenter les vibrations. Vibrations qui peuvent être d'une intensité extrême.

\- Toujours sur son sexe et surtout le gland, s'il te plaît. _Me fit-il sérieusement en reprenant sa tâche._

Je le regarde surpris, il veut que je fasse ça ? À mon filleul ? J'aurais pensé ne jamais pouvoir le faire, pourtant mon filleul me supplia de le faire, et j'avoue être terriblement excité à l'idée de le faire. Je devais oublier que c'était mon filleul, j'avais un homme, un homme qui cherchait son plaisir en se faisant dominer. Un homme qui était actuellement tellement perdu dans son plaisir qu'il en tremblait violemment.

Je pose l'appareil sur les testicules de Drago, sa respiration se coupa pendant un moment et reprit difficilement. Un énième jet de sperme tomba au sol, je me demandais comment il faisait pour bander encore. Je remonte le long de la verge et finis par le gland. Il ne mit que quelques secondes avant d'être fauché par un puissant orgasme et de jouir une dernière fois. Mystique fit quelques vas-et vient supplémentaire avant de l'enlever entièrement et me fit signe de faire de même.

Drago tremblait violemment et ne semblait pas retrouver sa respiration. Mystique actionna un bouton et les chaînes qui retenaient Drago descendirent doucement. Il détacha doucement les liens qui le tenaient par les genoux pour que ses jambes soient écartées, et retint avec douceur les jambes qui sans force voulaient retomber. Mais cela aurait très certainement était douloureux pour Drago, surtout après avoir été obligé de tenir cette position aussi longtemps. Quand les jambes de Drago touchèrent enfin le sol, il le tint fermement par les épaules et enleva l'attache de la chaîne qui était dans l'anneau du harnais. Drago n'eut même pas la force de se retenir, je crus même pendant un instant qu'ils allaient tous les deux s'effondrer au sol. J'aidai Mystique à le mettre sur le lit, Drago s'endormit presque immédiatement.

Après lui avoir enlevé le harnais, sans même le réveiller, et l'avoir mis sous les draps, nous nous retrouvons assis sur deux fauteuils à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mystique avait pris le temps de nettoyer un minimum ce que nous avions fait, sans oublier de nettoyer les sex-toys..

\- Je vais avoir besoin de toi. _Me fit-il simplement en regardant mon filleul._

\- De quoi as-tu besoin ? _Demandai-je en suivant son regard._

\- Ton filleul, tu dois presque tout connaître de sa vie. Je ne veux pas que tu me la racontes. _Fit-il alors que j'allais protester._ Mais il y a quelque chose dans sa vie, quelque chose qui a fait ce qu'il est.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- J'en ai vu des hommes qui veulent être soumis, des jeux sadomasochistes qui pouvaient même être bien trop violents pour que cela soit sain. _Fit-il avec une pointe de dégout._ Mais lui, quelque chose est différent de tout ce que j'ai pu voir. _Rajouta-t-il pensivement._ Il veut être soumis sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il veut vraiment. Il veut souffrir pour se punir de ce qu'il a fait à sa femme, ça, je peux comprendre. Pourtant aujourd'hui, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait, il voulait tout de même une punition tout en sachant qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment mérité. Tout simplement parce que c'est ce qu'il pensait être le mieux, ce qui le soulagerait le plus.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? _Demandai-je sans comprendre._ Qu'il veut simplement être soumis ?

\- C'est plus compliqué. _Répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils en signe d'inquiétude._ Il pense ne pas pouvoir aimer sa femme parce qu'il est gay, mais je ne pense pas qu'il le soit complètement. Il m'a avoué que depuis qu'il vient dévoiler sa vraie nature ici, il rechigne moins à faire l'amour avec sa femme et y trouve même du plaisir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Quand nous nous sommes connus, il avait l'air d'avoir vraiment besoin de se soumettre à quelqu'un. Je devais le dominer presque tous les jours, au fil du temps les séances se sont espacées. Mais environ une fois par mois, il ressent le besoin d'être soumis de nouveau sinon il devient exécrable et violent.

Le silence accompagne cette déclaration, tout cela est effectivement plus qu'étrange. J'étais à la fois heureux que Drago soit tombé sur un homme tel que lui, et un peu jaloux de voir qu'il avait fait autant attention à lui. Mais je ne devais pas être jaloux, nous ne sommes pas du même monde, nous n'avons pas le même âge, même si je ne savais pas son âge exact. Et fait important, je ne pense pas qu'il veuille se caser, un jeune homme aussi beau qui prend son plaisir où il veut et avec qui il veut. Pourquoi me voudrait-il moi ? Pourtant quand nous étions sur le lit, c'était fantastique, je ne l'ai pas vu faire quoi que ce soit de semblable avec un autre, où peut-être le fait-il qu'ici ?

\- Je voudrais qu'il soit heureux dans sa vie. Qu'il ne soit plus constamment perdu à la recherche de ce qu'il désire réellement. Je pense qu'il pourrait être heureux avec sa femme, vraiment heureux. Mais il me manque une information capitale. Pourrais-tu fouiller dans tes souvenirs pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il pourrait éventuellement chercher ? C'est étrange, c'est comme si c'était inscrit dans ses gènes ! _Fit le jeune homme en esquissant un sourire._

Cela provoqua un déclic dans mon esprit. Drago m'avait un jour confié qu'il avait du sang de Vélane dans les veines, bien qu'aucun de ses ancêtres connus n'ait développé ce gène il sommeillait tout de même en lui. Serait-il possible qu'il y ait un lien ? Était-il au moins possible d'être un homme Vélane ? Il fallait que je fasse des recherches, pour Drago et non pour le fait qu'une pointe de jalousie à l'idée que Mystique devait le « _soulager_ ».

Merlin, étais-je en train de devenir jaloux de mon propre filleul ? Jaloux du fait qu'il connaissait cet homme à mes côtés depuis bien plus longtemps. Jaloux qu'ils aient fait des choses que je n'ose même pas imaginer. Jaloux qu'ils puissent se connaître plus que je ne peux le connaître.

Quelque chose changeait en moi, l'attrait que j'avais pour cet homme que je ne connaissais pas vraiment, du moins, pas son identité. Qu'avais-je à offrir ? Rien. Je n'aurais jamais dû suivre Drago quand il avait dit pouvoir m'aider. Je ne serais pas tombé amoureux…

* * *

PS pour Hitori : Compris ;) cela ne me dérange pas que tu n'ais pas de compte, juste que j'aime bien répondre en privé et pourquoi pas parler un peu ;) Mais le PS me convient aussi pour quelques petites choses ;)

Merci aussi à LilyMay et tous ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ou ne laisse pas de review de me lire :)

Merci à tous d'avoir lu et de me suivre, la réponse à votre grande question en fin de semaine ;)


	5. Vérité

Merci à tous et toutes d'être toujours au rendez-vous ! Je voulais de nouveau éclaircir un point avec vous. Quelqu'un m'a fait part du caractère étrange de la scène du chapitre précédent, de Severus avec son filleul. Je comprends parfaitement ce trouble, je l'ai eu moi-même en l'écrivant. Juste pour dire à ceux que ça troublerait réellement, que je ne pouvais faire autrement pour la suite de l'histoire et que cela ne sera ni un trio ou un quatuor ! Pour Drago, hey bah je pense qu'il va bien trouver un moyen de faire sans Severus ! ;)

Bonne lecture à tous ! Encore merci !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 5 : Vérité_**

 _« Dans de très rares cas, il est possible qu'un homme descendant d'une Vélane puisse développer ce gène. Nous les appelons alors des Veelas. Les conséquences ne sont pas exactement les mêmes que pour les Vélanes, comme les descendantes féminines de Vélanes, ils seront naturellement beaux et ne deviendront pas hideux une fois en colère. Cependant, la colère peut les faire devenir violent verbalement comme physiquement._

 _Un Veela est naturellement très actif sexuellement, mais contrairement aux Vélanes qui sont d'ores et déjà soumises, le Veela, lui, à un rôle naturellement dominant dans un couple hétérosexuel et cela ne lui convient pas. Les rares Veelas connus ont donc eu de nombreuses années de doute à propos de leurs préférences sexuelles, ne sachant s'ils sont hétérosexuels, homosexuels ou encore bisexuels._

 _Un Veela déclarera le gène en lui quand il atteindra sa maturité magique, donc à 17 ans. Le Veela doit donc savoir que ses préférences sexuelles resteront les mêmes que dans son adolescence. Un Veela hétérosexuel ou en couple avec une femme devra donc se soumettre de lui-même à un homme plus ou moins régulièrement. La colère accroit cette envie de soumission et la soumission calme la colère._

 _Les Moldus ont inventé au fil des années un très bon moyen de pallier à cette envie de soumission sans forcément devenir le dominé d'un homme et cela grâce à ce qu'ils appellent "sex-toys". Ces objets ne sont que la réplique plus ou moins exacte d'une verge, la femme d'un Veela ou le Veela lui-même pourra donc assouvir son besoin de pénétration grâce à cet objet. Certains Maîtres en Potions cherchent encore un moyen de transformer temporairement l'appareil génital féminin en un appareil masculin, pour que la compagne d'un Veela puisse assouvir les besoins de son compagnon._

 _Il faut savoir que plus l'orgasme est puissant au moment de la soumission d'un Veela, plus il saura garder le contrôle de lui-même. Ainsi, les périodes de soumissions pourront être espacées de plus en plus, bien que généralement le Veela aime être régulièrement soumis._

 _Un Veela n'est pas obligatoire bisexuel ou homosexuel, il peut parfaitement être hétérosexuel et n'aimer se soumettre qu'avec un objet. Il est souvent difficile pour un Veela de déterminer sa véritable identité sexuelle, il est donc conseillé pour lui de voir ce qui lui convient le mieux._

 _Contrairement aux Vélanes, le Veela n'aura pas obligatoirement de compagne ou compagnon choisi par sa créature... »_

Cela devait faire une bonne dizaine que je fixais la page des yeux, c'était un vieux grimoire, datant de plusieurs centaines d'années, comme quoi, les sex-toys étaient déjà connus à cette époque. Mais ce qui me choquait le plus dans ce que j'avais pu lire et relire une bonne dizaine de fois était le pourquoi, j'en étais arrivé à fouiller de fond en comble la bibliothèque de Drago.

Mystique m'avait parlé, il avait sans en avoir l'air, émis l'idée que cela pouvait être génétique. Un moldu n'aurait jamais émis une telle hypothèse. Mystique était étrange, il n'avait pas eu une enfance heureuse. Mystique avait été dans un pensionnat, les relations avec les autres étaient tendus, des guerres puériles et idiotes comme il les appelait lui-même, mais il y avait quelque chose de profond dans ses mots. Mystique était un sorcier. C'est ce que me criait mon instinct.

SS SS SS SS

\- C'est un Veela. _Dis-je extérieurement impassible._

\- Je m'en doutais. _Répondit-il après un silence._ Les livres contenant ce genre d'information sont rares, il n'a jamais voulu fouiller dans la bibliothèque de son père.

Le silence s'éternisa dans le salon VIP. Nous nous regardions, nous semblons vouloir lire dans les pensées de l'autre. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me posais des questions à son sujet, mais la question revenait en force depuis notre discussion sur Draco, qui est-il ?

J'avais pris une semaine pour lui avouer ma découverte sur les gènes de Draco. J'avais pris une semaine pour réfléchir à ce que nous faisions ensemble. Et j'avais peur. Sait-il qui je suis ? Si oui, se joue-t-il de moi ? Est-ce que ce jeune homme retirera son masque en se moquant de ce que je lui ai confié, de ce que nous avons fait ?

Non. Une voix au fond de moi me disait qu'il ne me ferait rien de mal, mais j'avais peur. Pour la première fois depuis des années, j'étais terrifié.

\- Je sais qui tu es. _Avoua l'homme en face de moi, confirmant ainsi mes craintes._

Ces simples mots résonnèrent dans ma tête. Il savait, c'était un sorcier et il savait qui j'étais. Il connaissait ma vie, ce que j'avais fait. Mais cela voulait aussi dire que je le connaissais, vu l'âge qu'il devait avoir, je l'avais forcément eu dans ma classe.

Divers sentiments se bousculèrent en moi, la peur d'être rejeté, la honte que j'éprouve pour mes choix passées. Le masque procurait un certain anonymat, une certaine tranquillité. J'avais presque envie de me lever et de fuir.

\- J'ai les mêmes inquiétudes que toi. _Fit Mystique._ Ne pas être accepté pour ce que je suis, être jugé par ce que tu penses savoir de moi. Que tu puisses penser que tout ce que je t'ai dit n'était que mensonges ou que tu ne veuilles tout simplement pas de moi…

Comment un être tel que lui pourrait penser cela ? Je suis bien moins beau que lui, plus acariâtre, ancien Mangemort, brisé par deux guerres, et drogué... Bien qu'en cours de sevrage, mais un drogué tout de même.

Et s'il me connaissait avant, il peut faire la différence avec celui que je paraissais être. Comment fait-il pour ne pas se moquer de moi ? Pourquoi ne le fait-il pas ?

Je n'arrivais plus vraiment à réfléchir, mon cerveau bouillonnait de questions. Je n'avais pas peur de sa franchise au sujet de sa propre vie, j'avais peur de son jugement sur la mienne. Je me sentais perdre pied, les barrières d'Occlumencies que j'avais doucement reconstruites étaient tellement faibles et fragiles qu'elles ne pouvaient en aucun cas m'aider à réfléchir calmement ou à me protéger temporairement de mes propres sentiments.

Sans vraiment que je m'en aperçoive, il s'approcha de moi et se mit à califourchon sur moi. Ses deux mains viennent de chaque côté de mon visage et je sens son front contre le mien, ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je m'aperçois que mes yeux sont fermés, depuis combien de temps ? Je ne saurais le dire. Mes oreilles bourdonnent et je sens que si j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux je me sentirai mal. Je perds le contrôle de moi, de mon esprit comme de mon corps. Mais dans ce brouillard, une voix m'appelle doucement. Une voix me rassure avec de doux murmures. Sa voix.

\- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous juger. Nous sommes ici pour partager sans crainte. _Murmura-t-il doucement alors qu'enfin ses paroles atteignaient mon cerveau._ J'ai peur aussi, mais nous devons en passer par là pour nous faire confiance. Toi, comme moi, savais que nous allions devoir en passer par là.

\- Qui es-tu ? _Demandai-je le souffle court dans un murmure qu'il n'aurait pas entendu s'il n'était pas si proche._

\- Prends ce philtre de paix. _Me fit-il après une minute de silence._

J'ouvre les yeux pour voir une fiole être débouchée. Il me la tend pour que je puisse l'examiner. Je prends tout mon temps, pas que j'en ai besoin, j'ai reconnu le philtre du premier coup d'œil, mais le fait qu'il me donne cette potion prouve que la réponse à ma question ne sera pas forcément facile à encaisser. Je le regarde avec inquiétude et il se détache de moi en me regardant avec tristesse.

\- Tu vas partir. _Dit-il simplement, cela n'était pas une question, seulement un triste constat._ J'espère juste que tu reviendras, ici ou ailleurs. _Poursuivit-il en se rasseyant dans le fauteuil face à moi._

\- Savais-tu qui j'étais quand nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois ici ?

\- Oui. Je voulais t'aider depuis quelques années déjà. Même quelques mois avant la guerre. J'ai mis du temps, mais j'ai fini par comprendre qui tu étais réellement. _Fit-il avec une pointe de regret dans la voix._ Je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu faire et dire avant cela. Crois-moi, j'ai amèrement regretté beaucoup de mes choix. Tu ne voulais pas que je t'aide, j'ai donc demandé à Drago, une fois que lui-même allait mieux pour pouvoir penser correctement, de t'amener ici pour une rencontre anonyme. Bien que je sache qui tu étais.

Je recevais ses mots comme des poignards, j'étais bien trop aveuglé avec ma drogue pour comprendre qui il était, pour comprendre plus tôt qu'il me connaissait déjà avant notre rencontre ici. Je m'en voulais, mais le sentiment prédominant était celui de peur. On s'était moqués de moi toute ma vie, mon père, les maraudeurs, les mangemorts, les élèves, tous. Pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait ? Le pire était ce sentiment d'espoir qui avait grandi en moi au fil des semaines, cet espoir d'être accepté pour qui j'étais. Avant même qu'il ne réponde, je sus moi aussi que j'allais partir en courant.

Il fit un bref geste de main devant lui. Je comprenais que son geste n'était pas anodin, mais je niais encore ce qui m'apparaîtrait bientôt comme une évidence. Et comme si je connaissais la réponse depuis le début, il me parla de sa véritable voix que j'aurais su reconnaître parmi une foule de personnes. Et je partis, pas en courant, mais presque. Ses mots résonnant encore dans ma tête.

 _Je suis Harry Potter._

HPSS HPSS

J'avais été rapide. Le livre, avec le marque-page à l'endroit qui explique ce qu'est un Veela, posé sur le bureau de Drago. Avec une brève missive à côté. Et me voilà de retour chez moi, enfin… Dans cette maison, seul héritage de mon père, une maison qui tombe en ruine, comme moi.

J'avais, semble-t-il, rattrapé mes semaines d'absences, les bouteilles d'alcool s'accumulaient à côté de « _mon_ » fauteuil, anciennement celui de mon père. Ma potion droguante avait été bienvenue, mais n'avait fait effet que deux heures. C'est après cela que j'avais attaqué mes dernières bouteilles d'alcool, mais cela n'avait pas suffi à m'enlever les questions de la tête. Cela ne suffirait jamais à me faire oublier que je m'étais lamentablement ridiculisé devant Harry Potter.

Je dus m'endormir car c'est un jet d'eau froide sur le visage qui me réveilla en sursaut. Drago se tenait fièrement devant moi, mais pour une fois, une colère noire était nettement visible dans ses yeux. Avant même que je puisse ouvrir la bouche, il m'attrapa par le col de ma robe et me souleva légèrement du fauteuil tout en approchant son visage près du mien. Je pouvais nettement voir l'orage dans ses yeux gris, j'avais vécu toute sorte de situations avec Drago, mais il n'avait jamais eu une telle colère contre moi.

\- Severus ! Je ne te l'ai pas fait rencontrer pour qu'il te fasse du mal ! Pourquoi devrais-tu penser cela ? _Demanda-t-il en criant sa rage._ Il est venu ici bien plus souvent que tu ne le crois, il est venu soigner quand tu te blessais, et ce sans même que tu t'en souviennes. Il était là pour toi.

\- Mais… _Commençai-je la bouche pâteuse._ Pour toi aussi…

\- Que crois-tu, Severus ? Qu'il s'est occupé de moi comme il s'est occupé de toi ? _Demanda-t-il avant de continuer quand je fis un bref signe de tête pour approuver ses dires._ Il ne s'est occupé de moi que parce que l'on s'est rencontré par pur hasard dans cette boîte. Moi, je n'étais rien à ses yeux. _Fit-il venimeux._ Je ne l'ai jamais vu toucher quelqu'un comme il te touchait. Quand j'étais là… Je vous ai regardé. _Avoua-t-il avec une lueur de jalousie au fond du regard._ Il ne voyait que toi, ne pensait qu'à toi. Il n'aurait jamais laissé quelqu'un pour s'occuper de moi, sauf si j'en avais réellement besoin. Il n'a jamais autant passé de temps dans le salon VIP qu'avec toi, Severus. Jamais !

\- Vous avez pourtant l'air… proche. _Accusai-je._

\- Proche ? _Répéta-t-il simplement._ Non, nous ne sommes pas « _proche_ s» comme toi tu peux l'être avec lui. Si j'ai bien compris le livre que tu m'as laissé, la seule chose qui nous a réellement rapprochés, lui et moi, c'est que j'avais besoin de me soumettre. Je savais que Potter était différent ! _Grogna-t-il de mécontentement._ Il n'y a bien que lui pour me laisser me soumettre ainsi. Et le pire, c'est que je n'étais jamais assez soumis. Il m'a appris à me contrôler mais il m'a aussi baisé comme il en avait baisé avant moi et comme il en a baisé après moi. Mais jamais au grand jamais, il n'a été avec moi comme il a été avec toi. Quand je vous regardais, Severus, j'ai détourné la tête tellement ce moment me paraissait intime. Vous faisiez l'amour.

Il me relâche et je retombe lourdement dans mon fauteuil. Je suis étourdi, je ne sais si c'est la drogue, l'alcool ou ce qu'il vient de me dire. Sûrement un mélange des trois. J'avais encore tellement de questions, tellement de peur que seul Harry Potter pourrait faire disparaître. Mais je n'étais pas un Gryffondor moi, je n'ai pas le courage nécessaire pour aller le voir et lui demander de s'expliquer.

Pourtant, j'en avais besoin. Il fallait qu'il me dise clairement si tout cela n'était qu'une vaste blague ou que tout était bien réel. J'avais au fond de moi l'espoir que tout cela était réel, je voulais que ça soit réel. Mais qu'avais-je à offrir ? Je ne suis qu'un homme brisé, un ancien Mangemort.

\- Il vient au manoir demain soir pour dîner et pour parler avec Astoria… Pour mes gènes Veelas. _Avoua Drago avec réticence._ Si tu veux le voir, viens demain. Sinon, prends le temps de réfléchir avant de tout envoyer balader par crainte.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? _Demandai-je sans réellement savoir pourquoi._

\- Cela importe peu puisqu'il ne m'aime pas. Est-ce important ? _Demanda-t-il avec curiosité._

\- Oui. _Avouai-je à mon filleul._

\- Je suis attiré par lui, mais non, je ne l'aime pas. _Répondit-il sincèrement avant de partir._

HPSS HPSS

Je n'étais pas allé à l'invitation de Drago. En réalité, je n'étais même pas sorti de chez moi pendant toute une semaine. J'avais besoin de réfléchir, j'avais besoin d'étouffer les sentiments de peur qui me rongeaient les entrailles. Mais je n'y étais pas arrivé.

J'avais arrêté de boire, pour avoir l'esprit un peu plus clair. Je buvais toujours ma potion mais en moins grande quantité. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir parler avec Harry de ce qui me rongeait n'aidait pas, j'avais pris pour habitude de me confier, même si je n'en avais pas réellement conscience avant aujourd'hui. Il était presque devenu indispensable à ma vie, pour ne pas dire qu'il l'était complètement.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais pris la décision de connaître la vérité, qu'elle soit douloureuse ou non. Elle le serait, je le savais. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Mais j'allais avoir des réponses à mes questions, que je veuille l'entendre ou non. Je pris le peu de courage qu'il me restait de la guerre pour aller jusqu'au club. Je pris un verre et m'assit tranquillement sur l'une des chaises du bar, regardant attentivement autour de moi. Je ne le vois pas, mais cela ne m'étonne pas plus que cela. Je sirote aussi doucement que possible mon verre, le temps d'être vu par lui, où qu'il soit, je sais qu'il saura où je suis.

Je me lève gracieusement et me dirige vers l'alcôve menant aux nombreuses salles de jeux. Je pense avoir l'air assez calme et maître de mes émotions, bien qu'en réalité il n'en est rien. J'ai la sensation que mon avenir va se jouer dans les minutes qui suivent, peut-être est-ce le cas. Sûrement même.

Les hommes que je croise me regardent avec des sourires charmeurs. Il n'y a bien qu'ici qu'on me regarde d'une telle façon. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'apprécier cela.

Après seulement quelques jours, j'ai rapidement compris que l'empressement de l'homme contre Draco n'était qu'un cas à part. Les hommes regardent et ne s'approchent que doucement dans des effleurements purement érotiques. Mais en plus de cela, j'ai acquis un certain statut en étant presque continuellement avec Mystique... Harry Potter, n'ayant jamais rien fait sans sa présence, les hommes ne m'approchent que rarement. Je laisse donc courir les regards sur moi alors que j'avance d'une apparente sérénité, je vais pour tourner dans le couloir qui mène au salon VIP et une personne passe devant moi sans que je ne l'aie vu arriver. Je n'ai même pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qui c'est, c'est Mystique, Harry.

Il avance d'un pas sûr et calme jusqu'à la porte. S'il ne m'était pas passé devant, si je ne savais pas que c'était lui, j'aurais pu parier qu'il ne m'avait pas vu. Il passe son bracelet sur un côté du mur et la porte s'ouvre d'elle même, il entre et tient la porte ouverte en me faisant signe d'entrer.

Pour la première fois ce soir, je croise son regard. Je sais qu'il pourrait cacher ses sentiments mais il ne le fait pas, je peux parfaitement voir l'espoir et la crainte se mélanger dans ses yeux. Après à peine une seconde d'hésitation, j'entre dans la pièce et relâche un souffle que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir retenu.

Mystique referme la porte derrière lui et me fait signe de m'asseoir dans le fauteuil devenu mien au fil des semaines. Je le regarde comme si c'était la première fois, j'essaie de retrouver les traies du célèbre Harry Potter derrière le masque de Mystique. Je peux voir ses yeux vert sombre, bien plus sombres que ses yeux verts lumineux habituels. Ses cheveux ont poussés et le nid qu'il avait sur la tête pendant son adolescence était nettement atténué, si j'avais été un peu plus sobre, j'aurais pu le remarquer lors de ses nombreuses visites. Sa voix est transformée, sûrement avec le même sort que la mienne, tout aussi grave mais dans un registre un peu plus chantant. Il est évident que le jeune homme en face de moi n'a besoin d'aucune lunette, alors que je ne l'ai jamais vu sans.

Je continue à l'observer pendant de longues secondes jusqu'à m'apercevoir qu'il me regarde avec un léger sourire. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure et je ne peux détacher mes yeux de cette lèvre prisonnière de cette rangée de dents parfaites. Cela me ramène plusieurs semaines en arrière, après ma première confession, après notre première discussion. Ma première récompense.

 ** _Souvenir_**

 _Mystique se tenait dans ce même fauteuil, la discutions s'était arrêtée nette quand je n'avais pas voulu continuer. Je ne pouvais pas répondre à sa question : quel choix regrettes-tu le plus dans ta vie ? Il y en avait tellement, tellement d'erreurs, tellement de regrets._

 _J'ai bien cru que j'allais éclater en sanglots, là, sur ce même fauteuil. Il m'avait souri en posant sa main sur mon genou pour que je relève les yeux vers lui._

 _\- Tu as déjà dit beaucoup. Merci de cette confiance. Avait-il dit alors que j'essayais de ravaler la boule dans ma gorge. Il me semble avoir promis une récompense à chaque étape. Avait-il ajouté suavement._

 _L'émotion qui me paralysait se dissipa rapidement, encore plus quand il glissa de son fauteuil pour finir entre mes jambes. Merlin, ses mains qui remontaient doucement de mes chevilles à mes cuisses étaient un véritable aphrodisiaque. Il se mordit la lèvre d'un air clairement gourmand quand il posa sa main sur mon érection. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps après qu'il m'ait touché pour être en érection, mais alors qu'il bougeait sa main pour me masturber par-dessus mon pantalon, le tout avec cet air gourmand, mon gémissement de pur plaisir ne put être retenu plus longtemps._

 _J'avais beau avoir un pantalon, j'avais l'impression d'être déjà totalement nu devant lui. Ce n'était donc qu'un détail quand il remonta légèrement ses mains sur le haut de mon pantalon pour le faire glisser en bas de mes chevilles, je m'étais même légèrement soulevé pour l'aider. Je fus rapidement récompensé une fois que mon pantalon s'envola au loin derrière lui, une langue chaude et experte lécha mon sexe avant qu'une délicieuse bouche le prenne complètement en bouche._

 _Je n'étais pas certain de durer longtemps, je pense que lui-même le savait. Merlin, rien que de le regarder avec mon sexe disparaissant entre ses lèvres me menait au bord de l'extase. À l'instant où ses lèvres et sa langue se retirèrent de mon sexe, un grognement plus que réprobateur sortit de ma bouche, mais j'étais bien trop frustré pour en avoir honte. Lui semblait plutôt amusé de ma réaction, mais je n'eus à aucun moment l'impression d'être moqué._

 _Sans que je comprenne comment, je me retrouvais les jambes écartées, ses mains les maintenant tellement hautes qu'elles touchaient presque mon torse. Une lueur de peur dut passer dans mes yeux car il me parla d'une voix douce et calme._

 _\- Je ne te ferai rien que tu ne veuilles pas. Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer ça. Dit-il avant de reprendre mon sexe en bouche._

 _La position me rendait plus vulnérable, mais j'ai vite oublié cet état de fait. Mystique ne ferait rien, j'en avais l'intime conviction. Je fus même surpris qu'un changement de position puisse rendre une fellation aussi différente, mon sexe glissait sur son palais pour aller au fond de sa gorge, c'était plus intense… Quand il positionna sa langue de telle façon que je ne sentais que le bout de sa langue glisser sur le bas de mon sexe, je perdis pied en gémissant sans aucune honte. Le plaisir était tellement fort et puissant que je mis de moi-même mes mains derrière mes genoux pour les ramener au plus près, libérant ainsi ses propres mains._

 _Il en profita pour les faire doucement glisser jusqu'à mes cuisses, et atteindre mes testicules qu'il malaxa avant de descendre un peu plus bas pour écarter encore plus si possible mes deux lobes de chair. Mon anus qui était déjà exposé le fut encore plus, mais au lieu d'en être gêné ou troublé, j'en fus encore plus excité. J'étais déjà au bord de la jouissance quand il se mit à le caresser d'un pouce sans le pénétrer, et malgré le peu de contrôle qu'il me restait, je ne tins pas plus longtemps et explosa entre ses lèvres._

 _Quand le brouillard post-orgasmique se dissipa, j'étais de nouveau assis correctement dans le fauteuil, ou plutôt affalé correctement. Je me surpris à penser un instant que je regrettais presque qu'il ne m'ait pas pris dans la position dans laquelle je me trouvais. Cela aurait certainement été merveilleux. Je comprenais enfin Mystique quand il m'avait dit qu'on pouvait parfaitement dominer les choses en étant « soumis ». Il m'avait dominé, pour mon plus grand plaisir._

 ** _Fin du souvenir_**

\- Veux-tu continuer de me voir ? _Demanda Mystique, Harry, d'un air incertain._

Est-ce que cela me gênait tant que cela que ce soit Harry Potter avec qui je parlais, me confiais ? Que c'était à lui qu'appartenait cette bouche si experte, celui qui m'avait fait redécouvrir une partie de ma sexualité ? J'avais réfléchi à tout ce que j'avais vécu avec lui, avant ce club et depuis que j'y étais. Voulais-je réellement découvrir qui était Harry Potter maintenant que j'avais vu une facette de sa personnalité qui me plaisait et m'intriguait ? Saurai-je faire abstraction du passé ?

\- Oui. Il faut croire que je ne peux me passer de tes… récompenses. _Dis-je en souriant._

\- J'en suis ravi. _Répond-il dans un souffle de soulagement._ Nous devons donc parler.


	6. Savoir ce que l'on veut

**_Chapitre 6 : Savoir ce que l'on veut_**

\- J'ai confié de nombreuses choses que je n'avais jusque-là dites à personne. J'espère que mes… confessions seront bien gardées. _Dis-je en une question implicite, demandant l'une des choses qui m'inquiétaient le plus._

Mystique, Harry, me regarda longuement avant de placer une main sur son cœur.

\- Moi, Harry James Potter, promet de ne divulguer à personne de quelque façon que ce soit, ce que Severus Snape à bien pu dire ou faire à qui que ce soit dans ces lieux, tant que je n'ai pas son autorisation. Je promets également que mes intentions sont louables et que je ne ferai rien qui puisse lui nuire de quelque façon que ce soit. Que la magie scelle mes paroles jusqu'à ce que la mort m'en délivre.

Un filet or s'était entouré autour de sa main au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, je savais reconnaitre une promesse sorcière quand j'en voyais une, et cela en était une. Quand il eut terminé, sa main brilla et le filet disparut, signe que la promesse était maintenant valide. J'étais touché de cette attention, touché parce que personne ne m'avait faite de promesse sorcière. Ce sont des promesses que l'on ne peut rompre, un peu comme un serment inviolable sauf que dans ce cas on ne risque pas la mort puisque la magie nous empêche de faire quoique ce soit pour rompre la promesse, en outre, même si Mystique le veut, il ne pourra pas prononcer un seul mot qui romprait sa promesse.

Pour ma part, je n'avais fait qu'une seule fois une promesse sorcière, c'était les traditionnelles promesses de parrain à filleul. J'avais promis de prendre soin de Drago comme de mon propre fils et de ne faire que ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour lui. Je n'avais pas rompu ma promesse une seule fois jusqu'ici et c'était finalement à la plus grande déception de Lucius qui avait pensé choisir l'un des meilleurs pour l'aider à faire de son fils un parfait petit Mangemort. S'il avait su, je n'aurais jamais été le parrain de Drago !

\- Peut-on repartir à zéro et essayer de faire comme si nous nous rencontrons pour la première fois ? _Demanda-t-il avec espoir._

Puis-je repartir à zéro avec Harry Potter ? Le fils de James et Lily Potter, mon pire ennemi et ma meilleure amie ? Depuis une semaine, j'essaie tellement de faire le tri dans mes sentiments envers cet homme en face de moi. Je me suis rendu compte d'une chose, je ne reconnaissais rien d'Harry Potter, la question était donc : Avais-je réellement connu un jour Harry Potter ou avais-je simplement vu en lui ce que j'avais voulu voir ? Je pense être tombé amoureux de Mystique, est-ce que cela change quelque chose si cet homme est maintenant Harry Potter ? Est-ce que cet amour est réel ou est-ce que je m'accroche à cet homme juste parce qu'il m'offre l'attention dont j'ai tant manqué ?

Perdu dans un abîme de questions, perdu avec la peur au ventre qu'on me détruise une nouvelle fois. Car oui, aimer c'est donner la possibilité à cette personne de nous détruire, mais je ne m'en remettrai pas cette fois. Je ne sais qui croire, mon cœur ou ma raison, je ne sais même plus différencier l'un de l'autre. C'est comme si j'avais toutes les alarmes à fond et que je ne sache laquelle m'alertait de quoi.

Mais la réponse me vint finalement naturellement, pourrai-je me passer de cet homme en face de moi ? Qu'il soit Mystique ou Harry Potter ? A-t-il rendu ma vie meilleure ? Oui. M'a-t-il aidé sans me juger ? Oui, il l'a fait, bien qu'il sache à qui il parlait. Je ne sais plus ce que je ressens réellement envers cet homme, mais ce dont je suis sûr à cet instant précis, c'est qu'il aurait pu se moquer de moi depuis bien longtemps. Il aurait pu m'humilier comme je l'avais humilié dans sa jeunesse. Mais il n'en a rien fait, parce que c'est finalement ce qu'il est, quelqu'un qui a toujours voulu m'aider alors que toutes les deux semaines depuis la fin de la guerre, je faisais tout pour qu'il parte, en vain. Si ce n'est pas une preuve de sa bonne foi… Il me faut donc faire ce qu'il m'a dit de nombreuses fois pendant nos entrevues, faire à nouveau confiance. Cela n'allait pas être simple, mais la promesse sorcière est une preuve évidente qu'il était digne de confiance. Je dois lui faire confiance, je sais parfaitement qu'il est mon dernier espoir. L'espoir d'y croire.

\- Pourquoi aides-tu autant de personnes ici ? _Demandai-je sans répondre à sa question, je voulais savoir si j'étais réellement différent des autres hommes qu'il aidait, où un parmi tant d'autres._

\- Il y a eu beaucoup de morts pendant la guerre. _Commença-t-il d'une faible voix après un instant de silence._ Crois-le ou non, je me suis rendu responsable de chaque mort, chaque sorcier, chaque moldu, chaque créature. Je ressentais sa colère, sa haine envers moi. Parfois, il tuait simplement pour se défouler de ne pas m'avoir. J'étais jeune, il me fallait plus de puissance, plus de maturité. Et j'ai mis du temps à l'acquérir. Trop de temps. _Fit-il dans un murmure douloureux._ J'aide ces personnes pour me faire pardonner. Pour ne pas avoir réussi à tous les sauver.

Une boule d'émotion se forma dans ma gorge. Je me reproche tant de morts, j'en ai trop vu mourir sous mes yeux, certains que j'ai moi-même tués. Tellement de sang, tant de souffrance, trop de cris… Les scènes passèrent devant mes yeux, des scènes que j'ai voulu oublier en me droguant, des choses que j'ai réussi à occulter pendant de nombreuses années. Mais je suis maintenant à nu, sans défense. Je reste tout simplement là, face à mon passé, mon horrible passé. Comment un enfant a pu porter le poids d'une mission que des centaines d'adultes expérimentés n'ont pas réussi à accomplir, la plupart sont maintenant morts en ayant essayé. La vérité me frappe comme un Souafle sur un joueur de Quidditch. Le poids d'une tâche si lourde à accomplir, les uns lui ont donnés une confiance tellement aveugle qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit de flancher un seul instant, les autres l'ont tellement méprisé d'être cet espoir alors qu'eux-mêmes n'y croyaient plus. J'avais été l'un d'eux, j'avais été les deux. Je l'avais méprisé parce que je ne l'avais pas pensé capable d'être à la hauteur de ce que l'on attendait de lui et de l'autre j'avais mis sans aucun remords mes espoirs sur les épaules d'un enfant.

Et je doute de lui ? Je me demande s'il ne me fera pas de mal ? Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ? Je le mérite amplement ! Je mérite sa haine ! C'est moi le Mangemort de l'histoire, moi qui ai détruit sa famille, sa vie. Et je suis là, à me demander s'il ne me détruira pas ? Je devrais le laisser-faire ! Il devrait me tuer, me torturer. Faire couler mon sang… Ce sang si rouge, si semblable aux autres… Comme si j'étais moi aussi un être humain…

\- Severus ! Severus ! _Entendis-je crier au loin, très loin._ Écoute ma voix ! Reviens vers moi ! _Fit cette voix si douce et si inquiète._

J'aurais aimé dire à cette voix de ne pas être si inquiète, pas pour moi je ne le mérite pas, mais une douce vague de douceur s'insinue en moi. C'est incroyablement doux, chaud aussi et puissant. Cela parcourt mes veines, insidieusement, délicieusement. Je n'étais pas parti aussi loin depuis longtemps, depuis que Drago est venu me sortir de chez moi pour m'amener ici. Ma potion, ma drogue, j'en ai pris trop, beaucoup trop, je le sais. Mais c'est tellement mieux de tout foutre en l'air soi-même, tellement mieux que de souffrir à cause d'un autre. Je me fais tellement pitié, je ne suis plus que la moitié de moi-même, déjà que je n'étais pas grand-chose…

\- Laisse-moi mourir… _Soufflais-je une dernière fois avant qu'une vague de magie déferle plus fortement dans mon corps pour me détendre complètement et me faire sombrer dans une douce inconscience._

HPSS HPSS

Un lit moelleux, une odeur de sable chaud et de mer tourbillonnent autour de moi. Un léger bruit de vague au loin, je crois, je ne suis pas sûre que tout soit réel, j'ai même de sérieux doutes. Ces doutes se font certitude quand j'ouvre les yeux pour voir Harry Potter au-dessus de moi, la mine inquiète, ses cheveux non attachés descendant le long de son cou pour chatouiller ma joue.

Je souris, un véritable sourire, de toute manière tout cela n'est pas réel. Non, Harry Potter ne peut pas me regarder ainsi et il peut encore moins me tendre une potion en me disant qu'il l'a fait lui-même. Sauf s'il veut me tuer. Mais quand je vis la lueur d'amour dans ses yeux ainsi que le sourire éclatant qu'il me donna, je compris qu'il ne voulait pas me tuer, pendant un instant je me demande si je suis déjà mort. Mais non, les hommes tels que moi ne vont pas au Paradis. Je suis donc certain de rêver, pour une fois que j'ai le droit à un doux rêve. J'aimerais en profiter, mais à peine la potion but que je sombre de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

HPSS HPSS

Il fait nuit quand j'ouvre enfin les yeux. Une odeur de sable chaud traîne dans l'air. J'entends parfaitement le bruit des vagues au loin. _Je n'ai jamais vu la mer,_ fut la première pensé censé que j'eus. J'ouvre les yeux pour tomber dans une chambre sombre éclairée que par un rayon de lune. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange, je ne comprends pas quoi, mais je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui n'est pas normal.

Ce n'est pourtant pas l'homme que j'entends respirer d'un sommeil profond, et bizarrement ce n'est pas la légère odeur de potion de sommeil sans rêves. Ce n'est rien de ces deux choses, ce qui est étrange, c'est que je peux enfin penser clairement, sans aucun brouillard. Cette révélation se fit si soudaine que j'en eus le souffle coupé, la panique s'infiltra dans mes veines. Je n'ai plus rien pour oublier, je n'ai pas ce brouillard continuel sur mes anciens souvenirs. Je vois tout clairement, j'entends et ressens tout au quart de tour. Comme quand j'étais espion, comme quand je me levais en sursaut au moindre bruit.

J'essaie d'organiser mes pensées alors que je cherche le plus discrètement possible ma baguette. Qui est cet homme qui semble dormir profondément, dort-il vraiment ? Va-t-il me tuer ou me torturer ? Où suis-je ? Quel est mon dernier souvenir ?

J'étais dans ce taudis qui me sert de maison, digne de moi. Drago est venu m'aider, je ne sais même pas pourquoi, je ne le mérite pas. Il m'a emmené dans un bar gay et… Oui, tout me revient. Les hommes se touchant, se léchant, faisant l'amour, Mystique me touchant. Harry Potter. Drago étant un Veela. Puis, la discussion avec Harry Potter, sa promesse et ma crise. Et vu mon état actuel, il ne faisait aucun doute sur ce qu'il a fait. Je suis sevré.

Je m'assis rapidement mais discrètement, du moins autant que me le permettent mes vertiges, sur le lit. C'est un petit lit contre le mur, je m'adosse donc contre ce mur dont le froid m'aide à reprendre pied. Je suis à bout de force, je ne sais depuis combien de temps je suis endormi pour aider mon sevrage, mais même avant cela, je n'avais pas mangé depuis bien longtemps.

Après avoir retrouvé mon équilibre sensoriel, je regarde autour de moi. Une chambre assez simple avec un petit bureau dans un coin ainsi qu'une armoire contre le mur. Harry Potter est assis dans un fauteuil juste à côté du lit, et vu ma position, juste en face de moi. Je le regarde plus attentivement, du moins, autant que le clair de lune me le permette. Des cernes ornent ses yeux, il est fatigué. Il ne semble pas avoir perdu de poids depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu… nu. Mais je ne peux le confirmer avec le pantalon et le t-shirt dont il est couvert. Je me surprends même à penser vouloir le voir nu.

Je secoue légèrement la tête pour oublier mes idées saugrenues. Pourquoi m'aide-t-il ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce par pitié ? Par devoir ? Suis-je l'une des nombreuses âmes qu'il veut sauver pour se racheter ? Se racheter de quoi, d'ailleurs ? D'avoir sauvé le monde d'un désastre ? Le monde sorcier comme moldu d'ailleurs…

Un léger rire, un rire un peu amer, me fait sursauter et relever la tête que je ne me rappelais pas avoir baissée. Harry Potter me regardait, secouant la tête avec un minuscule sourire de dépit. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil et rejeta sa tête en arrière pour regarder le plafond.

\- Arrête de te sous-estimer et de te demander pourquoi je veux t'aider. _Fit-il d'une voix désespérée._

\- Comment…

\- Lors de ton sevrage, tu as déliré de nombreuses fois. Mais parfois, tu étais assez cohérent pour me demander « _pourquoi aides-tu un être aussi minable que moi_ ? ». _Dit-il avant de me regarder avec sérieux._ Ne redis jamais que tu es minable, jamais !

Je le regarde presque choquer, Harry Potter ne m'a jamais parlé ainsi, sûrement parce que je lui aurais retiré cent points pour insolence, sans compter les retenues jusqu'à ses ASPIC.

\- Je suis désolé. _Reprit-il bien plus doucement._ Je suis fatigué. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça. _Dit-il simplement avant de reprendre alors que j'allais parler._ Ce n'est pas vrai, Severus. Tu n'es pas minable. Sans compter que tu as fait de grandes choses, tu as grandement contribué à la victoire. Et bien que tu ne recevras jamais assez d'honneur pour ce que tu as fait, je te suis infiniment reconnaissant pour toute l'aide que tu as apportée, tous les risques que tu as pris et les nombreuses fois où tu m'as sauvé la vie.

\- J'ai fait ce que je devais. _Dis-je dans un murmure, ma voix brisée de ne pas avoir parlé depuis trop longtemps._ Je devais racheter mes erreurs.

Harry fit un petit sourire moqueur avant de se renfoncer dans son fauteuil, ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens.

\- Finalement, nous sommes semblables. Nous cherchons tous deux à nous racheter de nos fautes.

\- Tu n'as commis aucune faute ! _Dis-je fermement, la voix bien plus sûre._ Tu n'étais qu'un enfant qui n'avait rien demandé ! Moi j'ai commis des fautes. J'ai rejoint les Mangemorts ! J'ai rapporté la prophétie ! Tes parents sont morts à cause de moi ! Des centaines, des milliers de gens sont morts par ma faute ! _Dis-je en criant un peu plus que je parlais._ J'ai tué, Harry ! De nombreuses fois. J'ai même torturé ! Je… Je me dégoute. _Dis-je un peu moins fort, mais de cette voix empreinte de colère contre moi._ Pourquoi m'aides-tu ? J'ai du sang sur les mains ! _Continuai-je en me levant pour faire les cent pas entre lui et le lit._ Je suis dégoutant ! Répugnant ! Un monstre !

Tout se passa si rapidement que je ne compris pas comment nous avons pu arriver dans cette position. Harry m'avait sans doute attrapé par la chemise, le résultat n'était autre que mon corps totalement allongé sur le lit, avec Harry Potter à califourchon sur moi, sa tête à quelques centimètres de moi. Dans ce clair de lune, ses yeux n'avaient toujours pas la teinte vert clair qu'il avait en temps normal, mais un vert foncé presque noir. Mais là, dans cette position, avec la rage qui semblait enflammer ses yeux, ils semblaient réellement noirs.

\- Tu n'es pas répugnant, dégoutant et encore moins un monstre. Tu as fait des erreurs, mais des gens t'ont grandement poussé dans ce sens. Toi aussi, Severus, tu n'étais qu'un gamin !

\- J'aurais dû savoir ! _Dis-je hargneusement._ J'étais stupide !

\- Severus, écoute-moi. _Dit-il avec fermeté, ses yeux s'ancrant dans les miens comme s'il voulait me parler par télépathie._ Que tu aies rapporté la prophétie n'aurait rien changé, tu n'étais pas le seul dans ce pub, tu as été le premier à la rapporter, certes, mais si ça n'avait pas été toi, cela aurait été un autre. Je comprends que tu culpabilises, mais saches que cela n'aurait rien changé à l'histoire. D'accord ? _Demanda-t-il sérieusement alors que j'hochais positivement la tête en signe d'accord._ Voulais-tu tuer ses gens, Severus ? Voulais-tu les faire souffrir, les torturer ?

\- Non ! _M'insurgeai-je._ Je n'ai pas eu le choix, je ne voulais pas !

\- Chut, Severus, calme-toi. _Me fit-il doucement en posant son front contre le mien et en fermant les yeux, j'en fis de même._ Tu as fait l'erreur de le rejoindre, mais tu ne savais pas à quoi t'attendre. _Dit-il dans un murmure parfaitement audible, ses mots résonnants en moi avec force._ Comme des dizaines, des centaines d'autres, tu ne savais pas ce qu'il vous demanderait. Il avait toutes les qualités d'un Serpentard et il s'en est servi pour vous manipuler de la pire des façons. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir avant d'avoir la marque. Et une fois que vous l'aviez, vous ne pouviez plus partir ou c'est bien la mort qui vous attendez. La mort dans les pires souffrances.

\- Je l'aurais mérité. _Dis-je tout bas._

\- Non, Severus. Tu es quelqu'un de bien qui a fait de mauvais choix. Mais tu t'es plus que racheté, tu as risqué ta vie, Severus. Maintenant qu'il est mort, tu dois reprendre ta vie, ou plutôt réapprendre à vivre.

Nous restons ainsi pendant un moment, respirant doucement. Les mots d'Harry tournent encore et encore dans mon esprit. A-t-il raison ? Y a-t-il rien qu'une toute petite chance pour que je me sois racheté ? J'ai fait tellement de mal, ai-je fini par contrebalancer avec un peu de bien ? Je veux tellement y croire. Très lentement, je pus sentir comme un baume apaiser mon cœur. Oui, j'ai réussi, du moins, un peu.

J'ouvre les yeux pour tomber dans ceux d'Harry. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence, tout ce que j'avais voulu croire sur lui était faux. Je repense à la dernière conversation que nous avons eue au club, oui, je veux tout recommencer à zéro avec lui. Son visage se rapprocha du mien, avec douceur et hésitation, en un instant je comble les quelques centimètres qui nous séparent. Je goûte de nouveau ses lèvres, si douces. Je pouvais sentir dans ce baiser tout notre espoir, l'espoir de croire que tout cela pouvait être vrai. Je savais qu'Harry n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, et je me sentais coupable de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Il se sentait coupable de tellement de morts, alors qu'il en avait sauvé des milliers.

\- Tu as sauvé des milliers de personnes, Harry. Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable de ce que tu n'as pas fait. _Dis-je en glissant ma main dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans le creux de son dos pour le coller à moi._

\- Merci. _Dit-il calmement._

Le silence se fit de nouveau, il me manquait une réponse. Une seule. J'hésite à poser ma question, ai-je réellement envie d'entendre la réponse ? Après de longues minutes de silence, où chacun attendait que l'autre parle pour enlever cette atmosphère de non-dits.

\- Pourquoi m'aides-tu ? _Demandai-je avec hésitation._

Pendant deux secondes, j'ai bien pensé qu'il ne me répondrait jamais. Pourtant, quand il me regarda je pus lire une réponse que je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir accepter tout de suite, c'est sûrement pour cela qu'il ne me répondit pas l'absolue vérité. Mais cela me toucha tellement que mes larmes se mirent à tomber toutes seules, quelques secondes plus tard Harry pleurait avec moi. Et c'est ainsi que passèrent de longues minutes avant que nous nous endormions épuisés, Harry dormant sur moi.

\- Parce que je tiens à toi. _M'avait-il répondu, ses yeux pétillants de tendresse et d'amour…_

* * *

Pour répondre tout de suite à la fameuse question qui risquerait d'être posé, non, ce n'est pas la fin de la fic ! ^^ Je pense qu'elle comptera environ une dizaine de chapitre, vous me connaissez, je commence en disant qu'elle en fera cinq et puis finalement dix et... J'essaierai de m'arrêter là ! ;)

Merci d'avoir lu et encore plus si vous me laissez une review ;)


	7. Compter pour quelqu'un

Bonjour tout le monde ! Une petite note pour vous dire que le prochain chapitre ne sera poster qu'en fin de semaine prochaine car la semaine va être chargée et je ne veux pas prendre de retard ;)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Merci d'avance et bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 7 : Compter pour quelqu'un_**

Harry et moi sommes dans le salon, cela fait une bonne demi-heure qu'il essaie vainement de me faire parler. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est tout simplement que je n'y arrive pas. Il n'y a plus la barrière de l'anonymat, plus l'ambiance tamisée où j'espère qu'il ne lit pas dans mes yeux, il n'y a pas le masque pour me cacher.

Harry semble contrarié, mais ne dit rien, me parlant de sa vie pour essayer de me faire parler de la mienne. Mais rien n'y fait. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par se lever et part de la pièce. Je ne sais pas pourquoi une pointe d'inquiétude naît en moi, enfin si, la peur qu'il m'abandonne à mon sort, la peur qu'il parte.

Il revient vers moi quelques minutes plus tard, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Inconsciemment, mon corps se détend, il n'est pas parti. Pourquoi serait-il parti de toute manière ? Il est chez lui, non ?

\- Prends ton manteau, nous allons au club. _Dit-il simplement._ Mike nous a autorisés à venir plus tôt.

\- Mike ? _Demandai-je en me levant pour le suivre._

\- Le directeur du club. Un type sympa et discret. Le plus ironique, c'est qu'il ait ouvert ce club alors que lui-même n'est pas gay. _Dit-il en riant alors que nous sortions, le bruit de la mer apaisant mon cœur._

\- Tu as l'air de bien le connaître…

\- Un peu. J'ai appris à le connaître au fil du temps. Mais c'est quelqu'un de secret, et moi aussi. Disons qu'il m'a expressément demandé d'être VIP, donc, on a fini par sympathiser et se connaître. Autant que la barrière entre nos deux mondes le permette en tout cas.

\- J'ai entendu parler de ta fulgurante ascension vers le bracelet VIP, pourquoi est-ce que ça a été aussi rapide ? _Demandai-je avec curiosité._

\- Je suis mystérieux, je surprends toujours, les hommes aiment quand je prends du plaisir avec eux ou même quand je leur donne des ordres. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi, mais certains ont pensé qu'il fallait que je le sois à tout prix.

Il me tendit son bras que je pris sans hésiter. Je pensais encore à ce qu'il venait de me dire quand nous atterrissons dans une petite ruelle. Harry avança et je le suivis sans vraiment faire attention où nous allons.

Harry ne se rend pas compte de l'aura qu'il dégage, il a un magnétisme bien à lui. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il attire autant l'attention, moi je l'ai remarqué au premier regard. Il a quelque chose de puissant qui vous pousse à aller le voir. C'est un prédateur dont les proies se laissent volontiers prendre, dans tous les sens du terme d'ailleurs.

Harry ouvrit une porte avec un petit badge, la ruelle est déserte et il est clair que personne ne viendrait ici à moins d'avoir une bonne raison. Ce n'est absolument pas l'entrée des visiteurs, voilà donc pourquoi personne ne voit les VIP entrer dans le club par les vestiaires normaux. Une fois à l'intérieur, il y a cinq portes, Harry se dirige d'un pas sûr vers celle tout à droit et entre un code sur un boitier sur la droite, ainsi qu'une clé dans la serrure.

\- Il n'y a pas de surveillance ici, c'est sécurisé pour que seuls les VIP puissent entrer. _M'expliqua-t-il alors que nous passons les portes pour entrer dans le vestiaire._

Ces vestiaires-là ne ressemblent en rien aux autres, il y a seulement quatre casiers, grands comme quatre classiques, des bancs sont au milieu de la pièce mais aussi des fauteuils. Une porte sur la droite est ouverte, je peux voir une douche ainsi que des toilettes. Aucun doute, on se trouve bel et bien dans le coin VIP. Harry range ses affaires dans le casier, me tend un pantalon et commence à se déshabiller, je me retourne instinctivement. Comme si je ne l'avais pas déjà vu nu ? Comme si je n'avais pas fait bien plus que cela ? Je me traite d'imbécile fini et commence à me déshabiller à mon tour, toujours sans regarder Harry.

Une fois fait, Harry prend son bracelet et me tend un bracelet argenté. C'est la première fois que j'en vois un et Drago ne m'en a jamais parlé. Mais après tout, il m'a caché pas mal de choses, peut-être connaît-il ces bracelets.

\- Les bracelets argentés sont pour les invités des VIP, il y en a très peu. Tu es le premier depuis de nombreux mois.

\- Aucun VIP n'amène d'invité ?

\- Aucun ne veut s'encombrer d'un invité à surveiller au risque de perdre son passe-droit. Ou, ils n'ont tout simplement personne à amener. _Dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules._ Tu es le premier que j'amène.

Il met le masque qu'il a toujours et qu'il garde jalousement dans son vestiaire et m'en montrent quelques-uns qu'il a gardés. J'en choisis un particulièrement beau, vert avec des reflets argentés sur le contour du masque, des yeux et de la bouche. Puis nous sortons du vestiaire pour atterrir dans une pièce secrète, nous avons vue sur la grande pièce principale qui est totalement vide puisque le club n'est pas encore ouvert. Je me repère facilement, nous sommes à l'endroit où des miroirs tapissent tout le mur. Je comprends mieux comment il peut être au courant de tout, si l'on prend le temps d'observer d'ici, on peut tout voir. À moins que, comme souvent, il y ait des couples qui profitent de ses miroirs pour faire s'unir tout en se regardant.

Nous longeons la pièce principale et nous sortons par l'une des portes menant directement aux alcôves de jeux, je comprends encore mieux comment Harry fait pour sortir de nulle part. Il y a de nombreuses portes et beaucoup de murs sont pourvus de miroir permettant ainsi aux VIP de jouer les voyeurs sans être vus d'une quelconque façon.

Nous rejoignons donc rapidement le salon VIP dans lequel nous nous voyons régulièrement. Harry s'assoit dans son fauteuil et me fait signe d'en faire de même dans celui qui est devenu le mien.

\- Avant d'entrer à Poudlard, avant que je ne sache que j'étais un sorcier… Mon cousin Dudley me pourrissait la vie à l'école, il obligeait les autres enfants à ne pas être amis avec moi. J'étais donc seul, constamment. En plus, je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir de meilleures notes que lui, sinon mon oncle et ma tante me punissaient sévèrement en me disant que j'avais triché. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon cousin était un imbécile fini. Il me martyrisait, me frappait, lui et sa bande me poursuivaient pour m'humilier. _Dit-il honteux de l'avouer._

\- Je crois… _Commençai-je incertain._ Que c'était la même chose que pour moi et les Maraudeurs. Ils m'ont isolé, ils me blessaient, m'humiliaient. J'étais seul, enfin, j'avais Lily, mais… Je l'ai insulté et elle a compris que je ne méritais pas d'être aidé…

C'est dans cette ambiance tamisée et calme que nos confidences s'enchaînaient. J'oscillais entre le soulagement de parler enfin et la douleur de revivre tout cela de nouveau. Quand Harry me parlait, j'oubliais ma propre douleur pour partager la sienne et pour la première fois, je pouvais dire connaître réellement celui qu'il était.

Ce n'est pas Harry Potter que j'avais devant moi, ni Mystique, simplement un jeune homme qui a vécu beaucoup d'épreuves dans sa vie. À cet instant, je le vois enfin tel qu'il est et il n'est pas Potter mais juste Harry. Juste Harry...

HPSS HPSS

Trois jours que nous venons dans ce club, la journée je suis avec lui dans sa maison au bord de la plage et le soir nous venons ici. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il n'y avait rien à dire de ma vie, rien à raconter, pourtant, même après tout ce temps à lui parler, bien que cela ne fasse que trois jours que nous pouvions parler du monde sorcier, les confidences s'enchaînaient toujours.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai l'impression que mon avis compte pour quelqu'un. Harry ne se contente pas d'entendre des faits, il me demande pourquoi j'ai fait ses choix. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui pour me rendre compte de ma bêtise, mais il n'y a que lui pour m'avoir fait comprendre le pourquoi de certains choix. J'avais plus ou moins su pourquoi je m'étais enrôlé dans les Mangemorts. C'est alors qu'Harry m'a fait comprendre que j'en étais certes devenu un, mais que je ne voulais qu'être quelqu'un de reconnu, je voulais faire partie d'un groupe, je voulais qu'on m'aime pour ce que j'étais et me venger de mon père. Tuer des gens n'avait jamais fait partie du programme.

Chaque soir, après nos confessions, nous nous donnons mutuellement du plaisir, bien que cela ne va pas jusqu'au rapport sexuel complet. C'est toujours plus que libérateur. Après cela, nous sortons de notre cocon et rejoignons des couples dans les salles de jeux, nous sommes toujours ensemble mais nous ne faisons rien l'un avec l'autre. Mais quoi que nous fassions, nos regards ne se lâchent pas, comme si nous perdre de vue serait nous perdre tout court.

Ce soir, après nous être mutuellement soulagé, nous sortons de notre antre, et contrairement à d'habitude, Harry ne commence pas à toucher un autre homme alors que moi-même je commence mes habituelles caresses sur le corps d'un jeune homme frêle. Harry me regarde, les yeux remplis de désir. Il est face à moi qui suis moi-même derrière cet homme qui reçoit avec plaisir mes caresses sur son torse et mes baisers dans son cou. Mes yeux ne se détachent pas d'Harry et je sens quelque chose naître en moi, je veux qu'il me regarde. Mon sexe durcit un peu plus contre les fesses de l'homme, mais pas à cause de lui, mais grâce au regard d'Harry ancré au mien.

Mes mains glissent sur ce torse, torture un téton et Harry se procure lui-même les mêmes caresses. Notre jeu se poursuit ainsi pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que l'homme se détache de moi pour prendre un préservatif, il revient et me pousse doucement jusqu'au mur sur lequel je m'appuie. Je peux voir son sourire charmeur, son sourire gourmand, mais je n'y prête pas attention, mon regard ne fait que passer sur lui pour capturer de nouveau celui d'Harry. Il s'agenouille devant moi et baisse mon pantalon qui laissait voir mon sexe en érection. Il me mit le préservatif et commença une fellation, ma main glissa dans ses cheveux alors qu'au même moment Harry mit l'une des siennes dans ses propres cheveux alors que l'autre caressait son sexe par-dessus son pantalon.

Après un moment, Harry se leva et se posta près de moi tout en joignant l'une de ses mains à la mienne dans les cheveux de l'homme.

\- Veux-tu que je le prépare pour toi ? _Me murmure-t-il d'une voix sensuelle qui se répercuta en moi._

\- Je n'attends que cela. _Répondis-je simplement._

Harry s'assit derrière l'homme et entreprit de lui enlever son pantalon, sans même enlever sa bouche de mon sexe l'homme aida Harry à le déshabiller, pour le si peu qu'il eût. Un gémissement se répercuta sur mon sexe quand Harry glissa sournoisement ses doigts dans l'antre du jeune homme, celui-ci s'accrocha à moi en posant ses mains sur mes hanches, le traitement avait l'air de lui plaire.

Le manège dura un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry s'arrête enfin, alors que je retenais à grande peine mes gémissements de plaisir, à deux doigts de jouir. Il murmura à l'oreille de l'homme et celui-ci se leva pour aller jusqu'à la table qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Il écarta les jambes dans une invitation claire et posa ses deux mains sur la table pour se maintenir un peu penché. J'avais une vue magnifique sur sa chute de rein. Alors qu'Harry me faisait signe de le rejoindre, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander de quoi il aurait l'air dans cette même position.

Harry rompit notre contact visuel en se positionnant derrière moi alors que je glissais une main le long du dos de l'homme complètement abandonné, un frisson de plaisir le parcourut, je ressentis le même quand Harry colla son corps au mien. Je pouvais sentir son sexe dur comme de la pierre à travers son pantalon qu'il avait gardé.

\- N'oublie pas de vérifier si je l'ai correctement préparé. _Me fit-il dans un murmure tout en passant une main sur mon ventre, ce qui me fit vibrer de plaisir._

Un de mes doigts entra sans difficulté dans l'homme qui s'impatientait en me demandant de le prendre sans préambule. Un deuxième doigt rejoint le premier et sa supplique s'arrêta d'un coup pour libérer un gémissement un peu plus aigu.

\- Commence à rentrer tout doucement et à mi-chemin, prends-le d'un coup sec. Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai préparé en profondeur pour tes… mensurations. _Dit-il si bas pour que moi seul puisse entendre, puis il me marqua d'un suçon alors que je prenais place._

Je fis glisser mon sexe tout doucement dans l'antre de l'homme avant de le prendre d'un coup de reins, comme me l'avait dit Harry. J'avais en plus de cela, rajouter ma main sur sa nuque pour le tirer vers moi à l'instant même où je m'étais enfoncé violemment en lui, je fus récompensé par un gémissement rauque de l'homme qui balança sa tête en arrière.

\- Colle-le à ton corps et prends-le doucement, profondément, jusqu'à ce qu'il te supplie d'aller plus vite. Quand il te suppliera, plaque-le sur la table et baise-le comme il se doit.

Je m'exécute sans même réfléchir, je plaque ce corps au mien et le prends lentement dans de grands coups de reins. Je peux sentir Harry se frotter à moi au même rythme que mes coups de reins, c'est excitant d'avoir sa verge sur mes fesses, bien que j'aimerais qu'il n'y ait plus la barrière de son pantalon pour pouvoir avoir sa peau contre la mienne.

\- S'il te plait… _Geint l'homme dans mes bras._

C'était une supplique entre deux gémissements, sans attendre, je le plaque contre la table et je commence mes va-et-vient en le maintenant fermement par les hanches. Merlin, c'est si bon, le meilleur est encore quand Harry me murmure ses instructions, d'y aller plus vite ou de m'arrêter. Même si c'est souvent une torture de cesser tout mouvement. Je remonte la jambe de l'homme sur la table pour pouvoir le prendre plus loin. Ce qu'il à l'air apprécier grandement.

\- Si tu savais comme je m'imagine à sa place. _Me fit-il en se frottant toujours contre moi, légèrement haletant._ Je m'imagine avec ton sexe allant et venant à cette même vitesse. Je m'imagine te suppliant d'y aller plus fort, plus vite. Merlin, je suis certain que j'en perdrais la tête.

Moi aussi je m'imagine parfaitement la scène, je ferme même les yeux pour que cela soit encore plus réel. Les cheveux un peu plus longs, le corps légèrement plus musclé mais aussi un tout petit peu plus petit. Si lui perdait la tête, alors j'ai bien peur de devenir fou face à l'image que je me fais. Mes coups de reins se font encore plus rapides, l'homme les recevant gémit encore plus fort mais je n'entends que ceux d'Harry à mon oreille.

\- Oh oui… _Fit-il en baissant légèrement son pantalon pour se frotter dans la raie de mes fesses en réussissant à suivre mon rythme infernal entre les fesses de cet actuel substitut à Harry, je ne sais réellement si c'est moi ou bien lui qui donne le rythme de mes coups de reins à cet instant._ C'est si bon… Continue… Oh oui… oui… Sev…

Si ce n'était pas son souffle encore plus régulier ou son râle de plaisir qui m'indiqua sa jouissance, ce fut sa semence sur mes fesses. L'homme dans lequel je n'avais cessé d'aller jouit dans un cri d'extase alors que ses chairs se resserraient, provoquant l'apothéose de mon plaisir. Je reste en lui quelques minutes le temps de reprendre mon souffle, il n'a de toute manière pas l'intention de bouger vu son souffle difficile, Harry est toujours contre moi et dépose des baisers le long de ma clavicule droite. La sueur sur mon corps commençait à sécher quand je me retire de l'homme.

L'homme se relève difficilement, le sourire aux lèvres. Il reprend son pantalon, me remercie d'un baiser et part sans demander son reste. Alors qu'Harry reprend son pantalon j'enlève mon préservatif et le jette dans la poubelle, je saisis également une lingette pour me nettoyer correctement et passer un coup sur la table où subsiste encore les traces de sperme de l'homme.

Alors que je me retourne vers Harry, une lueur perverse dans les yeux ainsi qu'un sourire amusé aux lèvres, je lui tends une lingette alors que lui-même me tend mon pantalon.

\- Il me semble t'avoir toujours appris à nettoyer toi-même les dégâts ? _Demandai-je en faisant référence pour la première fois en trois jours à notre passé commun._

\- C'est exact. Mais je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir jamais eu le droit à la solution de simplicité. _Fit-il calmement avec un sourire moqueur qui apaisa mon cœur, ayant eu peur qu'il prenne mal mes paroles._

Il prit la lingette et me mit le pantalon dans les mains, il s'agenouilla dans mon dos et au contraire de ce à quoi je m'attendais, c'est une langue mutine qui nettoya ma peau. D'abord sur le haut de mes fesses puis descendant doucement dans ma raie… Merlin, il va me faire bander encore une fois s'il continue ainsi. Il arrêta rapidement, mais j'avais tout de même reçu assez de plaisir pour avoir un début d'érection.

\- J'espère m'être acquitté correctement de ma tâche.

\- Parfaitement. _Répondis-je simplement en mettant mon pantalon._ Peut-être même un peu trop bien. _Le taquinai-je après qu'il ait regardé mon érection disparaitre sous la barrière de tissu._

Nous retournons tranquillement au vestiaire et pour une fois, je me déshabille sans avoir peur qu'il me regarde. Bien au contraire, j'ai envie qu'il me regarde et mon cœur se met à battre un peu plus vite quand je me rends compte que c'est effectivement le cas. Nos regards se croisent et une nouvelle décharge parcourt mon corps.

Nous ne sommes plus cachés par nos masques, ni par la lumière tamisée qui dissimule nos traits. Je le vois entièrement, je vois parfaitement chacun de ses muscles qu'il entraine quotidiennement en allant courir sur la plage et nager dans l'eau. J'aperçois sans peine les trop nombreuses cicatrices qui ornent son corps, ces marques que l'on ne voit pas dans le club mais qui se révèlent à la lumière. J'observe ses cicatrices, certaines ressemblent aux miennes, brulures, coupures, sorts de magie noire les marques d'un passé qui restera à jamais gravé dans notre âme comme sur notre corps.

Il est tellement beau, si magnifique. Moi qui me trouve si laid avec toutes mes cicatrices, je le trouve si beau avec. Son corps à lui seul montre à quel point il a fait preuve de courage, il montre que les épreuves ont été nombreuses mais qu'il les a surmontés. Je suis admiratif devant son corps, tant par sa beauté que pour ce qu'il représente de sa vie. Pour une fois, je n'éprouve pas de haine par rapport à mes propres cicatrices. Pour une fois, je me dis qu'elles ne sont que les traces d'un passé douloureux que j'arrive, peu à peu, à surmonter grâce à lui. Je m'approche doucement de lui, comme si j'avais peur qu'il s'échappe, sûrement est-ce le cas. Et pour la première fois à découvert, je l'embrasse avec tendresse.

Il me rend mon baiser et cela m'encourage à y mettre un peu plus d'ardeur. Je colle mon corps nu au sien en plaçant une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans le creux de ses reins pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas.

\- Tu es si beau. _Dis-je sans réfléchir._ J'ai envie de te faire l'amour. _Avouai-je sans honte._

\- Moi aussi. _Murmura-t-il simplement._


	8. Contrôle-moi

J'ai finalement décidé de poster ce chapitre en milieu de semaine, ne sachant pas si j'allais pouvoir en poster un samedi. Ceci n'est pas le dernier chapitre, mais la fin approche ;) J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Il est bien plus long que ce que j'avais prévu ;)

Bonne lecture et merci d'avance pour vos reviews !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 8 : Contrôle-moi_**

D'un regard, nous nous mettons d'accord pour nous séparer. Nous ne nous sommes jamais habillés aussi rapidement, l'empressement de continuer notre activité brulait dans mes veines. Nous sortons rapidement dehors et allons dans une petite ruelle d'où Harry nous fit transplaner. Pendant tout ce temps, nos lèvres ne cessaient de se chercher, de se taquiner et surtout de se trouver.

Je ne fis pas vraiment attention à l'endroit où j'étais, me contentant de suivre Harry, mon corps collé au sien. Mais quand nous passons enfin la porte, la chaleur m'indiqua que nous étions enfin rentrés, je le retourne pour le coller contre la porte, mes lèvres marquant son cou et mes mains imprimant la douceur de sa peau. Nous nous frottons l'un à l'autre, notre plaisir évident clairement ressentit contre la cuisse de l'autre. Il me pousse à reculer et je bute un peu plus loin sur un mur contre lequel il me presse en m'enlevant ma veste. Je peux sentir ses doigts passer sur ma chemise et les boutons sauter comme par magie.

\- Serpent. _Sifflai-je un sourire de bonheur aux lèvres._

Ma chemise tombe au sol alors que je pousse Harry dans le couloir tout en lui retirant son t-shirt. Je ne sais pas vraiment où nous allons, dans sa chambre ou dans la mienne, mais je ne suis même pas certain que nous pourrions y arriver. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il avait enlevé ses chaussures avant de buter dans la deuxième, provoquant ainsi un rire moqueur de sa part.

\- Moque-toi, qu'aurais-tu fait si j'avais fini étalé par terre ? _Demandai-je faussement outré._

\- Je n'aurais pas eu le choix que de te rejoindre. _Répondit-il avec simplicité tout en enlevant d'une main experte le bouton de mon pantalon._ Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. _Continua-t-il pendant que nous avancions toujours alors que j'enlevais à mon tour mes chaussures._ Il aurait fallu que je te chevauche pendant que toi, pauvre homme blessé, tu ne puisses que regarder la scène sans rien faire. _Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire machiavélique._

\- Et si j'avais plutôt dans l'idée de te chevaucher ? _Murmurai-je en regardant avec joie la surprise s'inscrire dans ses yeux, une lueur de désir apparu tout de suite après._

\- Je suis certain qu'on aura le temps de faire les deux.

\- Peut-être même plusieurs fois…

Nous avançons difficilement dans le couloir, nous arrêtant plus que régulièrement pour nous embrasser et finir de nous dévêtir mutuellement. Nous étions complètement nus et nos mains se baladaient sans retenue sur le corps de l'autre quand une voix nous arrêta.

\- Monsieur Harry Potter ! _Cria une voix féminine avec autant de retenue qu'elle put pour cacher sa peur._ C'est Astoria Malfoy, j'aurai besoin de vos services.

\- Je suis désolé. _Murmura Harry en posant sa tête contre mon épaule, désespéré._ Elle ne doit m'appeler qu'en cas de problème, j'imagine qu'il y en a un…

\- Vas-y. _Dis-je en essayant de cacher ma peine, sans grand succès._ Je vais prendre une douche, si tu peux… veux me rejoindre…

\- Monsieur Harry Potter ? _Refit la voix dans l'âtre de la cheminée._

\- J'arrive ! _Cria Harry avant de me parler de nouveau à voix basse._ Il ne fait aucun doute que je voudrais te rejoindre. Malheureusement, je pense connaître le problème et je vais sûrement devoir y aller. Mais tu peux écouter la conversation et si tu veux tu pourras venir avec moi. Je ne veux… rien te cacher. _Finit-il par dire difficilement, ne semblant pas savoir comment ses mots vont être pris._

Je ne pourrai pas lui dire, mais ses mots me touchent profondément. Il veut bien que je sois là, il ne veut rien me cacher. Une douce chaleur se répand dans mon cœur.

\- Je préfère ne pas savoir, je crois. Tiens-moi juste au courant.

Alors que je me retourne pour aller prendre ma douche, Harry m'attrape le bras et me donne un baiser que je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier. Puis, il récupère son pantalon et son t-shirt avant de rejoindre le salon de nouveau habillé pour parler à Astoria.

J'appelle ma baguette d'un Accios, l'un des rares sortilèges que je sais exécuter sans baguette, pour rassembler mes affaires et partir prendre ma douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry vint me prévenir qu'il devait rejoindre Drago, Astoria et lui se sont disputés et cela a dégénéré mais Astoria n'arrive pas à approcher Drago d'assez près pour le soumettre et ainsi le calmer. Il doit donc partir pour régler la situation. Il me demande si je veux venir, mais je ne suis pas certain de vouloir savoir ce qu'Harry va faire…

HPSS HPSS

Cela fait trois bonnes heures que j'attends Harry, assis sur mon lit, le livre que j'ai ouvert il y a trois heures de cela en est toujours au même point, la première page. Mes yeux sont rivés sur la pendule, tantôt regardant les secondes passer, tantôt rêvassant en imaginant tout ce que peut faire Harry à l'heure actuelle.

Harry soumet Drago, peut-être même le baise-t-il ? J'attends peut-être un homme qui est avec un autre, pire, avec mon filleul. Qui serai-je pour ne pas comprendre cela ? J'ai leurs deux âges réunis, à côté de Drago, je suis… laid, aigri, grincheux, exécrable, inapte à aimer et à être aimé, un meurtrier…

Harry arrivera très certainement un jour en me disant que l'on a fait une erreur, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû être avec moi ni même me toucher. Il me dira qu'il est bien plus beau, qu'il mérite mieux que moi. Ce qui est vrai. Je dois me préparer au choc, peut-être reste-t-il auprès de moi par peur que je fasse une connerie. D'un côté, s'il me laisse tomber, j'en ferai une.

Je décide donc d'ériger de nouvelles barrières d'Occlumencies. Elles sont fragiles, mais assez fortes pour pouvoir tenir quelques heures. Juste ce qu'il faut, le temps de lui dire que je comprends son dégout envers moi et de partir. Retourner dans mon taudis, puis mourir là-bas, comme ma mère avant moi, sous les coups de mon père. Et comme mon père, cet immonde monstre, sous ma propre baguette. Je prendrai la fiole de poison qui est cachée sous la troisième latte du plancher à droite dans le salon. Un aller sans retour vers l'Enfer.

J'entends Harry tomber dans le salon, cet homme n'apprendra donc jamais à faire un trajet par cheminette en retombant sur ses pieds… Quelques minutes plus tard, le bruit d'une douche qui coule, je reste là, me préparant à la future discussion. Viendra-t-il me voir ce soir ou attendra-t-il demain pour me parler de la terrible erreur que nous allions commettre avant qu'il parte ?

Quand j'entends la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir quelques minutes plus tard, je me prépare comme je peux. L'heure de notre dernière discussion est venue.

\- Encore debout ? _Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils._

Je ne réponds pas, la boule dans la gorge m'en empêche, j'hoche donc juste la tête en signe d'assentiment. Son visage se fait de plus en plus inquiet, il s'installe en silence dans le fauteuil qui l'avait vu dormir quelques jours le temps de mon sevrage.

\- Je veux parler avec Severus et non avec ses barrières d'Occlumencies. _Dit-il d'un ton neutre d'où perce tout de même une petite pointe de colère._

Il ne sert à rien de nier. Pourtant, aucun mot ne passe la barrière de mes lèvres, je ne peux pas parler, je vais craquer d'un instant à l'autre. Harry qui n'est vêtu que d'un simple pantalon, ce qui me rappelle le club, s'assit sur le lit, tout près de moi. Il pose sa main sur mon genou, j'aurais aimé m'éloigner, fuir, mais je ne peux plus bouger. Je suis comme pétrifié sur place, à la fois heureux qu'Harry comprenne que quelque chose a changé et horrifié qu'il l'ait remarqué.

\- Severus, _commença-t-il d'une voix douce_ , je ne te veux aucun mal. Est-ce que tu veux bien me dire ce que tu t'es imaginé pendant que j'étais parti ? _Demande-t-il gentiment, mais sans qu'aucune réponse d'aucune sorte ne puisse venir de moi._ Est-ce que tu sens que tu perds le contrôle ?

J'essaie de lui faire signe que oui, mais je crus ne pas y être arrivé avant qu'Harry serre ma main un peu plus fort.

\- Veux-tu bien que je t'aide à te vider l'esprit pour reprendre le contrôle ? _Fait-il calmement avant d'ajouter rapidement, ayant certainement vu la lueur de peur dans mes yeux._ Je ne rentrerai pas dans ton esprit, je n'utiliserai pas ma baguette contre toi et tu pourras me dire d'arrêter quand tu veux.

Je pense comprendre où il veut en venir, mais j'ai l'esprit bien trop embrouillé pour cela. Il dut comprendre mon accord d'une façon ou d'une autre puisque la seconde suivante nous atterrissons délicatement sur le lit d'Harry. Je n'ai jamais vu sa chambre avant aujourd'hui, elle est plutôt grande avec deux portes, l'une menant sûrement au couloir et l'autre à une salle de bain.

Le transplanage m'avait perdre l'équilibre et m'étaler complètement sur le lit, Harry mit tout le poids de son corps au-dessus du mien pour me laisser dans cette position. C'est presque rassurant de le sentir sur moi, ma bouée de sauvetage dans les décombres de mon esprit fragile. Il dépose un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres avant de descendre jusqu'à mon cou pendant que de son autre main il déboutonne ma chemise. Mes mains reprirent vite vie, elles touchaient chaque parcelle de peau qu'elles trouvaient et enlevaient tout tissu barrant sa route.

Mon cœur battait de joie, il veut encore de moi ! Un soulagement sans nom s'empare de mon cœur comme de mon esprit, peut-être ne me laissera-t-il pas.

Harry s'approche de moi pour m'embrasser à en perdre haleine, un baiser transmettant tant d'émotions, un baiser si désespéré, comme une prière qui m'est adressée. D'un geste vague de la main, deux cordes s'enroulèrent autour de mes poignets pour les attacher à la tête de lit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. _Me rassura une nouvelle fois Harry._ Un mot et nous arrêtons tout.

Mais je n'en ai aucune envie, ses baisers sont si brulants sur mon corps, ses caresses creusent des tranchées de lave sur ma peau. Merlin, ses mains touchant chaque parcelle de ma peau en me descendant mon pantalon sont une torture pour mes sens, sa langue titillant avec joie ma verge, enfin libre, est un déluge de sensation. J'ai envie qu'il me prenne en bouche, là, tout de suite !

Deux nouveaux liens s'enroulèrent autour de mes chevilles, mais au lieu de s'accrocher en bas du lit, elles montèrent rejoindre les attaches des mains, montrant ainsi sans honte ma virilité et mon anus. J'étais exposé, encore plus que lors de ma première fellation avec lui. Mais j'aurais dû le savoir, rien ne se fait dans le classique avec Harry.

Le sentiment de honte d'être ainsi exposé s'envole aussitôt que sa langue entre en moi, une de ses mains me masturbe pendant que l'autre triture un téton. Ainsi, le bassin surélevé bien au-dessus du lit, me démontrant que je suis bien plus souple que je ne l'aurais cru, me procure une vue parfaite sur Harry qui glisse sa langue de plus en plus loin dans mon intimité.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je lui fais autant confiance, je suis pourtant mis à nu devant lui, complètement à sa merci. Malgré cela, je n'ai qu'une envie, qu'il continue encore et encore. Et c'est ce qu'il fait sans aucune interruption, sans aucune hésitation. Les sentiments qui me troublaient furent repoussés dans un coin de mon esprit, tout en ayant conscience qu'il faudra que je les affronte de nouveau à un moment donné. Mais pour le moment, je profite juste, de ces mains sur mon corps et de cette langue en moi.

\- Plus ! _Suppliai-je._

Harry arrête tout mouvement et se retire de moi, un grognement de frustration passe mes lèvres. J'ai horriblement envie de ses mains sur mon corps, de cette langue en moi, je veux même plus que tout cela. Quoi ? Je ne sais pas réellement, bien trop confus pour savoir ce que je désire, je veux juste jouir avec puissance et abandon. Je sais que l'orgasme sera puissant et le fait de le savoir rend la frustration encore plus grande.

\- C'est moi qui décide _. Dit-il en me regardant perfidement tout en caressant, avec bien trop de légèreté, mes fesses._ Mais si cela est demandé gentiment, alors peut-être, je dis bien peut-être que je consentirai à t'accorder cette faveur.

Il se joue de moi et j'adore ça. Il me domine entièrement et j'aime ça bien plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Mais nous pouvons être deux à jouer, je suis peut-être dominé à cet instant, mais je ne suis pas totalement soumis. Le jeu n'est-il pas de faire semblant de l'être ? Harry ne m'a-t-il pas dit un jour qu'un homme en position de soumission avait toujours bien plus de pouvoir qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'imaginer ?

\- J'en veux plus. _Demandai-je avant d'ajouter ce que je n'aurais jamais pensé dire de nouveau un jour avec tant de plaisir._ S'il vous plaît, Maître.

Son regard en valait le coup, une demi-seconde de choc avant qu'un immense sourire s'affiche sur son visage. Mais je compris, enfin, tout cela était voulu, tout cela était prévu. Peut-être pas aussi tôt dans ses plans, mais il est un Serpentard. Le souvenir de Drago me revient avec une vague de jalousie en plus, il l'avait appelé Maître et cela m'avait choqué pendant un instant. Cette appellation avait toujours été associée à ce monstre que j'ai servi pendant de trop nombreuses années, à cette erreur qui m'a conduite jusque-là. Un seul mot me rappelait toutes les erreurs que j'ai pu faire dans ma vie, mais pas là, pas aujourd'hui, pas avec Harry. Tout simplement parce que c'est moi qui ai choisi de l'appeler ainsi, tout simplement parce que je sais pertinemment qu'il ne se prend pas réellement pour mon Maître. Après ce jour, je ne pourrai plus jamais dire ce mot en pensant à ce monstre et à mes erreurs, je ne penserai qu'à Harry et à cet instant et tous ceux qui suivront quand il me soumettra de nouveau, du moins, je l'espère plus que tout au monde.

\- Après une telle demande, comment refuser ? _S'amusa-t-il._

D'un geste de baguette, je me retrouve de nouveau allongé correctement sur le lit, les jambes tendues et attachées aux pieds du lit. Harry s'allonge complètement sur moi pour m'embrasser brièvement avant de descendre petit à petit vers le bas de mon corps, en chemin, des baisers aériens caressent ma peau provoquant des frissons de bienêtre. Son érection, à peine contenue par son bas de jogging, me montre à quel point lui aussi est excité, je me demande comment il fait pour ne pas s'occuper de lui.

Une fois entre mes jambes, Harry me prend sans plus tarder entre ses lèvres alors qu'un doigt se fraye un chemin en moi. Un deuxième doigt se rajoute rapidement à la cadence infernale qu'il me procure, autant avec sa bouche qu'avec ses doigts. Je ne cesse de gémir, oubliant tout sauf le plaisir évident que je prends. Il me semble que des suppliques sortent de ma bouche, mais je n'en suis même pas certain, rien d'autre ne compte que cette chaleur dans mon bas-ventre qui me donne l'impression que je vais littéralement prendre feu.

Je commence à bouger le bassin, à la fois pour rentrer dans cette bouche délicieuse que pour enfoncer ces doigts en moi, et certainement pour me torturer, Harry rajoute un lien épais en cuir entourant mon bassin pour qu'il me plaque contre le lit, m'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Puis, Harry cesse tout mouvement alors que j'étais au bord de la folie, cet orgasme que j'attends depuis ce qui me semble déjà des heures. Harry me parle mais je ne compris pas, bien trop pris dans la frustration qui envahit mon corps à chaque seconde qui passe.

\- S'il te plaît… _Haletai-je de plaisir et de frustration mêlés._ Touchez-moi, s'il vous plaît, Maître. _Dis-je en essayant de me concentrer sur ce qui m'entoure pour entendre ce qu'il me dit._

\- Severus, à quoi pensais-tu quand j'étais chez Drago ? Je ne te toucherai pas avant que tu m'aies répondu. Dit-il fermement.

Je le regarde enfin, le brouillard de mon plaisir se dissipe pour ne laisser que la frustration d'être complètement excité sans être touché. Il me répète la question, sachant certainement que je n'ai pas été assez conscient pour entendre les fois précédentes. Je n'ai pas envie de répondre, mais je n'ai pas envie de lui cacher, à quoi bon ? Prendre du plaisir est bien meilleur que se poser autant de questions, des questions qui me paraissent bien idiotes maintenant, pourquoi ne lui en ai-je pas tout simplement parlé ? Ah oui, la peur de n'être qu'un soumis, qu'une « chose », qu'un cul…

\- Ce que tu faisais avec Drago. _Dis-je difficilement._ Je me demandais… ce que tu lui faisais.

Harry me masturbe de nouveau, je suis perdu, fou ou mort, je ne sais plus. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est lent, bien trop lent, la frustration revient encore plus rapidement, encore plus douloureusement, il m'est physiquement douloureux de recevoir si peu. Des grognements plus que réprobateurs sortirent de ma bouche, un rire me répondit mais je l'entends aussi m'appeler pour que je l'écoute de nouveau. Ce fut donc bien plus lucide que la première fois que j'écoute Harry me parler.

\- Que t'es-tu imaginé ? _Demanda-t-il en continuant sa caresse, seule chose qui peut me maintenir à son écoute tout en faisant s'évaporer mes mauvaises pensées, me faisant ainsi parler sans retenue._

\- Que tu le baisais. Que tu… lui donnais du plaisir… comme ça ! _Dis-je difficilement parce qu'Harry avait légèrement augmenté son rythme sur mon sexe._

\- Tu crois que je fais ça avec tout le monde, Severus ?

\- Je t'ai vu… lui donner du plaisir.

\- Oui, je lui en ai donné. Tout comme j'en ai donné à d'autres. Mais j'avoue que mes raisons étaient égoïstes, je leur en donnais pour mon égo de dominant. Je voulais les entendre me supplier d'en avoir plus. Mais avec toi, je n'ai envie que de ton plaisir, peu importe si je ne reçois rien. _Dit-il avec sincérité._ Je n'ai rien fait aujourd'hui avec Drago, tout simplement parce que je sais que cela te dérange et donc je ne ferai plus rien avec lui. Il n'est qu'un homme parmi tant d'autres pour moi, alors que toi… Tu es unique. Si tu souhaites que j'arrête d'aller au club pour t'être fidèle à toi seul, alors je le ferai. Seulement pour toi, uniquement pour toi.

Merlin, comment veut-il que je réfléchisse avec autant de sensation sur moi et en moi ? Sa main me caresse avec lenteur mais son discourt a légèrement effacé ma frustration pour entendre sa confession, malgré cela, j'ai tout de même du mal à réfléchir correctement. Je peux juste me souvenir de toutes ces fois où il m'avait fait jouir sans rien attendre en retour sans oublier ce que m'avait dit Drago : « _Il m'a aussi baisé comme il en avait baisé avant moi et comme il en a baisé après moi. Mais jamais au grand jamais, il n'a été avec moi comme il a été avec toi. Quand je vous regardais, Severus, j'ai détourné la tête tellement ce moment me paraissait intime. Vous faisiez l'amour._ »

Se peut-il que cela soit réellement différent entre Harry et moi ? J'ai terriblement envie d'y croire. Mais je suis perdu, totalement, complètement.

\- Je ne suis qu'un sauvetage de plus. _Dis-je tristement, ma phrase sonnant plus comme une question à mes oreilles._

\- Non, Severus. J'ai toujours voulu t'aider. Tu ne m'en as jamais laissé l'occasion. J'ai voulu aider ses gens pour me racheter des morts de la guerre, c'est vrai, mais avant tout parce que je voulais t'aider toi et je ne le pouvais pas. Je les ai aidés pour oublier que je n'arrivais pas à t'aider.

Je peux accepter cette idée, je crois, pour l'instant. Ce fichu Serpentard déguisé en Gryffondor va me faire perdre la tête, comment suis-je censé réussir à réfléchir s'il me masturbe ainsi ? Le fait que j'ai la sensation d'avoir les idées plus claires que quand nous étions dans ma chambre ne fait qu'effleurer mon esprit dans une preuve de ma totale mauvaise fois. Car malgré cela, je peux me souvenir qu'Harry ne m'a jamais délaissé pour être avec un autre, bien au contraire, dès qu'il me voyait, il se dirigeait vers moi et délaissait les autres. Je m'étais même fait la réflexion plusieurs fois que certains hommes avaient l'air jaloux de moi, de sa présence à mes côtés.

\- Prouve-le-moi. _Murmurai-je._ Prouve-moi que tu tiens à moi.

C'était plus une supplique qu'une demande, Harry le comprit parfaitement. Malgré cela, il ne dit pas un mot et vint m'embrasser dans un baiser plein de tendresse et de promesses. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre en lui ayant fait cette demande, mais je reçus son corps sur le mien avec plaisir.

\- Je t'aime, Severus.

C'est la première fois que les mots sont dits. Jusque-là, nous n'avons jamais rien avoué de tel, bien que cela a déjà été dit à demi-mot. Mon « Prouve-moi que tu tiens à moi » en est une preuve. Mais Harry a posé des mots sur ce que nous n'osions pas dire jusqu'ici et une étrange chaleur m'emplit le cœur et le corps. Ces mots que je n'avais pas été prêt à entendre plus tôt, ces mots que j'avais lus dans ses yeux après mon sevrage forcé. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à dire les mêmes mots, mais je suis prêt à les entendre sans fuir de nouveau.

Harry s'assit sur mon bassin et pendant une seconde, je me demande quand il a enlevé son pantalon, mais la question s'envola aussitôt que nos deux sexes se touchèrent. D'un geste de la main, tous les liens me lâchèrent et je pus de nouveau bouger librement, attrapant instinctivement Harry à la taille. Il nous fit rouler pour être en dessous de moi.

Il ramena une de mes mains à sa bouche pour lécher trois de mes doigts. Le spectacle de mes doigts entrant et sortant de cette bouche ainsi que sa langue jouant avec mes doigts est une chose que je n'aurais voulu rater pour rien au monde. L'étape suivante aurait dû être claire pour moi, pourtant, le choc me paralysa un instant à l'annonce qu'il me fit.

\- Prépare-moi. _Dit-il simplement._

J'ancre mon regard au sien, cherchant un doute, une plaisanterie ou quoi que ce soit qui me dise que tout cela ne se réalisera pas. Mais je ne vis rien. Alors, pendant que je l'embrasse tendrement, un de mes doigts glissa doucement en lui. La tension dans son corps ne m'échappe pas.

\- Ta première fois ? Demandai-je sans pouvoir retenir l'incrédulité de ma voix.

\- Oui. Murmure-t-il dans un souffle. Je n'ai jamais eu assez confiance…

\- Je… Si tu ne veux pas…

\- Si ! Je te fais confiance, Severus.

Ses mots me touchèrent encore une fois en plein cœur. Il me prouve ainsi qu'il tient à moi, et je me sens presque honteux de lui avoir demandé de me prouver quoi que ce soit. La nouvelle lucidité dont je peux faire preuve après cette révélation me rappelle que je connais quelques sorts très utiles dans un tel cas. Je prends donc la baguette d'Harry pour lui lancer un sort pour assouplir son muscle anal, et un second pour le lubrifier de l'intérieur.

Mon doigt recommence donc son chemin dans ce jeune homme dont je ne suis toujours pas sûr de mériter l'amour. Son visage est décontracté, profitant de ce touché sans aucune douleur. Sa bouche reprend possession de la mienne et l'une de ses mains entoure mon sexe pour reprendre une nouvelle fois ces caresses qui me rendent fou.

J'avale avec délice ses gémissements qui se font de plus en plus nombreux quand j'eus rajouté un second doigt. Je relâche sa bouche et descends le long de son corps en déposant quelques baisers le long du chemin me menant à sa virilité. Je le prends en bouche quelques secondes, le temps de l'entendre gémir assez pour être certain de pouvoir ajouter un troisième doigt sans trop de douleur.

Puis je le relâche, et c'est à son tour de gémir de frustration, ce qui me fait sourire. La vengeance est secondaire, mais elle est si belle. Quand il commence à se bouger pour venir à la rencontre de mes doigts, j'arrête tout en m'agenouillant entre ses jambes, regardant non sans fierté le regard noir de frustration qu'il me lance. Je me penche au-dessus de lui pour l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de lui faire replier ses jambes pour après pouvoir les caler entre mes bras, surélevant ainsi son bassin. Je me positionne à l'entrée de son intimité, il me donne son autorisation sans dire un mot, juste en pressant doucement ma main sur sa hanche. C'est avec une douceur extrême que je m'enfonce en lui.

J'y vais très lentement, m'arrêtant parfois pour faire un ou deux va-et-vient et ainsi reprendre pour aller plus loin. Quand je fus assez loin pour retirer ma main de mon sexe, je pris le sien pour détourner la douleur, il n'a pourtant pas vraiment l'air de souffrir, il affiche juste une grande concentration.

\- Ça va ? _Demandai-je doucement en m'arrêtant une nouvelle fois._ Détends-toi.

Cela aurait pu être drôle de voir un dominant comme Harry aussi peu sûr de ce qu'il fait à cet instant, mais je le comprends. Je ne ferai certainement pas le fier quand je lui donnerai ma propre virginité, car il est certain que je le ferai…

\- Ça va. _Répondit Harry en se détendant légèrement._ J'ai juste… peur d'avoir mal. Je sais c'est idiot…

\- Non, Harry. Ce n'est pas idiot. _Dis-je avant de l'embrasser._ C'est ta première fois et tu commences avec moi… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais y aller doucement.

Je comprends parfaitement l'inquiétude d'Harry, j'avais moi-même peur de lui faire mal. Les hommes du club sont pour la plupart habitués à la pénétration et plus que prêt à me recevoir, même sans trop de préparation. Mais Harry, c'est sa première fois, et j'aurais pu le deviner rien qu'à l'étroitesse de ses chairs autour de moi. Il est tellement serré que s'est douloureux de ne pas bouger. J'ai envie de m'enfoncer en lui et le pilonner pour soulager la tension qui m'est douloureuse, mais je ne veux pas penser à moi, juste à lui, juste à Harry.

Je ressors de lui, commençant un léger va-et-vient, puis de plus en plus ample alors qu'il commence à pousser de légers gémissements de plaisir. Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, je m'enfonçais de plus en plus loin en lui, faisant attention à le faire petit à petit. Une fois au plus profond de lui pour la première fois, j'arrête tout mouvement, savourant d'être dans ce fourreau comprimant chaque millimètre de mon sexe.

\- Tu es si étroit. _Dis-je sans cacher mon plaisir._ Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

\- J'ai l'impression d'être écartelé, mais c'est juste étrange… Je te promets, Severus. C'est juste étrange.

C'est donc plus rassuré que je reprends mes mouvements, sortant légèrement d'Harry pour rentrer de plus en plus vite. Les gémissements qu'il poussait m'encourageaient, je sortais de plus en plus, allant plus vite, m'enfonçant plus loin.

Je pus enfin prendre les jambes d'Harry entre mes bras, écartant un peu plus son cul pour que j'aille au plus profond de lui. La sueur perla de nos corps, nos souffles se mêlant et s'entremêlant dans nos baisers fougueux. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à contrôler la cadence de mes coups de reins mais cela ne sembla pas déranger Harry une seule seconde. Bien au contraire, ses gémissements se font plus fort, plus puissants et plus rauques. Je ne contrôlais plus mon corps tout comme Harry ne contrôlait plus sa voix.

Dans un élan de folie, je sors entièrement de son corps et le retourne sur le ventre. Il poussa un cri de surprise puis un véritable hurlement de plaisir quand je le pris d'un coup de reins puissant. Je me demande même s'il n'a pas joui à cet instant car je sentis ses chairs se resserrer encore plus autour de ma verge, mais je n'en avais pas fini. Je m'enfonçais à un rythme infernal, écoutant avec délectation ses cris d'extases, Merlin, je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir entendu quelqu'un gémir ainsi. Il allait me rendre fou et le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que je me laisserai faire avec plaisir.

Il ne fallut que de quelques coups de reins supplémentaires pour jouir profondément en lui, Harry cria de nouveau avec plus de force montrant ainsi sa jouissance. Cependant, une vague de magie sortit de son corps me provoquant un second orgasme qui me fit m'écrouler sur Harry sans aucune douceur.

Je reviens à moi sans avoir eu conscience d'avoir perdu connaissance. Je me dépêche de sortir d'Harry et de me mettre sur le côté, le pauvre, je devais l'écraser depuis bien trop longtemps. Il tourna la tête vers moi alors que je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, m'inquiétant de son immobilité. Les yeux dans le vague, démontrant que lui aussi a été fauché par son orgasme, je souris presque de fierté, mon égo se gonflant sous cette constatation.

\- Trois orgasmes en moins de cinq minutes… C'est un record, non ? _Demanda-t-il d'une voix fébrile, encore sous dans les brumes de son plaisir._

\- Trois orgasmes ? _Demandai-je surpris._

Harry se mit sur le côté tout en s'approchant de moi pour se fourrer dans mes bras. Ma main glissa automatiquement dans son dos pour le caresser, luttant par la même occasion contre la fatigue soudaine que je ressentis.

\- Le premier quand tu m'as retourné et pris d'un coup de reins. Le second quand tu as joui et le troisième juste après, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- Magie accidentelle. J'ai également eu un second orgasme. _Dis-je en bâillant._

\- Severus ?

\- Humm… ?

\- Tu crois que je vais avoir mal au cul, demain ?

Un rire m'échappa, son ton est si naturel, contrastant avec le sourire malicieux qu'il affiche à cet instant.

\- J'en suis certain. _Répondis-je tout aussi sérieusement._ Mais tu auras le temps de t'en remettre, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Demain, je veux que tu me domines. Plus que tu ne l'as jamais fait avec personne. _Dis-je jalousement, je voulais qu'il fasse avec moi ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait !_

\- Te dominer entièrement ? J'ai beaucoup d'imagination, tu sais…

\- Mais, j'espère bien ! Marmonnai-je avant de m'endormir, ne pouvant plus lutter contre le sommeil.


	9. Reprendre le contrôle

Bonsoir à tous ! Désolée pour ce retard, mais je vous avais prévenu que cela allait être un peu le bordel la semaine dernière ! Plus que je ne l'aurais pensé ^^

Mais me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre du point de vue d'Harry. Ce sera le seul, mais je pense qu'il est bienvenu ;)

Je voulais aussi vous dire que j'ai créée une page spécial Snarry sur un célèbre réseau social. Plus d'information sur ma page de profil ;) Si cela vous intéresse, je serai ravis de vous accueillir :D

Sur ce, voilà donc le 9ème chapitre !

Bonne lecture et merci d'avance pour vos reviews !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 9 : Reprendre le contrôle_**

 ** _POV Harry_**

C'est à la fois excité et en colère que j'entre dans l'âtre pour aller chez Drago. Excité parce que j'étais à deux doigts de faire l'amour avec Severus pour la première fois et en colère parce que tout cela m'a glissé entre les doigts. Je ne suis même pas certain que nous aurions pu attendre d'être dans un lit ou même d'atteindre la chambre.

Mon excitation retombe tout de suite après avoir atterri sur le sol du Manoir Malfoy. Astoria m'attend, l'inquiétude transpire par tous les pores de sa peau, j'avoue être légèrement anxieux aussi. Car cette fois-ci sera différente des autres, aujourd'hui, il est hors de question que je procure du plaisir de moi-même à Drago. Depuis que Severus est arrivé au club, je ne l'ai touché qu'une seule fois, quand Severus lui-même a assisté à la séance.

Si je le fais aujourd'hui alors qu'il n'est pas là, ce serait le tromper. D'un côté, même s'il avait été là, je ne suis pas certain que cela aurait changé quelque chose. La relation entre Drago et moi a toujours été étrange. À Poudlard, nous nous détestions mutuellement, puis après la guerre une sorte de trêve s'est installée, nous faisant nous ignorer pour notre plus grande tranquillité. Son arrivée au club avait changé les choses, comment ne pas reconnaître ce blond apeuré qui essayait de garder sa dignité et son air hautain ? J'avais été plus que surpris de le voir et j'avais conclu la fin de notre inimitié quand je l'avais fait plier en le baisant.

Drago a été ma seule chance de faire venir Severus ici, j'avais pris bien soin de l'avoir de mon côté. Quand je l'avais vu débarquer avec une aura meurtrière autour de lui, j'avais compris qu'il battait sa femme, c'est comme ça que j'en étais venu à me charger du blond. Il avait été un excellent divertissement, cherchant toujours plus la soumission. Je me suis rapidement douté qu'un gêne de créature était là-dessous, ou sinon, Drago Malfoy était bien plus sado-maso que je ne le pensais.

Et finalement, quand Drago fut mieux dans sa vie et dans son esprit, je lui avais avoué mon identité pour faire venir Severus. Le choc s'affichant sur son visage est un souvenir que je garderai longtemps en mémoire.

Severus était arrivé, Drago n'avait pas voulu lui imposer des choix, mais quand il découvrit pour la troisième fois Severus au bord du coma éthylique, il abdiqua. Dans le fond, je pense qu'il était tout simplement jaloux que j'apporte autant d'attention à son parrain et que c'est tout simplement pour cette raison qu'il a mis autant de temps à le faire venir. Mais dans mon esprit, il n'y avait que Severus depuis longtemps déjà et il s'immisça même dans mon cœur au fil de mes visites chez lui. J'étais tombé amoureux d'un homme qui ne voulait pas être aidé, un homme qui jusque-là n'avait fait que m'exécrer.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne pourrait plus rien de passer entre Drago et moi. Surtout maintenant, coucher avec un autre serait le tromper. Je quitterai tout pour lui. Tous les autres ne sont pas importants, les autres ne sont rien. Pourtant, je me dois d'aider Drago. D'une, parce qu'il m'a aidé à faire venir Severus au Club et ainsi le connaître mieux sans la barrière de mon identité et de deux parce que c'est le filleul de Severus et qu'ils sont très proches. Je me dois donc de l'aider.

\- Bonjour, Harry. _Fit Astoria Malfoy un peu gênée de m'appeler ainsi._

\- Bonsoir Astoria. _Répondis-je avec autant de bonne humeur que je le pus dans cette situation_. Un problème avec Drago ? Tu n'as pas réussi à le soumettre et c'est devenu une bombe à retardement. C'est bien cela ?

\- Effectivement... _Dit-elle penaud._

\- C'est normal, il n'est pas facile de dominer. Encore moins pour les femmes « _Sang-Pur_ », j'imagine.

Elle approuve d'un signe de tête et me conduit jusqu'à Drago. C'est dans une salle de duel que je le retrouve, il a presque l'air d'un fou ainsi, il tremble tout en écumant de rage, en parlant tout seul puis en nous insultant quand il nous vit. Ce n'est pas Drago Malfoy que nous avons devant nous, mais bien sa créature magique. Mais n'est-il pas dit que les Vélanes peuvent devenir des Harpies sous la colère ? Voilà la preuve qu'un Veela a tout de même ce gène-là, car même s'il n'est pas transformé en bête hideuse, il est pâle comme la mort et ses yeux sont complètement noirs et hantés.

\- Ça suffit ! _Ordonnai-je d'une voix froide._

Drago cessa tous mouvements, me regardant à la fois avec surprise et soulagement. Un dominant est enfin arrivé pour l'aider.

\- Assis ! Immédiatement ! _Continuai-je d'une voix froide et contrôlée._

Il s'assit au sol, n'attendant pas un seul instant pour obéir à cet ordre, courbant le dos en signe de soumission.

\- Vous avez acheté ce que je vous ai conseillé la dernière fois ? _Demandai-je à Astoria._

\- Oui, tout est dans notre chambre, tu veux que j'aille…

\- Non. Demande juste à Drago d'enlever sa chemise d'une voix autoritaire et ordonne-lui de te suivre jusqu'à votre chambre. Il t'obéira quand tu y mettras assez d'autorité pour que sa créature comprenne que tu es la dominante.

Astoria opina avant d'essayer de faire obéir Drago. Il lui fallut bien cinq tentatives, allant d'une voix tremblante à une voix ferme, pour que Drago obéisse enfin à sa femme. Cela me rappelait avec amusement mon premier cours de vol pour faire obéir un balai. Drago finit par se relever et suivre sa femme comme elle venait de lui ordonner, je les suivis jusqu'à la chambre. Ou plutôt la suite.

Je vois Astoria rougir quand elle lui ordonne de se déshabiller pour s'allonger sur le ventre, sur leur lit, certainement encore gênée que je puisse voir la scène, bien qu'elle soit au courant de ce que nous avons fait. Elle rougit encore plus quand elle se dirigea vers l'une des commodes de la chambre. Elle ouvre un tiroir avec sa baguette et je peux voir une collection de sex-toys.

\- Prends le fouet et punis Drago de quelques coups, pas trop forts pour ne pas le blesser mais assez pour faire rougir sa peau. Il doit comprendre que tu es la dominante et que tu le puniras s'il le faut. _Dis-je calmement devant une Astoria légèrement craintive de faire subir ça à son mari, malgré la coupure toute fraiche sur son bras qui cicatrisait déjà sous une fine couche de crème._ C'est ce que sa créature veut, Astoria. Et encore, si tu l'écoutais, il voudrait que tu le frappes encore plus fort pour le punir. C'est à toi de poser les limites et je suis certain que tu sauras parfaitement les poser pour qu'il ne soit pas blessé. Tu dois aussi lui faire comprendre par des mots que tu n'es pas contente de son comportement et l'aider à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

Astoria prit le fouet en cuir qui n'esit qu'un simple fouet avec cinq lanières en cuir, basique mais efficace. Elle s'approche lentement de son mari et commence à le fouetter doucement certainement pour voir la réaction de la peau de Drago ainsi que de lui-même. Elle trouva assez vite la force qu'elle devait mettre dans le fouet, me regardant pour s'assurer que j'étais moi-même satisfait.

\- Parle-lui. _Dis-je doucement à Astoria._

\- Je ne suis pas fière de toi, Drago. _Fit-elle d'une voix ferme mais pas assez pour paraître autoritaire._

\- Plus autoritaire. Imagine-toi que tu punis ton fils. _Dis-je pour lui faire comprendre le ton qu'elle devait prendre._

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça ! _Fit-elle d'une voix parfaitement autoritaire, l'exemple de Scorpio avait bien fonctionné finalement._ Je ne suis vraiment pas fière de toi !

\- Je suis désolé ! _Répondit Drago, parlant pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, outre les insultes reçues à mon arrivée_. J'ai mérité cette punition. Frapper plus fort, je le mérite. Je suis désolé…

Astoria me regarda un peu inquiète, je la rassure d'un signe de tête et lui fais signe de continuer.

\- Tu mérites d'être puni pour m'avoir lancé un sort, Drago. Et pour ne pas m'avoir laissé t'aider. _Dit-elle d'un ton glacial._ C'est à moi de savoir comment tu dois être puni ! Ne me donne pas d'ordre !

\- Je suis désolée, Maîtresse. Je ne voulais pas. _Fit Drago en tremblant de peur._

Astoria s'approcha de son mari et lui donna une bonne fessée, je crus même déceler une lueur de plaisir. Son côté dominante se réveillait enfin, je l'avais décelé dès que je l'avais vu. Astoria est une femme « _Sang-Pur_ », elle a appris à paraître froide et autoritaire pour ne laisser voir aucune émotion, mais elle a aussi appris à ne pas s'opposer à son mari. Je devine parfaitement qu'il doit être difficile pour elle de dominer son mari, mais je sais qu'elle fera une parfaite dominante pour Drago. La preuve en est que Drago l'a rapidement appelé Maîtresse en la vouvoyant, la considérant ainsi comme sa dominatrice dans cet instant.

\- Es-tu calmé ? _Demanda Astoria avec toujours cette autorité dans la voix._

\- Oui, Maîtresse. Je vous remercie.

Même sans voir les yeux de Drago, je peux entendre à sa voix que Drago a repris le contrôle. Astoria me regarde avec un petit sourire, comprenant elle aussi que son mari est de retour. Je lui désigne le tiroir où sont les sex-toys, il est temps qu'elle domine physiquement Drago pour qu'il reprenne le contrôle total de son corps et de son esprit. Elle se dirige vers moi et je lui tends le lubrifiant sous son visage rouge de gêne.

\- Tu as lu les livres que je t'ai donnés ? _Demandai-je simplement alors qu'elle rougit encore plus, j'aurais bien voulu me moquer mais ce n'est pas le moment, une prochaine fois._

\- Oui. _Répond-elle avant de se diriger vers son mari avec le lubrifiant._

Elle commença à préparer Drago avec des gestes incertains, puis elle prit rapidement de l'assurance. Ordonnant à Drago de soulever les fesses, ce qu'il fit dans la seconde. Il gémissait de plus en plus sous le touché de sa femme, Astoria fut même surprise quand elle l'entendit gémir bien plus fort en se tendant alors qu'elle avait dû toucher sa prostate. Enhardie par cette constatation, elle tortura de plaisir un Drago de plus en plus réceptif suppliant sa « _Maîtresse_ » de continuer.

Je prends un sex-toy, simple réplique d'un sexe et le tends à Astoria. Elle enlève ses doigts de l'anus de son mari sous ses geignements de frustration qui lui tira un sourire de fierté. Elle lubrifia le sexe en plastique et l'introduisit doucement dans l'anus de Drago et commença rapidement les va-et-vient sous la demande de celui-ci.

\- J'attends derrière la porte que je vais laisser entre-ouverte, appelle-moi si tu as besoin. _Murmurai-je à l'oreille d'Astoria._

Elle ne dit rien mais je pus voir une lueur de crainte dans ses yeux, mais je sais qu'elle se lâchera peut-être un peu plus, une fois seule avec son mari. Je sors avec discrétion et pousse la porte tout en ne la fermant pas pour pouvoir entendre au moindre problème.

Il n'y en eut aucun, Drago gémissait de plus en plus. J'entendis Astoria ouvrir le tiroir plusieurs fois, utilisant certainement plusieurs jouets. Après plus d'une heure, je jette un coup d'œil discret pour découvrir Drago sur le dos, les jambes contre sont torses et les mains menottées en dessous des genoux pour l'empêcher bouger, laissant ainsi Astoria libre accès à ses parties intimes. Elle le suçait tout en lui enfonçant sans ménagement un sex-toy assez imposant entre les fesses. Merlin, c'est qu'ils vont me faire bander !

Cela dura deux bonnes heures, Drago n'avait cessé de hurler son plaisir et Astoria se délectait de ses cris de jouissance. Heureusement que la chambre de Scorpio était ensorcelée pour qu'aucun bruit ne vienne le déranger, et heureusement qu'il faisait ses nuits aussi ! J'avais pris le temps de prendre l'orbe qui tournait au rouge s'il pleurait.

Astoria vint me voir après une énième jouissance de Drago, quand elle ouvrit la porte je pus le voir allongé sous les draps, sur le côté, semblant dormir paisiblement. Je m'étais moi-même assoupi, assis contre le mur.

\- Merci, Harry. D'être venu et… De m'avoir aidé. _Fit-elle en souriant._

\- De rien. _Répondis-je en essayant de me remettre les idées en place après ma micro-sieste._ Je suis certain que tu pourras aider Drago comme il faut. Tu prendras de l'assurance avec le temps. N'oublie pas de dominer Drago régulièrement, cela évitera de le pousser à bout. Et si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas.

Elle me remercie un nombre incalculable de fois en me conduisant jusqu'à la cheminée. Et je retourne enfin chez moi, heureux de retrouver mon petit cocon, et surtout Severus !

HPSS HPSS

Je regarde ma maison de loin. Je me souviens du jour où je l'ai acheté. Ce n'était pas la première que je visitais mais ce fut bien la dernière !

Après six mois de recherche, l'agence Manoir & Co me fit visiter ce petit cottage. Enfin, petit... c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit ! Mais une chambre avec salle de bain privé et deux autres assez grandes avec une salle de bain commune, ainsi qu'un salon qui aurait pu accueillir la maison entière des Dursley, non ce n'est pas un petit cottage pour moi. Mais il transpire la chaleur, je suis comme dans un cocon chaque fois que je suis ici. Un endroit à moi seul ou personne ne peut me retrouver.

Après la guerre, j'étais complètement anéanti, je ne trouvais plus aucun sens à ma vie. Je voulais partir à la recherche de Severus, Severus Snape, ancien professeur de potion mais surtout un espion dont personne ne se souciait vraiment. Cet homme pour qui j'avais déjà un léger béguin que je ne voulais pas m'admettre à moi-même. Car non, il était inconcevable que je puisse être attiré par un homme que lui, par un homme qui m'a haï tant d'années et que j'ai haïs avec autant de verve.

Avant de retrouver Severus, je me suis violemment disputé avec Ginny en lui faisant comprendre que non, nous ne sortirons plus jamais ensemble. Ce n'est même pas que mon cœur était à quelqu'un d'autre, mais c'était simplement dû au fait que je n'éprouvais, au mieux, qu'un amour fraternel envers elle. Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas compris mon choix envers Ginny, et notre amitié s'en est retrouvé affectée, et bien que nous sommes toujours en contact, cela ne pourra plus jamais être comme autrefois, pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas accepté mon choix.

C'est pour cette raison que je me suis un peu isolé du monde sorcier, outre le fait que je ne pouvais faire un pas dans la rue sans être accosté toutes les cinq secondes. J'étais donc parti à Gringotts pour découvrir, pour la première fois de ma vie, l'étendu de ma fortune et de mon influence dans le monde sorcier. Après trois jours passés auprès de gobelins, j'étais venu à bout de toute la paperasse. Mes titres de Lord Potter et Lord Black avaient étés officiellement activés, mes héritages totalement libres d'accès avec un inventaire plus que détaillé sur mes possessions. J'étais ressorti de Gringotts avec deux titres actifs de Lord, le plus jeune Lord de deux maisons depuis plusieurs siècles, mais aussi le premier dans la liste des personnes les plus riches de Grande-Bretagne. Mais j'avais aussi débloqué mes droits et devoirs de Lord. Et Rita Skeeter qui semblait penser que j'étais encore jeune et naïf, publia un article en première page de la Gazette : « _Lord Potter-Black, le plus puissant et le plus riche de Grande-Bretagne ?_ ». Deux jours plus tard, après avoir contacté expressément un avocat, le meilleur, des excuses étaient parues dans ce même journal pour atteinte à la vie privée. Une forte amende avait été demandée, pas par besoin d'argent, mais plutôt pour les avertir que je pouvais être leur ruine. Rita Skeeter avait été viré et plus aucun article diffamatoire, ostentatoire, ou se mêlant de trop prêt à ma vie privée n'avait été publié.

Mais c'était trop tard, des centaines de lettres m'étaient déjà parvenues. Des lettres de félicitation officielle, par des Lords régnants. Des demandes en mariage, des promesses d'amour éternelles ou encore des lettres de jalousies et même de haine. Puis, Ginny était revenue à la charge, encore une fois… Débarquant à Square Grimmaurd sans y être invité, insultant Kreattur pour ne pas vouloir la laisser passer. Depuis que je lui avais donné le faux collier de Regulus, Kreattur était fidèle envers moi, il m'avait donc donné un livre extrêmement rare qui me permettait de savoir contrôler les maisons sorcières.

Ginny mise à la porte, j'avais dévoré le livre pendant de nombreux jours, essayant au fur et à mesure de ma lecture d'appliquer les très nombreux sortilèges en dormance dans cette maison. J'ai refait les barrières de fond en comble, le sortilège de Fidelitas a été enlevé et à présent, personne ne peut entrer sans mon autorisation. D'ailleurs, personne ne l'a. Ce n'est qu'après cela que je pus trouver l'adresse de Severus Snape, dans d'anciens papiers remontant à son adolescence, sa maison d'enfance. Je n'y croyais guère, mais je l'ai pourtant retrouvé dans un piètre état au milieu de son salon. Il était tellement saoul et désorienté que je ne suis même pas certain qu'il se rappelle m'avoir vu presque tous les jours pendant plus d'une semaine. Je lui ai laissé du temps, pensant qu'il irait mieux et remonterait la pente. Je me suis trompé, amèrement trompé.

Mes visites se sont espacées après qu'il m'ait demandé d'être seul, je passais toutes les semaines, il ne me remarquait que très peu. Je faisais juste en sorte qu'il me voit toutes les deux semaines pour qu'il sente qu'on ne l'abandonnait pas, que je ne l'abandonnais pas. Je lavais ses vêtements, remplissais les placards et nettoyais sa maison, pour ce qu'il en restait.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent ainsi, dans cette routine étrange. J'affrontais mes démons et je fuyais chez mon ancien professeur pour affronter les siens. Puis, j'ai découvert ce Club Gay dans un journal moldu. Et quand quatre mois plus tard, j'ai fini par trouver et acheter cette magnifique maison, ma vie avait bien changé. J'avais découvert les joies du sexe et j'étais même devenu l'un des plus apprécier dans ce club, connaissant parfaitement les personnes à qui je procurais du plaisir. J'étais un peu plus serein et plus calme, plus réfléchi et plus sournois, disons que mon côté Serpentard s'est bien réveillé dans cette ambiance tamisée pleine de secrets. Dans ce club, je ne suis personne et c'est bien l'une des choses que j'apprécie le plus. Puis Drago a débarqué un beau jour, je l'ai reconnu presque immédiatement. J'avais mon ticket pour enfin aider Severus. Car oui, Severus était bien l'une des seules choses qui n'avaient pas changé dans ma vie, j'allais toujours le voir chaque semaine, parfois même plusieurs fois sans qu'il ne me voie. Et chaque fois, mon cœur saignait de douleur pour lui, mais quand je voulais l'aider, il ne voulait rien entendre et sortait sa baguette pour me repousser. J'aurais aisément pu le désarmer, mais je savais parfaitement qu'une personne qui ne souhaitait aucune aide ne pourrait jamais l'être.

Finalement, Drago allant mieux, il a réussi à le faire venir. Et la vie ne m'a jamais paru plus belle. J'avais des remords en l'écoutant, je savais qui il était et lui ne savait pas qui j'étais. Mais il aurait fui s'il l'avait su, alors je m'étais tu en écoutant sa vie et découvrant qui il était vraiment. Et je sus que j'étais perdu, mais depuis bien plus longtemps que je ne voulais l'accepter. J'étais tombé amoureux de lui. Il était devenu ma bouffée d'oxygène, mais il pourrait être ma perte aussi.

C'est bien cela que je dois lui faire comprendre. Je sais qu'il se pose des questions, et aujourd'hui, ce soir, il est temps d'y répondre. Il est temps de lui faire comprendre que je l'aime et que je le veux lui dans son entier. C'est d'un pas décidé que je pars prendre une douche avant de le rejoindre.


	10. L'Amour

**_Chapitre 10 : L'Amour_**

 ** _POV Severus_**

Je sors doucement de ma torpeur, le sommeil n'a jamais été aussi bon depuis des années. Peut-être est-ce le corps chaud pressé contre moi, ou encore cette joie qui remplit mon coeur à cet instant même.

Je me tourne sur le côté, déplaçant d'un même mouvement le corps contre moi. Mon bras servant d'oreiller, son corps se presse encore plus contre le mien, un « _je t'aime_ » murmuré à mon oreille comme dans un lointain rêve et je me rendors sans même m'en apercevoir.

Mon second réveil est beaucoup plus brutal. Une sensation de froid me saisit, mais pas à cause de la température, j'ai même le drap correctement positionné sur moi. Non, cela vient du fait que je ne sens plus cet autre corps contre le mien, mon bras balaie la place à côté et personne ne s'y trouve. J'ouvre les yeux en grand, faisant fi de la lumière qui me brûle la rétine. Je suis seul, terriblement seul.

Ai-je rêvé ? Non, on ne peut pas rêver de telle sensation. Peut-être qu'Harry regrette déjà ? Oui, cela doit être ça. Il s'est réveillé en regrettant ce qu'il avait fait. J'entends d'ailleurs des bruits de pas se rapprocher, il vient certainement m'annoncer la nouvelle.

J'élève mes barrières d'Occlumencies dans une vaine tentative de ne pas trop souffrir. Ou de ne pas lui montrer à quel point cela me touche, personne ne doit savoir, personne ne doit voir. Il entre dans la chambre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, pourtant, chaque bruit émis résonne douloureusement dans mon esprit. Harry se tourne enfin vers moi, semblant surpris. Pensait-il que j'étais déjà parti ?

\- Severus ? Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? _Demande-t-il en s'approchant du lit pour s'y rallonger._

Je ne peux sortir aucun mot, je ne fais que suivre chacun de ses mouvements. Il ne part pas ? Ne me demande pas de partir hors de son lit ? Il continue de me scruter sans un mot avant qu'une lumière de compréhension s'affiche sur son visage.

\- J'étais juste parti aux toilettes. _M'informe-t-il calmement avec un petit sourire triste._

\- Oh ! _Soufflai-je de soulagement._

Il se réinstalle dans mes bras et me serre contre lui. Il a compris ma peur d'être abandonné, mais il n'est pas parti, il est juste de là, dans mes bras. Les battements de mon cœur ralentissent doucement jusqu'à finir par s'apaiser dans ce doux silence. Je me donne l'impression d'être faible, je sais que je le suis d'une certaine manière… Mais là, dans les bras d'Harry, je n'en ai pas honte. Je ne ressens pas le besoin de faire semblant, je n'en ai pas envie.

\- Nous n'en avons jamais reparlé depuis que je l'ai évoqué au début de nos rencontres au club. _Confie Harry à voix basse._ Mais j'ai voulu mourir. À de très nombreuses reprises.

Je retiens un hoquet de stupeur, il est vrai que j'avais oublié ce fait. Il m'avait avoué avoir voulu mourir. Pourquoi me le rappelle-t-il aujourd'hui ? Je n'en sais strictement rien, mais je sais que tout à une raison d'être avec lui. Je l'écoute donc sans dire un mot.

\- Il y a eu tant de morts pendant la guerre. Je me sentais terriblement seul. Je ne sais pas réellement pourquoi je t'ai recherché, mais au fond de moi, je savais que c'était la seule chose à faire. Tu étais mon but. Auror n'a jamais été réellement un métier que j'avais envisagé, trop de corruption, trop de combat et de sang… Je faisais déjà des cauchemars terribles pendant la guerre alors après… _Murmure-t-il alors que ses paroles résonnent douloureusement en moi._ J'ai pris conscience de tout ce que mes parents m'ont laissé, sans compter Sirius, je n'ai même pas à travailler pendant au moins trois vies. Alors la soi-disant carrière d'Auror… J'ai aussi compris à cet instant que Dumbledore n'avait jamais réellement pensé que je m'en sortirais, je me suis retrouvé à Gringotts en face du directeur me demandant si j'acceptais mes droits et devoirs de Lord Potter et Lord Black. Après plusieurs heures, il m'a expliqué succinctement ce qui m'attendait et m'a donné des titres de livres pour en savoir plus. Je suis sorti de Gringotts en étant le plus jeune Lord de deux maisons respectives, les plus anciennes et riches qui puissent exister. Alors que moi-même n'étais pas sûr de vouloir encore vivre.

\- Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas vivre ? _Demandai-je doucement en le serrant un peu plus fort contre mon corps._

\- Qu'est-ce qui me raccrochait à la vie, Severus ? J'ai vécu pour la guerre, j'ai grandi pour la guerre. Quand j'étais enfant, la seule chose que je voulais était de partir de chez les Dursley et de vivre ma vie. Mais à mon entrée dans le monde sorcier, tout a changé. Je n'avais plus les mêmes priorités, plus les mêmes envies. Je ne voulais que survivre, chaque année était une épreuve. Je n'avais qu'un but, ne pas mourir et ne pas faire mourir quelqu'un. Après tout ça ? Mes amis font désormais leur vie tout en ne comprenant pas que je n'arrivais pas à faire la mienne. Je ne te retrouvais pas et je vivais à Square Grimmaurd, qui en toute honnêteté n'aide absolument pas à se sentir mieux. J'ai fini par fabriquer un poison et je suis partie à Godric's Hollow. Je voulais mourir là où j'aurais dû, il y a plus de vingt-ans de cela.

Harry ne dit plus un mot, l'humidité sur mon torse m'informe qu'Harry pleure en silence. Je passe une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, je le voyais d'ici, au milieu du salon, pas loin de là où avait été le corps de son père. Mon esprit l'imagine aussi à genoux devant son berceau, là où je l'avais vu cette terrible nuit. Cette horrible nuit où il semblait pleurer avec moi la mort de sa mère que je berçais dans mes bras.

\- Savais-tu que ma mère voulait renouer le contact avec toi ? _Reprit-il plus calmement d'une voix tremblante._

\- Je… Non… _Fis-je sans pouvoir en dire plus._

\- J'ai fait tous les recoins de cette maison où je suis né. Ma mère avait écrit une lettre, elle voulait te rencontrer de nouveau et s'excuser pour son comportement.

Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, Lily… Si le Lord n'avait pas été là… C'est de ma faute… La prophétie…

\- Sev… _S'exclame Harry mi-désespéré, mi-compréhensif._ C'est Queudver qui a trahi mes parents, quand bien même il n'y aurait pas eu la prophétie, Voldemort aurait voulu les tuer pour lui avoir échappé autant de fois.

Je regarde Harry avec surprise, je n'avais jamais pensé à cela, pas une seule seconde dans ma vie. Cela avait toujours été de ma faute, sans moi, Lily aurait été en vie avec ce foutu Potter Senior et Harry. Peut-être même aurait-elle eu d'autres enfants. Mais je dois admettre qu'Harry a raison, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait jamais admis laisser la vie à une famille qui l'a défié. Même sans la prophétie, Lily et James Potter seraient morts et sûrement moins rapidement que cette nuit du 31 Octobre où il ne souhaitait qu'une fin rapide à toute cette histoire. Un souffle de soulagement traverse mes lèvres, comme si un énorme poids s'était enlevé de mes épaules. Je ne suis pas le seul responsable de leur mort, tout n'est pas de ma faute…

\- C'est en dessous de cette lettre que j'ai vu une photo de toi et de ma mère. _Continua Harry pour alléger l'atmosphère._ Il y avait inscrit au dos de cette photo « _À mi-chemin entre nos deux mondes, à mi-chemin entre ma maison et celle de Severus_ ». J'ai compris que vous aviez été amis enfant, et avec cette phrase que vous ne deviez pas habiter loin l'un de l'autre. J'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour te retrouver, fouillant toutes les archives de Poudlard, allant dans des endroits où je n'avais pas à mettre les pieds… Et j'ai trouvé ton adresse. Et je t'ai retrouvé…

\- Je suis heureux que tu l'aies fait.

Il tourne légèrement la tête pour pouvoir m'embrasser, un baiser doux et léger, un baiser d'amour. Je pourrais me sentir niaiseux et dégoulinant d'amour, en réalité, c'est un peu ce que je ressens, mais il y a une telle paix en moi. Un sentiment de bien-être tellement puissant que je ne suis pas sûr de l'avoir déjà ressenti un jour. Alors je me dis que non, ce n'est pas honteux. J'ai toujours fui ce genre de sentiment croyant que ce n'était que faiblesse, mais je me rends compte aujourd'hui que c'est aussi une grande force. Harry est ma plus grande force, que je le veuille ou non.

\- Je t'aime, Harry. Plus que je ne l'aurais voulu, plus que je ne l'aurais espéré. _Avouai-je avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois._

\- Et si on allait prendre notre petit déjeuner, que je puisse ensuite de montrer à quel point je t'aime, Severus ? _Susurre-t-il à mon oreille._ Car tu vas réellement avoir besoin d'énergie, après.

\- Ah ? Et pourquoi cela ? _Demandai-je sur le même ton de confidence et de sensualité._

\- Ce matin, j'ai eu du mal à m'assoir sur le lit. Crois-moi que demain, tu ne pourras même plus en sortir…

HPSS HPSS

Harry semble ne pas avoir menti quand il me disait que j'allais avoir besoin de force. À peine la porte de sa chambre passée qu'Harry me plaque contre celle-ci et m'embrasse à en perdre haleine.

\- Tu veux toujours que je te domine ? _Souffle-t-il à mon oreille tout en commençant à me déshabiller._

\- Oui, Maître. _Chuchotai-je en accentuant le dernier mot, je souhaite toujours qu'il me domine complètement._ Je suis à votre entière disposition.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Oui. _Dis-je sans aucune hésitation._

\- Juste, au cas où... Connais-tu les Safeword ?

\- Potter. Je prends Potter comme Safeword. _Proposai-je immédiatement._

\- Potter ? _Pouffe-t-il avant d'hocher la tête._ D'accord, c'est une bonne idée. Approuve-t-il en reprenant enfin ses caresses sur mon corps.

Il finit de me déshabiller avec une lenteur calculée. Je me retiens de le toucher, de vouloir le déshabiller aussi, mais la seule fois où j'ai essayé il m'a tapé doucement sur la main en me souriant effrontément.

\- À genoux ! _Ordonne-t-il d'une voix autoritaire qui me fit frémir d'impatience._

Je m'exécute sans attendre avec une joie que je n'aurais pas cru ressentir en pareille circonstance. Mon envie de soumission envers Harry me surprendra toujours. Il se penche vers moi en passant une main de mes cheveux et m'embrasse longuement, délicieusement. Puis, il part vers son armoire, je suis chacun de ses gestes, attendant plus ou moins patiemment la suite. L'érection dont je suis pourvue ne m'aide aucunement à être patient, je n'ai jamais été patient. Sauf avec mes potions… Il revient avec un foulard et se met derrière moi avant de me recouvrir les yeux avec. Il l'attache et je peux sentir la caresse de la soie dans mon dos, le foulard est si long que les deux extrémités me tombent jusqu'aux fesses.

\- Parfait ! _Entendis-je Harry murmurer._ J'imagine que tu sais qu'une baguette qui a réellement choisi son sorcier est l'extension de lui-même ?

\- Oui.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai vu Ollivander, il m'a parlé d'une théorie intéressante. Il m'a dit que la baguette pouvait sentir chacune de nos émotions et réagir en fonction d'elles. Ce qui, au final, n'est pas si étonnant que cela quand on sait que notre baguette peut créer des étincelles quand on est en colère ou joyeux. Je me demande donc ce qu'elle peut faire quand elle ressent notre désir…

\- Oh, Merlin ! M'exclamai-je en sentant une puissante vibration sur ma cuisse qui partit aussitôt.

La vibration se répète plusieurs fois avant que je comprenne qu'il ne fait que me toucher avec sa baguette. Par Salazar, c'est si érotique… Chaque vibration vibre dans mon être pour finir dans mon sexe, je crois bien que je pourrais jouir rien qu'avec ce touché si particulier sur mon corps.

\- C'est bon. _Affirme-t-il avec joie._

\- Merveilleux ! _Approuvai-je sans honte en gémissant quand sa baguette effleure le haut de mes fesses._

Chaque vibration me tire un léger gémissement de plaisir et plus Harry répète son geste, plus mon corps tremble sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Un gémissement beaucoup plus profond sort tout seul de ma gorge quand Harry descend sa baguette tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Mon Maître, parce que c'est ce qu'il est réellement à cet instant, continue inlassablement de toucher mon corps de sa baguette. Le plaisir vibre dans tout mon corps, je me retiens en posant mes mains sur le sol, les jambes légèrement plus écartées et presque assis au sol. Harry cesse sa délicieuse torture, je sens pourtant sa magie vibrer en moi. Je finis par retrouver légèrement mes esprits quand Harry se colle à mon dos en passant ses bras autour de moi pour m'aider à me relever, mes jambes ne me portent même plus mais la seule chose que je me demande est pourquoi Harry a-t-il toujours autant de vêtements ? Nous faisons quelques pas et je finis par sentir le lit au niveau de mes genoux.

Harry me dépose dessus avec douceur, puis des liens en cuirs s'enroulent d'eux-mêmes à mes poignets et me hissent sur le lit. Et dire que ce n'est que le début ! Je sens Harry monter sur le lit, il caresse mes fesses avec douceur avant de plier ma jambe. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait avant qu'il la relâche, il a attaché ma cheville à l'une des extrémités du foulard et fait de même avec mon autre pied.

Je suis ainsi totalement soumis, les mains attachées sûrement à chaque coin de la tête du lit, les jambes légèrement ouvertes et repliées grâce au foulard qui m'empêche de voir, le tout fait que j'ai la tête partant en arrière si je ne plie pas de moi-même les jambes. Il glisse sa baguette entre mes fesses, je ne sais pas moi-même si mon corps essaie d'échapper à ce touché ou de s'y rapprocher encore plus. Tout ce que je sais et que j'entends, c'est le gémissement de pure extase qui semble sortir de ma propre bouche et s'accentue quand Harry fait tourner la pointe de sa baguette autour de mon anneau encore inviolé.

\- Tu sais que nous, sorciers, avons un avantage considérable par rapport aux moldus ? _Questionna Harry tout en continuant sa torture sur mon anneau de chair._ Nous n'avons pas besoin de préparation spécifique pour une relation anale. En quelques sorts, nous pouvons être lubrifiés, étirés et grâce à notre magie qui ressent notre désir, nous sommes déjà propres. Sans oublier que nous sommes immunisés contre la quasi-totalité des maladies moldues.

J'essaie vraiment d'écouter ce que me dit Harry. Mais avec sa baguette si près de mon antre, j'ai réellement du mal à me concentrer. Pourquoi me parle-t-il des préparations moldues ? Compte-t-il me lancer les sorts d'usages et me prendre sans plus de cérémonie ? J'avoue aimer préparer mon arrivée, cela n'est que plus jouissif, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, mais dans l'instant, je ne dirai pas non à sa queue au plus profond de moi, quand bien même cela sera ma première fois.

\- Plus ! S'il vous plaît ! Maître… _Suppliai-je piteusement en ahanant fortement sous ce plaisir intenable._

La baguette d'Harry entra en moi et je crus bien jouir sur place. Ce n'est que quelques centimètres, mais c'est tellement bon ! Je crois que je lui demande plus, mais je ne suis moi-même pas réellement certain de mes paroles. Tout ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'il commence un mouvement de va-et-vient avec sa baguette tout en s'enfonçant toujours un peu plus à chaque fois. Alors que sa baguette doit être enfoncée à plus de la moitié dans mon cul, il ne la bouge plus, mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour sentir les vibrations qui émanent d'elle.

\- Tu sais ce que font les moldus pour être propres pour leur partenaire ? _Dit-il en ronronnant presque de plaisir._ Par divers moyens, ils se font un lavement. _Chuchote-t-il en se déplaçant sur le côté._

Je ne comprends qu'à la dernière minute, quand Harry tire sur le foulard tenant mes pieds et ainsi relever légèrement mon bassin, libérant par la même occasion mon sexe qui était jusque-là compressé contre le lit.

\- Aguamenti ! _Murmura Harry d'une voix distincte et claire._

Le jet d'eau me remplit instantanément, frais sans trop l'être, mais surtout puissant. L'eau semble tourner en moi un quart de seconde avant de sortir immédiatement, non sans toucher ma prostate. Merlin, je n'ai jamais connu de plaisir aussi intense ! Je jouis presque instantanément sur le matelas et mon corps tremble comme une feuille, même après que les dernières gouttes d'eau sortent de moi. Mon corps retombe lourdement sur le lit alors que mon esprit est encore dans les brumes de cet orgasme foudroyant.

Je ne sais pas combien de minutes se sont écoulées le temps que je reprenne totalement conscience, mais Harry a eu le temps d'enlever complètement le foulard, me laissant de nouveau libre de voir et de bouger les jambes. Il me retourne sur le dos et mes mains s'entrecroisent, toujours attachées à la tête de lit. Je peux ainsi voir le sourire fier qui étire ses lèvres, il est évident que je sourirais de la même façon si les places étaient inversées.

\- Tu es fier de toi. _Constatai-je en souriant._

\- Plutôt, oui ! _Répondit-il avant de m'embrasser langoureusement en pressant son corps, enfin nu, contre le mien._ Je te détache pour ta première fois, mais après… N'escompte même pas pouvoir faire un geste… _Susurre-t-il à mon oreille tout en faisant un vague geste de main pour que les liens me libèrent._

\- Quel honneur, vous me faites là, Maître. _Répondis-je en me moquant honteusement de lui._

\- Tu es bien effronté pour un dominé ! _Grogne Harry en souriant de bonheur._ Tu seras donc puni de crème glacée !

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je n'y tiens pas vraiment.

\- Même pas sur mon corps ? _Suggère-t-il de la plus Serpentarde des façons._

\- Je ne sais pas… _Hésitai-je faussement en m'imaginant la scène plus qu'alléchante._ Cela fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé… Cela deviendra peut-être mon dessert favori…

\- En attendant, nous n'en sommes qu'à l'entrée, et je viens à peine de commencer…

Il longe mon corps en déposant des baisers sur mon torse, s'arrêtant sur mes tétons pour les torturer un peu et continue sa descente entre mes jambes. Mon sexe avait repris de sa vigueur et le traitement que lui procura Harry ne fit qu'empirer les choses, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Il me prit en bouche tout en ne tardant pas à glisser insidieusement deux de ses doigts en moi. Aucune douleur ne vint, une légère gêne à laquelle je ne prête pas plus attention, bien trop occupé à me concentrer sur cette langue qui a le don de me rendre fou et sur cette bouche pour laquelle je pourrai me damner.

Ma main glisse dans ses cheveux, suivant son rythme avec douceur. Qu'aurais-je pu rêver de mieux pour une première fois ? Peu seraient aussi doux qu'Harry, peu m'auraient offert autant de plaisir avant de s'enfoncer avec bien trop peu de délicatesse en moi. Mais pas mon Harry.

\- S'il te plaît… _Suppliai-je plus que je ne demande._

Harry n'attend pas plus longtemps pour accéder à ma requête. Il remonte le long de mon corps pour m'embrasser, s'agenouille entre mes jambes et se présente à mon entrée. C'est avec douceur qu'il entre doucement en moi, c'est tellement étrange de le sentir, bien plus que ses doigts. J'ai l'impression qu'il est tellement gros mais mes chairs le laissent passer sans véritable douleur. J'halète sous cette sensation plus qu'étrange, j'ai même peur de bouger, peur d'avoir mal. Pourtant, la douleur ne vient toujours pas.

Harry se pose contre mon corps, son poids sur moi a quelque chose de rassurant, comme si nous étions réellement deux à partager cette épreuve. C'est ce que nous sommes. Il m'embrasse l'épaule et remonte jusqu'à mon cou, ses baisers laissent comme une brulure agréable sur ma peau, me détournant légèrement de l'étrange sensation qui m'empêche de ressentir un réel plaisir, malgré l'absence de douleur. Il me marque d'un suçon tout en commençant un mouvement de va-et-vient, s'enfonçant toujours un peu plus à chaque allée. C'est à cet instant que le plaisir remplace complètement cette sensation étrange d'être écartelé de l'intérieur.

\- Oh, oui… _Soufflai-je de plaisir en agrippant les fesses d'Harry pour accompagner son mouvement._

\- C'est bon ? _Demande-t-il avec espoir._

\- C'est plus que bon… _Approuvai-je en gémissant légèrement à chacun de ses mouvements._ Plus vite, s'il te plaît… Plus vite ! _Suppliai-je une nouvelle fois._

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Harry accélère ses mouvements de bassin. Je ne suis plus que plaisir et sensation, sa main s'immisce entre nos deux ventres et commence à me masturber. J'halète sans aucune honte, je soupire mon plaisir, murmure son prénom et je finis par geindre quand il se retire de moi.

\- Allonge-toi sur le ventre.

Je m'exécute sans même réfléchir, je ne veux que retrouver la sensation de ce sexe allant et venant en moi. Harry s'enfonce sans plus attendre en moi, s'allongeant une fois de plus tout contre moi, m'écrasant presque contre le lit et c'est si bon. J'entends et je sens son souffle erratique tout contre mon oreille, j'accueille ses coups de reins de plus en plus fort avec un tel plaisir que mes cordes vocales commencent à en avoir mal. Merlin, il commence à me faire crier mon plaisir, surtout quand ses coups se font plus puissants et profonds, frôlant ou même touchant ma prostate.

Harry se relève, m'attrape fortement par les hanches et commence à me pilonner comme jamais. Mes mains s'agrippent au drap alors que j'écarte encore plus les jambes le suppliant de recevoir toujours plus. Il passe rapidement son bras autour de mon torse et me ramène contre le sien, j'ai à peine la force de me maintenir à genou sur le lit, mais il me tient fermement contre lui en m'assenant un rythme soutenu.

\- Laisse s'échapper ta magie. _Demande Harry en essayant de ne pas trop bafouiller._

\- Comment ? _Questionnai-je sans comprendre sa demande._

\- La tension… dans ton corps. _Haleta-t-il de plus en plus difficilement._ Laisse-la sortir de toi. Détends-toi.

C'est plus que confus que j'essaie d'obéir à cette demande, je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend réellement de moi. J'essaie de me détendre sous ce plaisir de plus en plus intense qu'il me procure.

\- Relâche toute la tension et ne pense qu'au plaisir. _Me conseille Harry dans un souffle saccadé._

J'essaie de me détendre, je me concentre uniquement sur le plaisir que je ressens. Mes muscles se détendent peu à peu jusqu'à me laisser complètement choir dans les bras de mon amant, de mon amour. Je me détends complètement jusqu'à sentir un léger picotement sur tout mon corps. J'ouvre les yeux que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir fermés. Le spectacle est éblouissant, époustouflant. Je peux clairement voir des vagues argentées sortir de mon corps et en les voyants ainsi, le peu de tension qui me restait s'évanouit aussitôt. Bien vite, ma magie qui avait rempli la pièce fut rejointe par d'autres vagues rouge foncé. Les vagues semblent presque danser dans un rythme qui leur est propre, c'est apaisant et étrangement, terriblement sensuel. C'est comme si nous ne faisions qu'un avec elles et je crois que c'est une part de vérité. Nous sommes ces vagues de magie, elles sont nous.

Malgré le spectacle fabuleux qui s'offre à moi, les mouvements d'Harry me font bien trop d'effet pour que je puisse garder les yeux ouverts. Je bascule ma tête en arrière, sur son épaule, alors qu'il remplace ma main que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir mise sur mon sexe pour me masturber. Il accélère soudainement ses coups de reins et nous finissons tous les deux par crier notre plaisir, l'orgasme me fauche alors qu'Harry se vide en moi. C'est le souffle court qu'Harry m'aide à me rallonger sur le lit, Harry toujours en moi s'allonge sur mon dos et au lieu de ne plus bouger, il reprend un lent va-et-vient. Je gémis encore, la voix rauque et cassée d'avoir déjà tant crié. Le rythme s'accélère une nouvelle fois, ses coups de reins se font plus puissants et je ne cesse pas de gémir. Mon corps tremble chaque fois qu'il entre en moi, touchant ma prostate, et je ne sais même pas si je suis encore en érection mais c'est comme si j'atteignais le septième ciel à chaque coup de reins. Lui aussi est à bout de force, son front posé entre mes omoplates, son souffle court et ses mains serrant fortement les miennes me montre bien que la fatigue est bien présente. Pourtant, il met un point d'honneur à me faire jouir une seconde fois, ce nouvel orgasme me fauche complètement alors qu'Harry s'affale complètement sur moi.

Je le sens vaguement se retirer de moi et rouler pour s'allonger à côté. J'ai encore la sensation de son sexe allant et venant en moi, toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort. Merlin, il n'est pas possible d'avoir un orgasme alors qu'on ne me touche même pas, si ? Malgré cette sensation, je n'ai pas un énième orgasme, auquel je n'aurais sûrement pas survécu ! Harry me recouvre d'un drap avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je ne suis pas certain de savoir… On vient de faire l'amour ou de baiser ? _Taquinai-je Harry en me tournant douloureusement vers lui._

Son sourire m'éblouit, je suis certain que je ne pourrai plus jamais m'en passer, de son sourire comme de lui. Je lui ravis ses lèvres dans un doux baiser.

\- Les deux, Severus. _Me murmure-t-il en se collant à moi._ Avec toi, ça sera toujours les deux…

Et effectivement, ça a toujours été les deux…

* * *

Et oui, je pense que vous l'avez compris. Ce chapitre est effectivement le dernier ! Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue qui mettra un point final à cette histoire que j'ai adoré écrire ! Merci pour votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !


	11. Epilogue

_**Épilogue**_

 _Dix ans plus tard_

HPSS HPSS

Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis encore laissé embarquer dans cette histoire ? Pourquoi ai-je encore accepté cette situation sans même en savoir ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie ?

Tout simplement parce que c'est lui. Harry Potter. Enfin, Lord Harry Black-Potter époux Snape. Cela n'empêche que je me laisse encore et toujours embarquer dans des plans complètement fous, et ce, même après cinq ans de mariage !

Une personne frappe à la porte, Harry se lève, me lance un regard ainsi qu'un sourire fier et va ouvrir la porte de son bureau. L'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années entre et serre la main d'Harry, mon cher époux le conduit jusqu'au siège devant son bureau. Il s'assit derrière, faisant exprès de ne pas me regarder. L'inconnu regarde autour de lui, inspectant curieusement les alentours. Son regard passe sur moi sans même me voir, heureusement.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, enchanté de vous rencontrer enfin. _Fit Harry avec un sourire sympathique, son masque et ses sorts cachant sa véritable identité bien en place._

\- Il en est de même pour moi, Monsieur le Directeur. S _alua respectueusement l'homme avec un hochement de tête._ Puis-je savoir pourquoi je suis ici ? Ai-je fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? _Demanda l'homme clairement stressé d'avoir été convoqué dans le bureau du Directeur, il le serait encore plus s'il savait qu'il a Harry Potter en face de lui._

\- Absolument pas ! _Le rassure Harry._ Bien au contraire ! Vous êtes très apprécié dans notre Club et j'espère bien que vous continuerez pendant un bon moment à venir chez nous. _Affirme mon époux avec espoir._

\- Je ne compte nullement partir, rassurez-vous.

\- Tant mieux ! _S'exclame Harry en souriant de bonheur._ Pour en revenir à votre convocation… Vous savez que le club a signé un contrat magique, attestant notre entière discrétion, même les autres personnes ici ne peuvent révéler votre identité s'il la devine.

Je peux voir l'homme hocher la tête en signe de compréhension, son corps tendu atteste d'une certaine tension face à l'inconnu de la situation.

\- J'aimerais faire de vous un membre VIP de ce Club. Il nous faudra une promesse magique sur divers points pour attester de la confidentialité des locaux et la sécurité…

Harry continua de parler à l'homme alors que je me perds dans mes pensées, malgré ma position et les sensations qui me torturent l'esprit et le corps de la plus délicieuse des façons… Mais finalement, tout cela est une bonne façon de détourner mon esprit du plaisir que je prends. Ainsi, peut-être, aurais-je l'espoir de ne faire aucun bruit.

Je me souviens encore du jour où Harry m'a annoncé vouloir ouvrir un club gay dans le monde sorcier. Ma première réaction avait été de me demander s'il n'était pas devenu fou ou si c'était à cause du choc qu'il avait pris la veille en se relevant de dessous mon plan de travail, dans mon laboratoire de potion. Mais quand Harry m'a confirmé être parfaitement sérieux et y avoir réfléchi pendant de long mois, c'est la peur qui a pris le relais. Harry, mon Harry, voulait ouvrir un Club dans le monde sorcier !

À cette époque, Harry et moi n'allions déjà plus que rarement au Club, nous avons bien assez à faire chez nous. Ce n'est pas les pièces et les meubles qui manquent pour de nouvelles positions. Sans compter que notre imagination, et surtout celle d'Harry, semble sans fin ! Mais au Club, nous nous sommes découvert un côté voyeur qui n'était pas aussi développé auparavant. Voir les corps nus d'autres hommes s'entrechoquant entre eux dans un balai artistique menant à la folie, divin… Alors que la jalousie, trait de caractère que nous avons tous les deux, nous empêche de toucher un autre corps que celui de l'autre. Chose dont nous sommes plus que satisfaits l'un comme l'autre. Je n'ai absolument aucune envie qu'un autre jouisse sous les touchés de mon Harry, et je n'ai aucune envie de toucher un autre qu'Harry.

C'est donc pour cette raison que je fus plus que méfiant quand Harry m'annonça vouloir ouvrir un Club dans le monde sorcier. Voulait-il recommencer ? Non. J'en eut de nombreuses preuves, combien de fois ai-je vu Harry recevoir des demandes pour « _discuter en privé_ ». Il les essuie toutes à chaque fois, et cet imbécile heureux ne semble même pas toutes les voir. Ce que j'apprécie grandement. Cela m'empêche de devenir le plus grand meurtrier en série et bien avant Voldemort vu le nombre d'avances qu'il reçoit !

Notre mariage, il y a cinq merveilleuses années de cela, a aidé à repousser les hommes et les femmes qui papillonnaient autour d'Harry. Bien qu'il y en ait encore beaucoup trop à mon goût qui tente leur chance ! Mais pour les rendez-vous au Club, les choses sont bien différentes. L'anonymat est valable pour eux que pour nous, personne ne sait qui a ouvert ce Club qui est devenu en quelques mois le Club le plus prisé de Grande-Bretagne. Il faut dire qu'il est monstrueusement grand et la clientèle y est très variée compte tenu de ce que nous offrons à nos clients.

Il y a plusieurs étages en sous-sol, un étage pour un type de sexualité. Les gays, les lesbiennes, les hétéros et les bisexuels ont chacun un étage qui leur est dédié. Harry n'avait pas voulu se cantonner qu'à un seul type de sexualité, c'est cela qui a fait la popularité du club. Sans compter que l'étage supérieur, ouvert uniquement en journée, regroupe une clientèle moins anonyme pour le soin du corps comme le massage, un spa, un hammam, un coiffeur, maquilleur, etc.

J'avoue volontiers que mon mari a eu de merveilleuses idées pour ce Club. J'étais pourtant septique tout au début, un lieu de pure sexualité dans une société très puritaine, il y avait de quoi douter. Mais l'anonymat offert à chaque membre a grandement aidé. Nous avons signé un contrat magique avec les Gobelins, les seuls qui ne dévoileront pas « _sans le vouloir_ » nos identités. Un contrat plus qu'officiel, l'un des plus vieux contrats que plus personne ne signe à l'heure actuelle. Ce contrat est dans le hall du Club, protégé dans un encadrement spécifique que personne ne peut toucher mais que tout le monde peut lire. Il est installé en évidence avec des lumières tout autour pour que même dans l'ambiance tamisée promettant la discrétion du Club, tout le monde puisse le lire. Et c'est ce que tout le monde fait quand il vient la première fois, bien qu'il y en ait une copie dans la Gazette du Sorcier qu'Harry fait publier une fois par semaine à la page loisir, promouvant ainsi le Club Éros.

Le contrat stipule que les Directeurs ainsi que tous membres du personnel promettent sur leur magie de ne dévoiler aucune identité et que toute personne passant le hall d'entrée sera lui aussi soumit à un sortilège de promesse qui l'empêchera de dire quoi que ce soit se passant dans le Club. Il est aussi écrit noir sur blanc que nous faisons tout pour la discrétion du client. Cela passe par l'apprentissage de sort pour changer sa voix ou légèrement son apparence, mais aussi une sécurité physique envers les autres membres. Un refus reste un refus et la promesse magique englobe le fait d'avoir un consentement clair. Sans oublier que chaque pièce est surveillée en cas de conflit ou problème bien plus grave. Jusqu'à maintenant, nous n'avons eu que trois cas qui auraient pu être graves si nous n'étions pas arrivés. Dans les trois cas, la personne incriminée a été expulsée du Club sans possibilité d'en revenir pendant cinq ans et après, en cas de nouveau problème, cela sera à vie. Harry est devenu très doué pour les auras magiques, aucun doute qu'un membre bannit ne pourra pas revenir même sous polynectar et il sera sûrement envoyé dans un désert loin de là.

Malgré toutes nos mesures de confidentialité, ainsi que le contrat fait auprès des Gobelins, nos débuts furent assez calmes. Car bien qu'Harry, en bon Serpentard caché qu'il est, a veillé à ce qu'aucun moyen ne soit possible pour dévoiler l'identité d'un autre membre, les sorciers avaient peur de voir leur nom dans le journal pour être entrés dans un tel Club. Ce n'est qu'après trois mois que le monde sorcier commença véritablement à affluer vers notre Club. Et autant dire que les soirées étaient parfois longues pour Harry et moi puisque nous venions en personne enregistrer les nouveaux adhérents ainsi que leurs promesses de confidentialité. Après deux années, on peut dire qu'une grande partie de la société magique était enregistrée, même si ce n'était que pour venir une fois par pure curiosité. Rares sont ceux qui ne viennent qu'une seule et unique fois… Nos soirées sont donc bien plus tranquilles, il est maintenant rare de faire de nouvelles inscriptions, il y a bien quelques étrangers parfois, mais Mike, notre plus vieil employé, bien qu'il soit très jeune, se charge des nouvelles inscriptions.

Mais notre plus grand pique d'adhérents reste le lendemain de l'annonce de nos fiançailles. Rita Skeeter avait osé dire qu'ainsi lié à un contrat, j'allais être certain qu'Harry n'irait pas voir ailleurs à cause de la clause magique sur la fidélité. Ce à quoi Harry avait rétorqué que la clause sur la fidélité était plus que passée et qu'il y avait un moyen de la détourner quoiqu'il arrive. Et que s'il m'épousait c'est qu'il m'aimait réellement. Évidemment, plusieurs journalistes présents avaient demandé par quel moyen il était possible de déroger à cette clause sans que personne ne le sache. Je pense que je me souviendrai toute ma vie du sourire plus que fier d'Harry à cet instant, sachant la tête que les journalistes feraient. « _La clause ne fonctionne que s'il y a éjaculation interne. Pas de sperme dans le corps d'un autre ou dans votre corps ? Alors pas d'infidélité ! C'est ce que notre société magique arriérée a trouvé pour empêcher l'infidélité. Mais c'était peut-être voulu, pour que les couples ne s'entretuent pas à se retrouver dans un mariage sans amour. Et quand bien même il existe une variation du préservatif moldu sous le sortilège "Protego Semine", sachez que j'aime mon futur époux et que je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais me marier avec lui si c'est pour le tromper dès qu'il a le dos tourné !_ ». Nous ne fûmes même pas surpris de voir les regards ébahis des journalistes, la sexualité était encore tabou à cette époque, un peu moins depuis l'arrivée du Club. Mais le petit plus pour nous fut les hommes et même les femmes mariés qui sont venus en masse pour nous demander si nous en savions plus sur ce sortilège. Nous avons même des couples qui savent parfaitement que l'un comme l'autre vient ici sans que cela ne les dérange. Les contrats de mariage ont fait beaucoup de mal à la société sorcière et ce n'est que maintenant qu'ils peuvent enfin se sentir un peu plus libres. Le sortilège est donc pratiqué couramment, voir systématiquement par nos membres, cela n'est absolument pas douloureux et l'homme ne ressent aucune gêne puisqu'il ressent l'éjaculation de la même façon.

Autant dire que le monde afflue sans cesse au Club Éros, il est bien trop intéressant et diversifié pour ne pas intéresser la population sorcière. Outre l'aspect sexuel qui reprend les grandes lignes du Club Gay où j'ai rencontré Mystique, avec une grande pièce centrale pour parler, boire, danser et pourquoi pas, baiser. Mais le Club Éros comprend encore plus de salles de jeux avec divers thèmes comme les différents dortoirs de Poudlard, avec diverses salles de cours et même une réplique du bureau du directeur. Mais il y a aussi une salle que l'on doit réserver plusieurs mois à l'avance et qui n'est rien d'autre qu'une Salle-sur-Demande, Harry a été fou quand il a réussi à en créer une après huit ans de recherche. Il a déjà aménagé un coin pour en faire une seconde, son but étant d'en faire une dizaine, mais cela prendra quelques années.

Et si cela ne suffit pas à faire plaisir à nos adhérents, nous avons créé des pièces uniquement dédier à la rencontre dans lesquelles les personnes n'adhérant pas au côté sexuel du Club peuvent entrer par un chemin classique fait pour ne rencontrer aucune personne dévêtue. Ainsi, dans chaque pièce, il y a aussi une seconde porte pour que ceux ayant un passe du côté Éros du club puissent venir également. Et pour être certain que ces pièces de rencontre ne se transforment pas en pièce de sexe, chaque adhérent y entrant ne peut pas enlever son pantalon. Il y a des salles de jeux moldus comme le billard, le ping-pong ou encore le babyfoot. Mais aussi pour les jeux sorciers comme les échecs, les bavboules et les cartes explosives. Il y a aussi plusieurs salles de spa et hammam, des masseurs et masseuses sont aux services des clients, avec l'interdiction de faire des avances ou même de toucher le masseur ou la masseuse.

Le clou de notre Club reste le grand sex-shop ouvert 24h/24 qui est en deux parties, la partie avant pour les produits « _soft_ » comme les magazines, les huiles et baumes de massage ainsi que des tenues sexys. Et une seconde partie à l'arrière du magasin bien plus « _hot_ » avec sex-toys sorciers comme moldu, menotte cravache… Tout ce qu'il faut pour tout type de sexualité !

À la sortie de chaque vestiaire se trouve une boîte à idées et j'avoue avoir été moi-même très surpris par certaines demandes. C'est suite à plusieurs demandes dans la boîte à idées que nous avons construit le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard, mais également une salle avec un igloo pour les plus téméraires. Nous avons aussi reçu plusieurs demandes pour des colliers BDSM se transformant en collier plus raffiné pour sortir en public, la nouvelle collection sort le mois prochain…

\- Parfait ! Il me reste à savoir quelle option vous voulez prendre. _Rappelle gentiment Harry, me ramenant sur terre par la même occasion._ Voici les différentes options VIP. _S'exclame-t-il en lui tendant notre carte des tarifs avec les détails._ Vous pouvez bien évidemment en choisir plusieurs, dans ce cas, une réduction sera faite.

\- L'option voyeurisme ? _Demanda l'homme, visiblement intéressé._

\- Venez voir !

Harry s'approcha de moi, l'homme sur les talons. Il le fit regarder par le mur sur lequel je suis, un mur totalement transparent de ce côté-ci et opaque de l'autre côté, nous laissant voir une partie du Club, dont les pièces secrètes réservées aux VIP prenant l'option voyeurisme, c'est à dire, presque tous. Ce n'est qu'un dédale de couloirs entourant tout le Club, et ce sur tous les étages, pour voir sans être vu. Chose que nous apprécions grandement avec Harry.

\- Des pièces cachées ? _Questionne l'homme sans y croire._

\- Eh oui ! Un secret bien gardé ! _Répondit Harry avec un sourire._

L'homme regarde à travers le mur, semblant savourer la vue merveilleuse que nous avons d'ici. Harry en profite pour s'approcher discrètement de moi et glisser sa main sous la cape d'invisibilité, longeant ma jambe et frôlant mon sexe avant de descendre plus bas pour sortir le sex-toy en moi et faire plusieurs mouvements de va-et-vient. Merlin ! C'est si bon ! Je ferme la bouche en retenant mes gémissements, je respire plus fort et plus vite. D'un dernier mouvement, il l'enfonce d'un coup sec, je ne peux empêcher un couinement de m'échapper alors qu'Harry retire rapidement sa main, regardant l'homme qui s'est retourné au bruit. Un autre mouvement comme ça et je jouissais enfin, mais certainement pas en silence.

\- Je vais prendre l'option voyeurisme. _Approuve l'homme avec un sourire en se réinstallant sur le fauteuil des invités._

\- Je vous comprends ! Autre chose ?

L'homme regarde de nouveau la carte plusieurs minutes pendant qu'Harry patente tranquillement.

\- Je vais reprendre mon Pass Complet avec accès à l'étage gay, hétéro et bi. Ainsi que mes accès aux extras Bien-être et Sport, moldu comme sorcier. Je souhaite donc avoir l'option voyeurisme sur ces trois étages, est-ce possible ?

\- Bien sûr, il n'y a aucun problème. En tant que VIP vous avez le droit à une option offerte pendant les deux premières années et deux par la suite. Ainsi qu'une boisson supplémentaire chaque jour et une potion de votre choix à la boutique chaque semaine. Outre les potions extrêmement rares mises sous protection. Et pour deux Gallions de plus par mois, vous avez une option différente offerte chaque mois, tout en restant dans vos préférences sexuelles. _Expliqua gentiment mon démon de mari._

\- C'est vrai ? _S'exclame avec joie l'homme qui a presque les yeux brillants à cette nouvelle._

\- Bien sûr. Nous ne manquerons pas de vous envoyer un message dans votre vestiaire à chaque début de mois pour vous informer de votre option offerte et comment y accéder. _Acquiesça Harry avec un sourire entendu._

Pendant une seconde, j'ai bien cru que l'homme allait se lever pour embrasser mon Harry. Heureusement pour lui qu'il ne l'ait pas fait, parce que même attaché au mur, les avant-bras attachés aux cuisses pour avoir les jambes bien écartées dans une position clairement soumise, je trouverai un moyen de me défaire de ses liens pour l'égorger !

\- Voulez-vous d'autres options ? Vous pourrez bien sûr en enlever ou en rajouter auprès des employés comme à votre habitude ! _Rappela Harry avec un sourire qui s'agrandit quand il jeta un regard discret vers moi._

Merlin, ses coups d'œil me font autant d'effet que ses doigts sur moi. Mon sexe en érection en est presque douloureux, la frustration monte d'un cran alors qu'Harry règle les derniers détails avec l'homme, pendant que je prie silencieusement que tout se termine vite pour qu'Harry puisse enfin venir me baiser tranquillement !

\- Bon, tout est réglé ! Je vous lance les sorts d'accès et vous pouvez partir ! _Souffle Harry avec bonheur en agitant sa baguette vers le poignet de l'homme d'où l'on peut clairement voir une rose rouge, signe d'un membre actif avec un Pass Complet avant que la rose rouge se transforme en rose doré pailletée, signe de son nouveau statut VIP._ Je suis heureux de pouvoir compter sur vous en tant que membre VIP !

\- Merci beaucoup, Monsieur le Directeur ! J'en suis ravi également _! Affirme-t-il en prenant la main d'Harry pour la secouer vigoureusement._

Harry l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte et se retourne vers moi, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres. D'un geste de main, la porte fut bloquée et son corps nu, ses yeux détaillant mon corps tout en avançant vers moi. Nous avions déjà fait de nombreuses choses dans ce bureau, je me suis déjà caché sous le bureau pour lui faire une fellation alors qu'il était avec un client, il a déjà été sous cette même cape, sur un tabouret sur lequel il avait déposé un sex-toy sur lequel il allait et venait pendant que j'étais avec un client. Non sans avoir usé comme aujourd'hui, d'un sortilège de révélation pour pouvoir le voir alors que le client ne le pouvait pas. Mais jamais je ne m'étais retrouvé attaché au mur sans pouvoir bouger.

Harry retire la cape de mon corps, un petit vent me parcourt. Ses mains se posent sur mes pieds en remontant très lentement jusqu'à mon genou avant de continuer sur le dessous de ma cuisse, le tout en me lançant un regard hypnotique. J'halète, essayant vainement de retrouver un souffle normal, mais Merlin ! A-t-il lancé un sort sur ses mains pour qu'elles laissent sur ma peau des traînés brulante et terriblement excitante faisant vibrer mon corps ?

\- Harry… Harry. S'il te plaît… _Suppliai-je pendant qu'il évitait soigneusement de toucher mon sexe._

Il se baisse légèrement et engloutit mon sexe dans une fellation dévastatrice tout en prenant le sex-toy d'une main pour prendre le même rythme. Le plaisir est puissant, dévastateur et sans précédent. Je jouis dans la bouche d'Harry, mon anus serrant le sex-toy en moi alors qu'Harry continue toujours ses va-et-vient. Puis il retire sa bouche et le sex-toy avant de m'embrasser passionnément et de me prendre d'un coup de reins auquel je ne m'attendais pas. Par Salazar et tous les autres ! Il va me rendre fou !

Il me libère d'un sort et s'il ne me tenait pas aussi fermement, il ne fait aucun doute que je me serai écroulé au sol. Il me dépose doucement tout en continuant ses coups de reins. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je fais ou dis, mais je sais que je pose un pied au sol alors qu'il maintient l'autre en l'air pour pouvoir me prendre plus profondément. Un suçon dans mon cou, une morsure dans le sien, mes bras s'enroulent autour de lui alors que je le rapproche de ma bouche dans un baiser possessif. Ses coups de reins se font plus violents, tapant sur ma prostate, glissant sur mes parois sensibles, le tout me faisant gémir de plaisir pour ne pas dire crier. Il jouit quelques instants plus tard alors que je ne sais pas moi-même si j'ai arrêté de jouir après la première fois. On se laisse glisser doucement au sol, lui à genou et moi légèrement sur lui mais tous les deux à bout de souffle.

C'était puissant, rapide et extrêmement bon. Comme chaque fois que nos érections sont malmenées pendant trop longtemps.

HPSS HPSS

\- Tu as vu Drago ? _Demandai-je en sachant parfaitement la réponse._ Il offre un spectacle magnifique.

\- C'est certain ! _Approuve mon mari._ On peut dire qu'Astoria connaît parfaitement son mari, il est comblé et elle en est ravie.

Il est certain que ces deux-là se sont bien trouvés. Selon les dires de Drago, Astoria l'écoute plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible et comble tous ses désirs et fantasmes. Et le plus grand fantasme de Drago était d'être soumis à de nombreux hommes, chose qu'il n'avait avouée que très récemment ayant bien trop honte de le dire. Mais Astoria ne l'avait pas jugé et nous avait demandé d'organiser ça. Autant dire que le spectacle dans la grande salle gay a réuni beaucoup de monde. Drago s'offrant ainsi était un spectacle un peu déroutant pour moi, mais clairement bandant. Harry et moi n'avions pas pu regarder plus longtemps, nous étions maintenant l'un comme l'autre bien trop proche de lui pour oser regarder cela, et c'est l'une des raisons qui fait que nous sommes ici, dans ce restaurant moldu. Et que Drago doit encore y être à l'heure actuelle.

\- À nos cinq magnifiques années de mariage ! _Dis-je en levant mon verre pour trinquer._

\- Et à nos dix années à nous supporter ! _Affirme-t-il avec un sourire moqueur._

\- Ce n'est pas censé être moi le rabat-joie ? _Questionnai-je en souriant malgré tout._

\- Si ! Mais j'avais une soudaine envie de t'imiter ! _Pouffe-t-il en buvant son champagne._

\- Oh… Dans ce cas…

\- Merlin ! _Couine-t-il de plaisir._ Nous n'en sommes qu'à l'entrée, Severus ! _Se plaint-il._

\- Et alors ? _Demandai-je en actionnant une nouvelle fois les vibrations du sex-toy que je lui ai ordonné de porter aujourd'hui, cette année c'est à moi de donner les ordres !_ Toi, tu ne te retiendrais pas de le faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry me foudroie du regard, signe que j'ai parfaitement raison ! Mais je le vois respirer un peu plus vite à mesure que les vibrations augmentent. Heureusement que nous avons pris un petit coin privé. Je libère mon sexe et lui ordonne de se glisser sous la table. La peur d'être surpris est très excitante, et Harry semble tout faire pour se venger en me torturant. Je finis malgré tout par jouir dans un silence presque parfait, malgré le plaisir incontestable que je viens de prendre. Harry se réinstalle à sa place.

\- Et moi ? _Bougonne-t-il après quelques secondes, voyant que je ne lui prête plus attention._

\- Quoi, toi ? Tu ne peux pas attendre la fin du repas ? J'ai très faim ! _Mentis-je._

\- Severus ! _Grogne-t-il de frustration._

\- Oui ? _Dis-je de mon air le plus innocent._

Harry se lève, baisse son pantalon et s'allonge sur la table en écartant les plats, me laissant voir son beau fessier avec le sex-toy bougeant légèrement. C'est bandant, bien plus que tout ce que j'ai pu voir aujourd'hui ! Je retire le sex-toy et m'enfonce dans mon mari sans aucune douceur, mais à l'entente du son plus que satisfait, c'est ce qu'il voulait !

\- On va encore se faire virer d'un resto ! _Me moquai-je en le besognant rapidement._ Contrôle-toi un peu !

 **Fin**

12/08/2017

* * *

Et voilà ! La fin est arrivée ! Merci à tous et toutes pour votre lecture et vos reviews ! Je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ;)


End file.
